Sworn to Secrecy
by BellaEdwardJacobLove
Summary: In Ransleigh,North Carolina,the Masen family had hidden an important secret.When their only son Ethan dies mysteriously, his best friend Bella Swan's life comes crashing down.Then,the Masens introduce Ethan's secret cold twin brother Edward who seems to have no memory of the part of his dangerous past that costs Bella's life. -Where heaven meets hell-
1. It all started with a lie

**Chapter 1: It all started with a lie**

* * *

I unwrapped an pink popsicle and slid it into my mouth. I was surrounded by my three close friends who were also eating popsicles and discussing what they were going to do this 8th grade summer. Only the third friend was missing from the scene.

"Are you going to Phoenix, Bella?" Charlotte Ackerd asked me, licking the Popsicle up and down.

"I don't know, maybe. My mom wants me there, though." I replied, pushing my long, luscious brown hair over my shoulder. Ever since my parents divorced and my Mom moved to Phoenix, she had been begging me to come and visit her as I chose to stay with my Dad.

"I may go to California; my aunt wants me to visit her." Rosalie Hale said, adjusting her T-shirt that read 'Sugar daddy'.

"Yeah, you're only going there 'cause you have an eye on the life guard." I snorted.

"Shut up!" She threw an armful of dry orange leaves at me.

"Where is Ethan? He is taking an awful lot of time to come here." Charlotte said, frowning.

It was a Saturday night in May near the end of 8th grade, and we all were gathered in our best friend Ethan Masen's backyard, with the popsicle box and a big bottle of .

"I'll check on him." I volunteered, straightening my green lace hemmed top and went inside the Masens grand mansion. Ethan's parents Mr Masen and Mrs Elizabeth Masen were out for dinner as it was their wedding anniversary and we were having a small party in his house.

I bounced up the stairs to Ethan's room. As I reached it, I tried his door's knob and found that it was locked. The peculiar thing was that I heard two male voices arguing. Both of them sounded identical and I was pretty sure that both the voices belonged to Ethan.

I knocked the door. "Ethan?"

There was a pause, a crash inside the room and the door swung open to reveal a upset looking Ethan in a bright blue shirt. His hair was matted flat on his head and his light green eyes were swirling with secrets.

"Bella," He said and a relieved smile broke across his handsome features.

"Are you with someone?" I asked, poking my head in to see his room clearly

"Nope," Ethan shook his head but something told me that he wasn't being entirely truthful to me. For a second, I saw a shadow flicker across his closet.

I shrugged. "Okaay, are you coming down or not?"

With another look back inside his now empty room, he nodded. "You go, I'll be down in a sec."

I walked downstairs and strode inside the Masens grand kitchen that was always stocked with a variety of food, all kinds imaginable. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and drank it quickly. I turned and almost bumped into Ethan.

"How did you come here so fast?" I asked surprised. Ethan had changed out of his earlier shirt to a green T-shirt that complimented his emerald eyes.

His eyes darted back and forth and he looked baffled. "Um, super reflexes?"

I giggled and his eyes slightly widened. "What's with you today? You are acting very strange."

"Just a bad day, it's okay now." He assured, his eyes narrowing at me.

"Bella?" Charlotte's voice called from the backyard.

"Are you coming or not?" I repeated again, twirling my hair. Ethan's eyes focused on something left to me, on the staircase.

"I'll be there," He said uncertainly, looking slightly upset and reluctant.

I nodded, taking one last look at him before I slid outside through the French windows. If I had just followed him or atleast been there for another second, I would have found out a big secret that could have changed my life forever.

* * *

2 years later~

I kept tapping my heels impatiently on the bedroom floor of Rosalie's and stared at my sidekick which was on the nightstand.

"Can you stop doing that? It's annoying." Rosalie snapped, as she sat down on her white bean chair.

"Tell me you are not worried." I shot back and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"If they find something, they'll call." She insisted but she sounded unconvinced.

I tried to keep my tears at bay. It was August and there were just few weeks before school started so we had planned our usual intimate-get-together party in Ethan's house. But he wasn't there to host the party. He was missing.

I had walked on him and a slutty Cheerleader Tanya from school completely sprawled on his bed, making out. I was so pissed that I screamed curses at him and stormed to my car.

That was the last time I saw him. I was just so angry and hurt because I knew that Ethan knew that I hated Tanya with all my life. Then why, oh why, was he with her?

My sidekick vibrated and I kept it on loudspeaker for Rosalie to hear.

"Bella? It's Elizabeth." Her voice sounded wobbly and unsteady.

"What is it? Did they find something about him?" I demanded leaning over.

"Yes, they found him." She sniffled and I exchanged a worried glance with Rosalie.

"Oh, I'm glad. Where was he?" I said, pressing my lips together.

"Bella, dear, they found his body. He was found dead in a car accident." And she started crying and the line went dead.

"Oh God," I whispered as tears clouded my vision. My best friend was dead...and the last thing he could have possible heard were my curses, telling him to go to hell. I fell on the floor and started sobbing and soon, Rosalie joined me.

I thought it was the end, but for me, it was just the beginning.

* * *

On Sunday morning, instead of buying clothes for school and being excited, I stood next to my parents in the old stone church where most of Ransleigh's people's memorial service took place.

"Apparently, Ethan's body was too damaged to keep in open for others to see. The cops had also taken him for testing to see if he was killed." Dad was saying to Mom who had flown from Phoenix when she heard the news.

"Is it an empty casket?" Mom darted a nervous glance towards me.

I bit on my tongue to keep from crying and smoothed down my simple V-neck black dress. The old couple standing next to me where speaking things that made me feel like throwing the heavy wooden benches at them.

"Poor Ethan dear," The old hunched woman sniffed. "Such a tragic."

"A closed and empty casket!" Her obnoxious husband gasped. "I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

_Well, I would, especially on you. _I thought bitterly.

"Bella?" Mrs Masen stood behind me. She didn't give me a chance to talk, she simply hugged me tightly.

"I am glad you are here. I want you to sit up in the front with Ethan's friends." She told as she pulled away, her beautiful green eyes dull and tired.

I nodded and winced when I saw a teary eyed Rosalie and Charlotte coming towards me. Almost the whole town was in the church, sniffling and sad. I saw Ethan's football mates sitting on the second row. Some of them were even crying.

We three went forward and sat on the first row, ignoring everyone's stare. Everything flew by and soon, Mrs Masen was taking in the microphone, thanking everyone for coming. Then suddenly, her green eyes turned nervous and she kept shooting me quick glances.

"Thanks for coming. I want everyone to know that we're doing okay." She paused."Our family had been hiding a secret for a long time, mostly for safety reasons. It's time to tell the truth. We have another child, a boy who hadn't grown with Ethan because of health issues."

The crowd began to murmur. What did she say? I looked at Rosalie and she squeezed my hand.

"The doctor has given him a clean bill of health and we brought him here for Ethan's memorial service. With that, it's time to introduce him to all of you." Mrs Masen turned and signaled at the side door.

The door opened and out came a boy. My clutch slipped from my hand and fell down. Rosalie gasped and Charlotte let out a startled cry.

The boy on the porch had reddish brown hair, porcelain skin and green eyes. His intense green eyes immediately landed on me. He held my gaze, and then he looked away. I was sure that his stare was something you would call as a glare. My whole body turned cold.

Mrs Masen leaned over the microphone and announced. "This is Edward, Ethan's twin brother."

* * *

**_Review if you life it._**


	2. My funeral

**Chapter 2: My funeral**

* * *

When the shock was finally over, everyone left while some of them stayed back, possibly to get a view of Edward, Ethan's mysterious twin. I didn't want to stay back, remembering his cold stare, but Rosalie and Charlotte wanted to get a look at him.

"He's in the kitchen, go on." Elizabeth encouraged us with a watery smile.

I pulled my black dress over my slender thighs and followed them to the kitchen. Five people were in there, and I recognized all their faces as Ethan's then friends. Victoria looked up when we entered and smiled slightly.

"He's in the restroom, he'll be back." She said, playing with her red curls.

Rosalie nodded and slumped on the counter with Charlotte. I looked around with a sigh. I could just imagine Ethan sitting on top of the counter, saying some teasing remarks about me.

Without a word, I turned and strode to his room. The door was slightly ajar and I pushed it open gently. Without him, the room seemed dark and empty. I walked towards the wall and smiled at the photo frames that were on the wall. Most of them were me and him together.

I glanced at the mirror and saw someone standing behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with Edward Mason.

"What are you doing here?" His voice sounded different than Ethan's.

Edward's was honey-like and seductive. In fact, there was lot of difference. Edward's hair was a few shades darker than Ethan's and his was more unruly whereas Ethan combed it back. Ethan had healthy tanned glowing skin while Edward had pale porcelain skin that somehow managed to glow.

"Can't I be in my friend's room?" I demanded, pushing my hair back.

"Not anymore. This is going to be my room from now on." Edward said, the coldness coming back to his eyes.

"You can't do that," I said startled. Where they going to remove every part of evidence that Ethan even existed?

Edward shrugged his wide shoulders."Actually, I can do it. Ethan would have wanted that."

I narrowed my deep brown eyes. "If Ethan had wanted it, why didn't he ever talk about you to me?"

Edward's glare was burning. "I was a secret."

"Right, a secret no one wanted to talk about." I spat then stormed out of the room just like I did yesterday.

Rosalie looked up when she heard me bouncing down the stairs.

"I don't like him." I said breezily as I passed by her to the main door and got to my car.

* * *

Wednesday morning, I hunched over my desk, doodling on my notepad as my History teacher Mr Brunner droned on and on about the Second World War. I looked down and I realized that I had drawn two pair of eyes watching me intently. Or were they glaring at me?

It was the third day since eleventh grade started and I remembered that Ethan had been very excited about starting 11th grade. He loved new beginnings. It still hurt to think that Ethan had kept Edward a secret from everyone-especially me- for such a long time.

Weren't friends supposed to share everything? I, Rosalie and Charlotte poured out our hearts to him and this is what we got in return. Nothing at all.

Someone nudged me and I turned to look at the girl who shared the desk with me. Maggie. She had moved here from Ireland last year and sorta kept to herself. With straight dark blonde hair and bright honey colored eyes, she was the kind of a girl who would make heads turn.

"Are you okay?" She asked her tinkling voice soothing to my ears.

I shrugged and looked away. All these three days, the whole school had been coming to me and asking me how I was doing. It was nice of them at first but then it soon got irritating. But Maggie looking truly concerned then she stared at my notepad.

I quickly scrubbed the drawing with my rubber, a slight flush covering my cheeks. Sunlight streamed from the window and I flinched at the noon glare of the sun. At the corner of my eye, I saw Maggie wince too and she moved towards the end of the bench, away from the burning rays of the sun.

The PA speaker at the front of the room crackled.

"Mr Brunner?" Called Ms Coop, the school secretary. "Can you please send Bella Swan to the office?"

All twenty students looked up from their texts, staring at me as if I'd come to school in the Victoria Secret lazy blue bra and panties set I'd brought at the mall last week.

Mr Brunner looked down at me from the chalkboard. "You can go, Miss Swan."

I stood up and took deep breaths nervously, walking towards the front. I shut the door of the room and started towards the office. The hall smelled like girls costly perfume and new clothes.

"Bella?"

A blonde sat in the empty chairs of the hallway, earplugs dangling from the ears. I bristled and continued walking faster.

"Ditching class?" Tanya called behind me, her blue eyes slightly hooded.

"No, the principal wants me in the office." I said stiffly, straightening my black blazer. Our school's uniform consisted of a grey colored pleated skirt and white shirt with the black blazer.

"Been naughty?" She asked lightly and she almost looked like she wanted to have _this_ conversation with me.

"No, I have no idea why they are calling me." I admitted as she fell in steps with me.

"I am sorry you had to see that." She said after we took the bend to the office.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered, feeling emotions stir inside me.

I burst through the office's double heavy glass doors and walked towards Mr Greene's (the principal) office. I opened the large wooden door and nervously sat down in the leather chair when Mr Greene nodded at me. Mr Cart, our school choir instructor, stood behind him and smiled at me.

"Miss Swan, you have done very well last year in Mr Cart's singing class." Mr Greene began.

I resisted the urge to snort. Last year, I and Ethan got detention for cutting classes and we were made to join some lame classes. While Ethan was put to hockey classes, I was sent to the Catholic choir class. After some time, I found myself enjoying it.

"Every year, a student from our Newport Academy with great musical talent are selected to help the choir of St Martin's catholic school to win singing competitions. You may be aware of that." He paused.

I sat completely startled. Of course I knew that. It was a very prestigious to be selected. If that catholic school won, the student was awarded nationally. Your name would be all over the papers, the net and music universities like Julliard would be begging you to join.

"Mr Cart, I and along with the other teachers have decided to select you from our school." He finished, looking satisfied.

I took yoga breaths and tried to calm myself. I wanted to be thrilled but with Ethan's death, I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough.

"Mr Greene, it's a wonderful opportunity and thank you, but I don't think I can do it." I mumbled, sitting straighter.

Mr Cart frowned at me. "Bella, you are gifted and opportunities like this are rare. I suggest you think again."

Did I want to? It was overwhelming to decide what I wanted to do. I could see my future laid out before me, bright and shining.

Finally, I nodded. Mr Cart and Mr Greene grinned widely and gave me instructions. I was supposed to meet the choir group at their school campus tomorrow evening.

When I came out of the office, the bell had rung for lunch.

* * *

"I cannot believe it! Come here," Rosalie threw her thin arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly.

"I am so glad for you." Charlotte squealed and joined our group hug.

The sun was above to set and we all directly went to Rosalie's mansion. We all settled in the armchairs around Rosalie's bean shaped swimming pool. I pulled on my Chanel sunglasses and covered my eyes with a sigh.

"You may even get to see Jasper, he's in the choir too." Rosalie said after some time. Jasper was Rosalie's brother. Due to his late bad boy activities, his parents put him in St Martin school's hostel.

"I heard Edward is admitted to a catholic school," Rosalie began, dipping her feet in the warm water.

"Seriously? Catholic school?" I asked, giggling so did Rosalie and Charlotte.

"Yeah, Newport would be a little overwhelming for him as he was home tutored the past years. So, he would be studying in a Catholic school this fall." Rosalie continued.

"Hell," Charlotte said and we all agreed.

"Which Catholic school?" I asked.

"Dunno." Rosalie shrugged.

"But I am going to meet with a bunch of lame Catholic choir students tomorrow." I whined, scratching my neck.

"Pitiful, why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" Charlotte cooed with a grin.

"Retail therapy?" I asked, cocking one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yep, anything to make you better." Rosalie said, bumping my shoulder. When I looked at them again, I saw sad expressions on their face. Ethan also used to join us for shoppings saying he needed therapy too. It was funny but Ethan had a very good taste in dresses.

Then again, there had been rumors that Ethan was gay.

* * *

The next evening, I emerged inside my room, wrapped in a blue towel. I switched on the closet light and walked inside it, deciding what to wear. St Martin school was nestled in the middle of lush pine trees, almost near the end of the town. I used to attend camps there when I was twelve with Rosalie and Ethan.

I glanced at the clock and realized I was early. I slowly pulled on a white tank top paired up with white pencil jeans, Armani crème blazer and Chanel white heels. Would it be too much to appear in designer clothes for a choir meeting?

I walked to my big bedroom window, resting my elbows on the sill. The sun was slight above the horizon, ready to sink in and let moon take its place. Suddenly, something black streaked through a row of small trees.

I stood up straighter, my nerves tingling. It was probably the next door's black German Shepherd but it was impossible to know for sure. Because when I squinted harder, there was only darkness.

I ran downstairs and quickly got inside my champagne-colored Lexus and drove to St Martin school. After some time, I stopped at the entrance to a majestic stone mansion. St Martin was one of the oldest schools in Ransleigh.

The building was made of crumbling stone with beautiful flowers growing in the front. I walked across the driveway and up the stone steps to the arched entranceway. There was a carved stone crest on the wall next to the giant oak doors-two winged lions holding a shield. I rushed into a two-story entrance hall.

The inside of the school smelled like vanilla candles and the same beautiful but slightly scary stained glass windows, all depicting biblical stories, lined the walls and the ceiling. I had come here once with Rosalie to look at Jasper play basketball.

A redhead looked up at me when I entered the reception area.

"I'm Bella Swan. I was supposed to meet with the choir students." I said, nervously jingling my car keys.

"Right this way." She immediately led me across the hallway and opened a big door on the right. Then she gave me a nod and left.

There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. I burst inside quietly and stood listening. Twangy chords began to fill the room. The singer started the first verse and the voice sounded...very good and very familiar.

I pushed around some kids and walked forward. A lanky guy stood in front of the microphone, a honey-colored acoustic guitar slung across his chest. The boy pushed his auburn hair off his forehead and his green eyes landed on me.

_Edward_

"Hey! You must be Bella!" An excited female voice chirped next to me.

I turned around. Four girls dressed in the St Martin Academy uniform-blue blouses and crisply white pleated skirts- were staring at me.

"Yeah, where is the choir?" I asked tentatively.

"We are!" A dark-haired girl extended her hand for a shake."I'm Angela."

One by one, they introduced themselves. More girls and boys surrounded me and they all said their names. I shifted from one foot to another. They were Catholic school versions of Rosalie Hale: super thin, with long, glossy hair, perfect makeup and matching voices.

"And this is Edward, he's the new member. He knows to play guitar and piano." Jessica, another member, said.

I acted like this was the first time I was seeing him. "Hey,"

Edward's round green eyes slightly narrowed.

"Hey," He said grudgingly.

A tall, lanky blonde boy sauntered up to me. With his tanned, gorgeous face, buttery curly blond hair, and stunning, sleepy-looking sapphire eyes, Jasper was the hotter version of Rosalie.

"Bella darlin', hey, it's been long." Jasper crooned and pulled me for a hug. The choir began singing again. I looked at Edward and saw him giving me cold look like he didn't want me here.

The music didn't sound so beautiful to me now-more like a soundtrack for the funeral. My funeral.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Review me if you have any ideas.**

**-xoxo**


	3. Cigarette is my companion

**Chapter 3 : Cigarette is my companion **

_**~Nobody owns life, but anyone who can pick up a frying pan owns death - William S. Burroughs~**_

* * *

I settled into the comfy leather chair outside the dressing room and sighed contently. It was Friday night and Rosalie; Charlotte had brought me to Express Mall for some shopping. Rosalie had gone inside the dressing room to try on loads of dresses.

"How was the choir?" Charlotte asked, sitting next to me.

"They were really good." I said, chewing my finger. I had told Rosalie and Charlotte that I had seen Edward yesterday at St Martin's school and that he was a member who knew to play piano and guitar.

"Has Jasper grown hotter?" She asked, pretending to lick her glossy lips.

"Totally grope worthy stomach muscles." I nodded, giggling.

"That's just gross," Rosalie snorted as she came out of the room. She had put on a red chiffon dress that made her golden hair glow.

"Nice," I and Charlotte appreciated with a grin.

"You should try this on." Rosalie tossed me a blue tube dress and I shook my head.

"My credit card might reach its maximum."I said as I nodded towards the five shopping bags that surrounded me. I had already bought enough dresses.

"It's on me. Just show us how you look." She urged, pushing me towards the room and closed it behind me.

I turned and stared at the mirror in front of me. My cheeks were flushed like I was happy but my eyes told a different story. They were filled with sadness and hurt. I pulled on the dress, straightened my hair and opened the door.

Rosalie and Charlotte weren't alone. Next to them, Elizabeth sat with two shopping bags in each of her elbows. All three looked up when they heard the door open and smiled at me.

"See, you look very good. You are definitely buying it." Charlotte said and Rosalie nodded.

Elizabeth gaze was appraising as she looked at me. "You look familiar."

I raised an eyebrow baffled and Rosalie snorted.

"Of course, I look familiar. Did you forget me that soon, Mrs Mason?" I joked, flipped my long, sleek brown hair over my shoulder.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Bella. You look like my cousin sister. I haven't noticed before but you look exactly like her in this dress."

"I guess, that's...nice right?" I said, looking at the others curiously. Rosalie adjusted her hair band and Charlotte seemed very interested in scratching her manicured nails.

"We are having a small family dinner with my cousin tomorrow night. Would you all like to join us?" Elizabeth asked, standing up.

"In your house?" Rosalie asked, playing with her clutch.

"No, no. We have made reservations at Casio. Feel free to join us, girls." She said, smiling then she strode out of the store.

Casio was a famous restaurant that only rich people in coats and skirts attended. It was really hard to get seats there, let alone reservations. It was just a little far from my house. I used to go there whenever Mom came home.

"I'm going, you in?" Charlotte asked, looking at Rosalie then at me.

"I am not coming." I shook my head. Edward was sure to be the guest of honor and I could not bear his stone glares anymore. I had enough in the school yesterday. Whenever our eyes met, he gave me a glare. I even nicknamed him 'Mr I-know-only-to-glare'.

"If this is about Edward, we'll hide you." Rosalie argued, taking my elbow in hers.

Little did she know, I can never hide from his intense green eyes.

* * *

Saturday night, I opened the grand oak door and walked towards the reception. I loved this restaurant, with its dark wood paneling, thick red carpets, and the heavy smells of wine and butter. Apparently, Charlotte got stomach pain and ditched while Rosalie was already inside with Elizabeth.

The man who stood behind the desk, furiously typing in his blackberry looked up when I muttered a "Excuse me,"

"Can you direct me to the table under the reservation Mr Mason?" I asked in my best professional tone.

The man's tag read 'Steve' and he led me inside and to the corner where a big table sat with seven people. Didn't Elizabeth say it was a small family dinner? I wiped a sweat that traveled down my neck and made my way through the tables and reached them.

"Bella! We were just talking about you!" Elizabeth cried and pulled me down on the red plushy seat next to her.

"Good evening, Bella." Mr Mason said, smiling at me and I smiled back at him. Ethan and Edward bore resemblance to Mr Mason and had the eyes of Elizabeth.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie sing-songed, who was seated opposite to me. She was wearing the same red chiffon dress she tried yesterday at the mall with a small bow at side of her hair.

"This is Mary Brandon, my cousin. That's her husband Patrick and her son Emmett." Elizabeth pointed to the three strangers.

Mary _did_ look like me with silky brown hair and brown eyes. Emmett was bulky with cute dimples and black eyes. Rosalie was sitting next to him and she winked when she caught my eye and I rolled my eyes. I looked at the table and it seemed that Mr Mason had already ordered food.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said, eyeing all of them and especially the gorgeous boy who hadn't opened his mouth.

Edward wore a plain grey t-shirt underneath his black blazer. I looked up at him, afraid, and was startled when I saw him staring at me with an unreadable expression. There was a hint of smile playing on his lips.

"The tunic is wonderful! Is it Marc Jacobs?" Mary asked, staring at my dress in wonder.

I straightened my shoulder and smiled. I chose to wear a long lacy purple tunic, skinny jeans, and demure black flats. My hair was held back with a silk headband, revealing my flawless face.

"Yes it is, vintage." I nodded, biting my lips.

"Vintage? I heard it's only available in Paris for now." She said, confused.

I giggled. "I bought it online."

Mary herself wore Marc Jacobs wool dress paired with Tiffany diamond necklace. We all ate when the food arrived, the elders talking; and me, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward opening our mouth only when necessary.

"So, how do you like your new Catholic school, Edward?" Patrick asked, wiping his mouth with the napkin. I stopped eating the dessert and looked up interested. The whole table turned towards him.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "Good, the people there are very nice."

Everyone nodded satisfied while I stared at him with slight confusion. Did I hear accusation in his voice? Especially when his gaze passed me.

Mr Mason's cell phone started ringing and he answered. All resumed eating. Suddenly, the fork from his hand clattered on the china plate. I looked up startled and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me.

Mr Mason cleared his throat, his eyes going red. "Elizabeth, I've got news."

Rosalie hit my leg underneath the table and gave me a grimace. Elizabeth paused eating and turned towards her husband.

"It's about Ethan. The results have come from the testings." He bristled. "Ethan didn't die in an accident, he was murdered."

Time seemed to slow on, Rosalie choked on the water she was drinking and turned the other way. Elizabeth let out a broken sob and Mary hugged her, saying soothing words. Edward's eyes were so wide, I thought they were going to pop out. In other situations, I would have laughed but now I felt like someone stabbed my heart.

"Excuse me," I said dizzily, shoving my seat back from the table and stood up. I took a tissue, walked across the wooden floor and out the front entrance.

Outside, I sat down on a waiting chair and closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. Ethan wasn't just dead, someone killed him. How could someone even think of doing that to a 16 year old innocent boy?

I could just imagine a man dressed in black strangling Ethan from the backseat while he was in the front seat and then dumped the car with him in the lonely highway. My body went very cold and the world spun. I clutched myself as my field of vision narrowed, and I heard a _waaaah_ noise in my ears, the sign that I was about to faint.

I sensed someone behind me but I didn't even have the strength to turn.

"Put your head between your legs. It might help, you're in shock." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up surprised to see Edward leaning against the entrance door frame. His cheeks were flushed and he ran his hand nervously through his messy hair. I did as he said and remained like that for some seconds. When the _waaaah_ sound finally stopped, I sat up straighter.

I heard the chair next to me clearly move as he sat but I didn't look at him. I dug through my small Chanel clutch for my emergency pack of Marlboros and lit one.

I finally looked at him. "Do you mind?"

Edward shook his head and remained silent as I took drag after angry drag. I felt the sadness in me dissolve as I stared at Ransleigh's skyline glitter below us. Why is this happening to me? Was this a punishment from God? Sure, I and Ethan had done many horrible things to others, but doesn't mean Ethan deserves death!

There was one thing though, that still made my heart hammer whenever I thought about it. I wanted to think I'd changed a lot since ninth grade. We'd all been so mean and the worst memory of all was Lauren's car break. I wished I could erase it from my mind.

"You shouldn't smoke, bad for health." Edward spoke after some time as the smoke circled his angelic face.

"Now, you're talking to me?" I asked incredously, taking another drag through my cherry frosted lips.

Edward shrugged and leaned forward towards me. "Bella, you think I am rude but have you ever thought about what all this Ethan's thing is doing to me? I am not very healthy."

I leaned back and coughed slightly. "Sorry, haven't given a thought to that."

I jumped when Edward chuckled. It was the first time I was hearing the sound come from his mouth and it sounded nice-almost musical.

"Figured that out." He murmured, fiddling with his shirt buttons. I took one last drag and put the small piece of cigarette down and stamped it with my foot, looking at Edward. I wiped non existent dirt from my jeans and waited for him to talk.

"Are you coming back in?" He asked, looking at me with those dark emerald eyes. A pain shot through me as I remembered Ethan looking at me with those same eyes.

"Nah, I'm going. I had enough drama today." I muttered as I took a step away from him.

Edward lowered his eyes, almost shyly. "Goodnight Bella."

My lips curled into a smile involuntarily and I murmured. "Goodnight, Edward."

I turned and walked away. When I was almost near my car, Edward called my name. I turned and raised my eyebrows.

"Will I see you tomorrow in my school?" He asked, his eyes shining. Was he crying?

"Of course, I won't miss the choir meeting for the world." I said smiling then I got inside the car.

I could still see Edward looking at me in the rearview as I wheeled away from the restaurent to my house, to drown in my own misery.

* * *

**I have not yet decided if I want Edward to be a vampire.**


	4. Holy Crap It is Holy water!

**Chapter 4 : H-o-l-y-C-r-a-p It is Holy water!**

* * *

_**~No bad deed goes unpunished~**_

* * *

During the free period Monday afternoon, I was sitting in the corner booth of Bloomsbury, Newport's coffee bar. I flipped through the pages of my Economics textbookand took a sip of coffee. It was a perfect afternoon. Tiffany blue sky, no humidity, the smell of dry leaves and clean air all around. It was the first week of September, and it had been two weeks since school started and a slight cool breeze tickled my face.

I was waiting for Charlotte and Rosalie to show up, they were caught up with their Maths teacher. I hoped they weren't in trouble or something. When I and Rosalie told Charlotte that Ethan was murdered, she threw up. Literally. But she assured that it was only a side effect of the medicines that she was taking for her stomach pain.

As I waited, I scrolled through my Sidekick. I had it programmed to keep messages until manually erased, so all my Ethan text conversations were still stored right in my inbox. It was so sad to go through them and I mostly avoided the messages. I found one from nine days ago, the night Ethan was murdered.

**E : I am sry, Bella. I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't get the chance and I was too much of a coward. Hope we can sort things out.**

**B : It's too late. **

**E : I am on my way to your house, don't lock the door, plz.**

**B : I will!**

**E : I feel like someone is watching me. Aren't you worried for me? Jst keep your window open in case that someone kid[boy]naps me.**

I stared at the glossy screen and without a second thought, I deleted the last message. Of course, Ethan was coming to my house when he was murdered and I didn't tell that to the cops. Won't they turn suspicious if I did? It was too late anyway.

The last message was supposed to be a joke, he wanted to make me laugh. At the time, I'd probably laughed. But now I looked at the old texts with a fresh eye. Was that _the someone_ who Ethan mentioned was the _one who killed him?_

All of a sudden, I recalled a memory I hadn't thought of in a long time:

_**"I have a lot of enemies, Bella." Ethan had said, while I had waited for him to finish football practice during ninth grade.**_

_**"Tell me one. All I know is that you have thousands of super girl fans." I had snorted.**_

_**"What if I told you that I had a sibling you don't know about?" Had been his reply.**_

_**"Yeah, right." I had not believed him.**_

He clearly mentioned Edward and I had ignored him. Did he just leave a hint? I froze and stared the table. Did _Edward_ kill Ethan? I shook my head mentally, feeling stupid. Edward had spent his entire life locked up in a hospital because of health issues. If he had been in Ransleigh during that night, the hospital would have reported that, right?

"Hey, Bel," Just then Charlotte and Rosalie slid into the seat next to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

Rosalie threw her charcoal gray Louis Vuitton bag over her chair and smiled sadly at me. "Anything good?"

"Nope," I sighed, dropping the Sidekick in my handbag. Charlotte looked sick, her skin a deadly pale and she dabbed at her forehead with her scarf.

"You okay?" I asked, leaning forward towards her.

"The grand stomach flu continues." Charlotte said, whipping her Chanel compact out and reapplied her pink lipstick.

Rosalie's Blackberry let out a bleat, when she took it out and read the screen, she let out a a little too loud shriek. Everyone in three mile radius turned to look at us and I groaned.

"Look! It's Emmett." She shoved her cell up my nose, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Rose, calm the hell down." I said as I took the cell from her and read it aloud for Charlotte.

"Would you like to go to the movies this Sunday, like a date? - Emmett." I smiled, feeling happy for her.

" I am abso-bloody-lutely going!" Rosalie cried, flipping her blonde mane back.

"Hello, guys." A shy voice said above us. We all looked up to see Maggie standing with a tentative smile on her face.

"Can I join you? If you all don't mind, of course." She continued, her amber eyes sparkling.

"We don't mind." I spoke for the others and gestured to the empty chair opposite to me.

Maggie sat down gracefully, her dark hair bouncing behind her.

"You guys, this is Maggie Rosen, she's in my History class." I introduced her to the others. They all exchanged mystified smiles.

"I heard that Lauren is coming back from Wyoming." Rosalie said.

"Lauren?" I gulped. All I could think about was the horrible, mean thing I had done to her.

To distract myself, I took a small green velvet covered diary out of my Jimmy Choos bag and placed it on the table with a soft thud. Rosalie and Charlotte nodded approvingly.

"Maggie, my _sweet seventeen_ birthday party is on 13th. Would you help us organize it?" I asked, flipping through the pages.

"Of course, I would love too!" She replied, leaning to look at it eagerly.

"I am thinking of hosting it in my house and we can add dancers to entertain the guests, is it okay?" I demanded, scribbling the idea on an empty page when they nodded.

"I can take care of the music." Charlotte volunteered weakly, massaging her stomach.

"I can take care of the liquor needs." Rosalie said, grinning wickedly.

"I can take care of the invites." Maggie said, giving thumbs up to Rosalie.

I nodded gratefully. "It will be more like a get together for everyone after summer."

All began to fill out of the coffee bar, signaling the end of free period. I threw the coffee cup in the trash and followed them out. Somehow, I managed to block Lauren from my mind throughout the day.

* * *

I pulled in the St Martin's driveway, my knees moving up and down in anticipation. Today, I was supposed to sing with them and choose what song they should sing for the competition. I had gone through the internet and had a list of songs with their respective music notes in my leather folder.

I opened the grand wooden door and walked inside, passing the reception where the same redhead nodded at me with a small smile. When I reached the music room, I found that the entire choir group-that consisted of 20 members- were seated together on a big table, and no one was talking. Was it a bad sign?

I glanced at my watch, it read 5:01. I was a minute late. I strode inside and all looked up, and I realized that they weren't alone. The school principal, Sister Annette, was seated in the center.

"Miss Bella! We were just waiting for you." She cried, taking my hand in a warm shake.

"Hope you didn't wait for long, Sister." I said, smiling. Inside, I felt like I was going to spit my heart out.

"I heard that you are very talented, Bella. We have moved the baby piano here for you to practice." She nodded towards the black piano. "I'll leave you alone, practice well."

Sister Annette turned and muttered something to the others and quickly walked out of the room. I looked at her retreating figure then turned back to them.

"I brought music notes of some songs, you can help me choose." I announced, pulling the folder out of my tote bag and placed it on the table.

I passed the papers to Jessica as she was the nearest to me and she started passing it around the table. I pulled out a chair and sat down, next to a grinning Jasper.

"Anything good?" He murmured only to me, drumming his long fingers on the table.

"Why don't you find it out yourself?" I asked, shooting him a saucy grin.

I heard a quick intake of breath and I was shocked to find that Edward was seated on the left to me. Why hadn't I noticed him before? I was certain that a blonde girl was seated there.

"Oh hey, Edward." I said pleasantly, showing him that I was going to behave. Edward's uniform tie was carelessly knotted and he looked slightly frazzled.

He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my eyes, nodded once, and then looked the other way. I stared at him for another baffled second then towards the center. After Jasper looked at the papers and everyone nodded approvingly, I spoke.

"The majority votes win."

"Cool," Jasper said loudly and all wrote their choice in a small piece of paper. I looked at Edward in the corner of my eye and saw him write in a beautiful cursive handwriting and looked away before he could catch me staring.

I collected the notes from everyone and read it, smiling warily.

"Stronger by Kelly Clarkson." I proclaimed, biting my bottom lip thoughtfully as they all hooted.

The lights in the room had flickered and gone down to half power.

"Oh,_ no_," Angela said, exasperated. The lights flickered again, went out, and returned dimly once more.

"I can't read a thing." I said, staring at what now seemed to be a featureless piece of white paper.

"Something must be wrong with the emergency generator," Jasper muttered.

"Why don't we go to the garden at the back of the school? There are benches and enough light." Jessica suggested.

I stood up, gathering the papers and stacked it into the folder. I slung my bag over my elbow and followed everyone to the back of the school. I could sense Edward walking behind me, and could almost feel his breath against my bare neck.

The school's back garden was well trimmed with beautiful flowers growing everywhere. A grand fountain stood on the center, the water had stopped flowing because of the electricity cut but its surface was filled with water.

"Now, who is going to bring the piano here?" I arched an eyebrow, placing my hand on my waist.

"Ha-ho, didn't think about that." Jessica said, scratching her head.

"Then why don't you all start singing the song?" I asked, twisting my hair into a pony tail.

No one said anything as they kept shuffling feet and kept glancing at the fountain.

"Guys? Is...something wrong?" I looked at them puzzled.

"Why don't you start Bella?" Jasper insisted, sliding his muscled arm around my waist. Then I realized what he was doing and what they all had decided.

"No!" I squealed a little too late as Jasper had already thrown me over his shoulder.

He ran quickly and threw me in the fountain water. A moment later, the water hugged my body. It was pleasantly warm, not cold and clean like Rose's pool. The excess of water splashed on Edward, who stood near the fountain quietly.

No one had touched him, but he was on the grass writhing in obvious agony, while everyone stared in horror. I quickly climbed out of the water and ran to his side.

"Edward! What's wrong?" I asked as he thrashed wildly, his angel face twisted in pain.

No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the grass. It felt like my head would explode from the pain of watching this.

"Do you have your cell? Jasper demanded, inspecting Edward without touching. "Call 911,"

I realized that I was the only one who had a cell and shakily reached for my phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" A female voice said.

I tossed the cell to Jasper and he began barking into the phone. I quickly took a dry scarf from my bag and started wiping Edward's neck gently and carefully. Another girl removed her scarf and began wiping his arms.

The wind abruptly stopped and the trees stood like statues. Sirens wailed in the distance. Students who stayed back after school and teachers working late came out of the building, confused why the ambulance was here.

I moved behind as they loaded an unconscious Edward into the ambulance. I was breathing very hard and my heart rate was high enough to have a cardiac arrest. I took my bag and walked towards the fountain, wondering what was on earth would have made the water so dangerous that Edward had a mini epileptic fit.

Suddenly, I saw something floating on the water. I took it out and stared at the object blankly. It was a Rosary. So, that made the water holy. But why did Holy water affect Edward?

One disturbing question hung in my mind:

Was Edward what he seems or something _else_?

* * *

_**Review and tell me what you think Edward is!**_


	5. Inwardly horrid

**Chapter 5 : Inwardly horrid**

* * *

_**~You smile in my face then rip the brakes out of my car - Bruno Mars, Grenade~**_

* * *

"...You have no need to worry now, Bella, thank you again." Elizabeth finished gratefully.

"You're welcome; it was all I could do." I said into the phone and placed it into the receiver when the line went dead.

I sighed and leaned against the crème colored wall.

"Is he okay?" Dad asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Yeah," I nodded and walked back to my bedroom.

After Edward was taken to the hospital yesterday, I had gone home feeling helpless. I called Elizabeth but her cell had been out of reach. Finally, she called early morning at seven to announce that Edward was doing okay and that he was released yesterday midnight. But the Doctors were still baffled by why he experienced sudden pain. They didn't know the cause yet.

Seeing Edward writhe in pain made me think of Ethan in his place and my heart nearly exploded. It was strange to think of Ethan dead as I always felt his presence floating around me. Maybe if I kept repeating it to myself, I would believe it.

It was Saturday and Rosalie was off to her Aunt's house which was on the edge of the town. Charlotte's stomach flu had gotten worse. There wasn't much homework to do, so I set off to St Florence's cemetery, where Ethan's body was buried.

I said goodbye to Dad and drove straight down Wisteria Lane which led to the cemetery. It was a hilly, picturesque lane that featured a series of dairy farms, a crumbling stone wall, and a huge mansion.

Eventually, I came to the wrought-iron gate of St Florence's cemetery. The day had just began, but the gate was already open, and there were a couple of cars parked in the lot. I pulled in next to a red Skoda and turned off the engine. I sat for a moment, taking deep yoga breaths then I reached into the glove compartment and took out a framed picture I'd stashed there.

My high heeled boots sank in the wet grass as I walked past many graves, many of them bearing fresh flowers and candles. I reached the tombstone I was looking for in no time, wedged between two pine trees. _**Ethan Mason**_, the grave read.

I kneeled down and just stared at it. It overflowed with vanilla candles and flower bouquets. I took my picture and kept it near the end. It was a photo of me and Ethan in sixth grade, both of us smashed together grinning widely. His green eyes felt very real, like he was staring at me right now. There was a newly lighted candle standing in the center.

I wiped a tear when I heard shuffling next to me. I quickly stood up and for a split second I saw Ethan standing in a distance, leaning against an oak tree. But then when I blinked, it was Edward.

"Hey," He said cautiously.

"Now you feel good enough to walk?" I asked tiredly, looking away.

"Actually, I came here with a friend." He said, walking towards me.

He stopped when he was a foot apart from me and he spoke. "Bella, do you happen to know by chance, Lauren Mallory?"

A frizzy haired blonde girl in a wheel chair came from behind the tree Edward was leaning on.

"Lauren." I stuttered with wide eyes, my heart sprinting against my rib cage.

"Hey Bella, it's been a long time since I've seen you." She said with a sweet smile. If she only knew what I had done to her.

"Weren't you in Wyoming?" I asked, pulling the red blazer tightly around my body.

She nodded. "Yes, I was. I came here for Ethan's funeral. I missed my train so I came here to at least see his grave. How are you holding up, Bella?"

"Just f-fine." I said, not looking her in the eye and found out that Edward was watching me very intently.

"And I saw Edward here, the mysterious twin. I was just talking to him when you came." She continued.

Suddenly, the horrible memory which I had tried so hard to forget flashed before my eyes.

_**"She keeps following me around; she's freaking me out, Bella." Ethan said, running his hand through his well combed hair.**_

_**"Lauren is just stalking you like the rest of your super girl fans." I said, exasperated.**_

_**"No, she is not. I would swear that I saw her outside my window yesterday night when I was dressing." He whined like a little girl.**_

_**"Wait, you could do something about her." He continued, his eyes sparkling with a wicked glint.**_

_**"No way I'm getting myself involved with it." I shook my head but my will was growing weaker and weaker.**_

_**"Please, Bella."**_

_**"No!"**_

_**"Please, please, how can you refuse your sweet best friend?"**_

_**"Fine! I'll do it."**_

"I am very happy to see you again, Bella." Lauren said, breaking me out of my worst thoughts.

"Me too." I said automatically, not even bothering to smile at her.

The wind had become very chilly and I had Goosebumps on my arms. I wondered it it was because of the cold or Lauren.

"Listen, I have to go, but we'll meet again, right?" Lauren asked with a hesitant smile.

I nodded, careful not to show reluctance on my face. Lauren asked Edward if he was coming with her but he shook his head and said that he will see her later.

After Lauren left, the silence was unbearable and the trees stood still. Edward was still watching me carefully, like he was waiting for me to spill my guts. _Sorry, buddy. Not gonna happen._

"Recalling good memories, Bella?" Edward finally asked, a cruel smirk tugging on his lips. He didn't even bother thanking me for yesterday. Did he forget that soon?

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "You know nothing."

"Oh, don't I? I know enough to tell Lauren the truth." He bit out, the coldness slipping back into his eyes.

I gasped, feeling my insides tighten as the memory continued.

_**I dialed Lauren's number that Ethan had got from her close friend.**_

_**"Hey Lauren, it's me Bella."**_

_**"Bella? W-What's up?" She stuttered nervously.**_

_**"Can you come to Ethan's house? He wants to talk to you." I said smiling wickedly.**_

_**"Of course, I'll be right there." She replied before the line went dead. That excited, huh?**_

_**Few minutes later, I was sitting on Ethan's couch, waiting for Lauren to arrive. He was in his football mate's house according to the stupid plan he shared with me.**_

_**The doorbell rang and I let a very excited Lauren inside. I didn't even mention his address but she was already here. Maybe Ethan was right, she was stalking him. I led her upstairs and stood near end of the stairs as I spoke.**_

_**"Listen, Lauren, the real reason I called you here is because I want you to leave Ethan alone," I said frankly.**_

_**"What?" Lauren shrieked.**_

_**"You're scaring him. He wanted me to talk sense into you and make you realize that he does not like you." I continued with a careless shrug.**_

_**"You called me here for that?" Her voice was no more than a whisper.**_

_**"Oh Lauren, you really thought he liked you?" I mock pouted. "The only feeling we both feel for you is pity."**_

_**"You can shove your pity up your asses!" She screamed, her face flushing with anger.**_

_**"Whatever, you're so lame, Lauren." I rolled my eyes.**_

_**"I know that you are jealous and I know that you both are fucking, friends with benefit, huh?"**_

_**My friendship with Ethan was very precious and pure and I got very angry when ever people took it in the wrong way.**_

_**"You don't know anything," I growled through gritted teeth. "Why don't you go back to your room and play with your stuffed teddy bear?"**_

_**Lauren turned purple and shoved me back. I glanced at her surprised.**_

_**"Do you need me to call the cops to take you out?" I glared. "Or better, I'll call the mental hospital and tell them to pick you up."**_

_**"Shut up! Ethan only has you because you are a free fuck!" **_

_**It felt like fingernails scraping against my heart. All the anger inside me broke free and I shook. I braced myself against the railing, grabbed Lauren by the shoulders and started to shake her like she was a weightless doll.**_

_**Then I shoved her. "I said, stop it!"**_

_**Lauren stumbled, grabbing the railing for support. A frightened look danced across her face.**_

_**Lauren fell backward and her head made a skull-shattering crack she fell against something. My vision cleared and I saw Lauren tumbling down, down, down the stairs, falling into a heap at the bottom.**_

"Why do you even care?" I asked, trying not show the fear I felt building inside my body. How did _he _know?

For a second, he seemed to be in a trance, and then he blinked. "Because I want Lauren to know the truth."

"Like I said, you don't know anything." I said and removed the red ribbon I had tied my hair with.

Without looking at him, I tied the photo with the ribbon into a bow and kept it next to the candle.

"You don't know anything." I whispered again before I turned and ran from the cemetery.

Once in my car, I slumped against the steering wheel and let out a broken, fear filled sob. Would Edward tell the cops?

After I had pushed Lauren down, Ethan had come home and made me call 911. When the cops questioned, Ethan had said that I was the one who rescued her when I had found her lying there and called the ambulance. And fortunately or unfortunately, Lauren remembered nothing of our confrontation because of the fall. She remained very grateful to me from that day.

As if losing memory of me doing something horrible to her wasn't enough, Lauren had an accident in which she fractured her legs permanently, seating herself in the wheel chair forever. So, her parents transferred her to Wyoming for a fresh start.

Later, Ethan revealed to me that he was the one who ripped the brakes out of her car as a practical joke which ended very horribly. After that, I saw Ethan differently. I saw the other side of him no one saw, the dark, mean side.

I quickly started the car and drove home.

* * *

Once in my home, I had a warm bath, changed into fresh clothes and sat to check my e-mail. Charlotte had sent me an mail, asking me if I could make her a homemade soup and bring it to her as a favor. My friends and their families adored my cooking.

When I was half way through in typing the reply for Charlotte, a mail popped up. The subject line read, _The poison tree_. Curious, I clicked on it.

_I was angry with my friend,_

_I told my wrath, my wrath did end:_

_I was angry with my foe,_

_I told it not, my wrath did grow._

_And I watered it in fears,_

_Night and morning with my tears,_

_And I sunned it with smiles,_

_And soft deceitful wiles._

_And it grew both day and night,_

_Till it bore an apple bright,_

_And my foe beheld it shine,_

_And he knew that it was mine._

_Into my garden stole_

_When the night had veiled the pole:_

_In the morning glad I see_

_My foe outstretched beneath my tree:_

_-William Blake_

**P.S. Thought you might find it useful, as you cover your horrible thoughts with a sweet smile!**

I was so startled that I jumped in my seat and looked around my empty room, almost expecting a dark figure to emerge from the closet. I checked the note's return address, but it was just a mess of letters and numbers.

Who could have sent that? Only two persons knew about what I and Ethan did to Lauren. Ethan himself and Edward. I was sure that Edward won't waste his time by sending me mails, I was also sure that he did not have my mail id.

Then, was Ethan _back_?

* * *

_**I want to make some things clear:**_

_****_**1) Edward is not a _vampire_**

**2) But he is dangerous.**

**3) And I had chosen a supernatural role for him.**

**_I got my idea from Supernatural. (Love you Dean & Sam)_  
**


	6. Fun without him

**Chapter 6 : Fun time without him**

* * *

_**~ Pretending is a very valuable life skill-Meryl Steep~**_

* * *

Someone called my name as I was passing the cafeteria to the other building. I stopped and waited for Maggie to catch up.

"Hey, Bella." She huffed, completely out of breath.

"Hi Maggie, what's up?" I asked, frowning slightly.

She dug through her large bag and handed me a white heavy, stiff envelope. She had scented it with something expensive and I turned it over in my hands. Fancy enough. The card inside was the same, too done-up and formal. My name, birthday date, place, everything was on the petal printed pages.

It was too girly for me but I smiled anyway. I did not want to disappoint Maggie and I was sure she had spent a lot of money.

"It's perfect, though I am afraid you spent too much money on this." I exclaimed, hugging her. She smelled of butter cake, it felt like standing in the entrance of a bakery.

"It's nothing, Bella. I owe you, anyway." She said, twisting her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"You owe me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, you accepted me as your friend. It means the world to me." She paused thoughtfully. "Anyway, I produced fifty copies of it. Is it enough?"

"Yes, it's more than enough." I nodded, biting my bottom lip thoughtfully.

She took a huge paper bag and gave it to me. All the copies of the invites were inside.

"Why don't you give it out yourself?" I suggested, taking few invites with me.

"Cool," Maggie took the bag back and left the other side, stopping then and there to give invites to known important juniors like us.

* * *

The next day on Friday when I, Charlotte and Maggie came out of the school, we saw all the important juniors, and even a few seniors waving around my invites.

"Hey Bella, Check it out!" Rosalie screamed, running towards me, waving one in the air.

I grabbed it and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Mggie had made them in a awesome way. Everyone's coming. It's gonna be _so great_!" She said, smiling widely.

"But there's a bad news." Charlotte pouted.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously. The way she looked at me, it made me think for a split second that maybe she was the one who sent that email yesterday.

"Your party can't have arranged dancers. Is it okay?"

"That's fine." I waved my hand, already regretting my agreement of this party.

"I'm glad. By the way, I have choir meeting now." I said, playing with my ponytail.

"Bella!" Charlotte's eyes nearly bugged out. "It's your party tomorrow. We have to get you a dress and there are so many other things to do. Like to decided whether band or Cd's or ipod and about catering - "

"Calm down, Charl," I said, patting her shoulder. "I'll be home at 6:30. We'll decide then."

Charlotte finally nodded, letting out a deep breath of relief.

I waved at my friends, got inside my car and started the way to St Martin.

I walked inside the music room and saw that everyone was seated in the usual place waiting for me.

"Hey, guys," I chirped, pulling out my usual chair and sat down. Right next to Edward and Jasper.

"Heard that you are hosting the party of the year tomorrow." Jasper said, grinning lazily.

"Yep," I said, shooting him a wink and turned to the others. Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I refused to accept the fact that his presence affected me very much. Maybe he was the one who sent me that email?

"Guys, I want to invite you to something." I rummaged throught my dark green tote bag and placed the envelope in the center.

All looked at it and at me, confused.

"I'm having a birthday party on Saturday, that is tomorrow." I explained, twisting a long piece of my brown hair around my fingers.

"Maybe I'll see you all?" I looked at them expectantly. I felt Edward's gaze burning a hole into my neck but when I looked at him, he turned away.

"Sure!" Jasper hooted first and the rest of them joined loudly.

"Now, let's start practicing the song." I insisted, taking the music note out with a short laugh.

When the practice was over and all left, Edward came up to me as I unlocked the car's door.

"Bella - "

"Edward - "

We both said at the same time and stopped. Was he going to admit that he sent me the email?

"Ladies first," He said, stuffing his hands in his uniform pant's pockets.

"No, you go first." I looked away awkwardly. A blush bloomed in my cheeks.

"I don't know how to begin, but Bella, I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"What?" I asked, incredulous. Maybe I didn't catch it right.

"First, I am sorry for talking to you like that on the cemetery. You were right, I don't know anything." He paused, cringing. "And second, I'm grateful to you for saving my life. I wanted to thank you on that day but...I got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked by Lauren." I said nodding with sardonic smile.

Edward towered over me. He was nearly a foot taller than me. "That's it. Now it's your turn."

"I want you to be in my house tomorrow, I want you in my party." I said, carefully choosing my words.

Edward's face was a mixture of suprise and awe. "I don't know, Bella. It will be a little - "

"Overwhelming? I know." I nodded. "But I'll be with you. I'll take you home if you feel uncomfortable."

"You're the birthday girl. How can you be with me the whole night?" His face still looked surprised.

"The birthday girl gets to choose who she wants to spend her time with, so don't worry." I assured him with a small smile.

"But I'm warning you, I am not the type of person you would want to spend time with." He chided with a dark look in his eyes.

"Warning taken," I regarded him closely. "See ya!"

* * *

On the night of the party, I came downstairs to the kitchen in an amazing Prada midnight blue halter dress that my mom had sent me as a present. Dad was on the phone and when he saw me, he kept the phone down.

"Happy birthday again." He cooed and I hugged him with a big grin.

"Am I allowed in the hall room where the big party is going to take place?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, honey. Rosalie told me to tell you to wait here till she comes and gets you," He explained then resumed talking on the phone with this cop buddy.

My cell rang and I answered, surprised to hear mom on the other line.

"Happy Birthday, honey." She sang, her voice filled with nervousness.

"Thank you, aren't you coming?" I asked, drumming my fingers impatiently on the table.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm unable to come. I couldn't get a flight ticket. But have a nice massive party." She encouraged.

I felt like crying. But that will ruin the makeup I spent the last hour applying, so I told her it's okay, even though it was really not and switched off my cell. No more upsetting calls.

The door opened and Rosalie, Charlotte and Maggie stuttered in.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" They said and gave me a group hug.

This was my first birthday without Ethan in it. I did not want the party, I just wanted to curl up in my bed with Ethan's picture and cry but that would make everyone sad too.

Especially my friends who were hiding their tears with cheerful smiles so I would just enjoy this party.

Charlotte begged me atleast to pretend to be happy. I was afterall, very good at pretending most of the things.

Maggie was in a vintage looking beaded cardigan, Charlotte in a green ribbed tank top and black sequined capelet and Rosalie in a red silky tube top. They all wore two-hundred-dollars low slung jeans and high heeled sandals.

They led me to the hall room and screamed "Surprise!"

They had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it, holding a grand chocolate birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.

They made me open their presents first. Maggie's was an ipod, Rosalie's a Louis Vuitton coin purse and Charlotte's was a Gucci Sunglass. I kissed each of their powdered cheeks and thanked them.

"How are people going to dance on the floor when it is covered with candles and flowers?" I questioned, confused.

Rosalie grinned. "Who said the party was going to be here? It's just a set up to make us look innocent before your Dad. The real party is on your backyard."

"Oh, cool." I grinned back. My house's backyard led to the woods behind. There weren't any close neighbours near us. So, they can even party there.

Within half an hour the house was filled with all the juniors and some seniors. Rosalie was floating around, acting her part as the host. I was flooded with gifts, wishes and kisses. A little part of me hoped Edward would turn up. He said that he would be here, right? He had clearly warned me but he would turn up. Atleast I hoped.

Then Dad came out, nodded at the kids appreciately and walked up to me. "Bella, I am having night shift at the station. Stay safe. Everyone should leave before midnight and no alcohol."

I nodded acting as the perfect daughter. Then he grabbed his car keys, said good night and left.

Rosalie ran to the window and when my Dad's car was safely out of view, she grabbed the Louis Vuitton duffle bag she brought, unzipped it, and pulled out bottles of vodka, champagne and beer and made a mini bar on the coffe table.

Just then, a cold, slightly large hand covered my eyes. I jumped startled.

"Relax, it's just me." Edward's seductive voice whispered in my ear.

I turned and looked at him fully with a wobbly smile and a blush. "I thought you weren't coming?"

Edward grinned sheepishly, sending shivers down my spine. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm glad that you came." I chirped, honestly. Then my attention was diverted to Rosalie.

"Happy birthday, Bella." She yelled, popping the cork on a champagne bottle and held it up so the bubbles sprinkled over me and Edward.

I squealed and Edward chuckled above me, his body vibrating against mine.

"Happy birthday!" All sang in chorus and I blushed slightly. Even though I was used to the attention I and Ethan always got, I still felt embarrassed.

Rosalie tossed me the bottle and I took a swing then I tossed it back to her.

"The birthday girl will cut the cake in 5 minutes, so all gather up." Charlotte announced, sliding up next to Rosalie.

I turned back to Edward and saw him taking something out of his black washed out jeans pocket. I wiped my mouth and folded my arms across my chest.

He pushed a robin's blue egg box into my hand, along with a balled up piece of white satin ribbon. I stared at the small black type that read **Tiffany & Co.,** suddenly quiet.

"Happy brithday," He murmured again.

"Edward, I told you not to buy me presents." I said strictly, giving him a diappointed look.

"I can't just barge in without a gift. Just accept it, Bella." Edward eyes smoldered as he stared at me.

I opened the box. Nestled in a velvet pouch was a tiny sterling silver locket and Edward continued. "I know it's hard for you with Ethan's...murder. And I know you like to have something of him with you all the time."

I held the silver necklace up in front of my face. The heart shaped locket had a tiny silver freesia etched on its front. It was beautiful.

"I thought you could put a picture of you and Ethan in it, and you could wear it all the time. See?" Edward popped open the front of it.

I looked at the necklace then back at Edward. A knot was rising in the back of my throat.

"Thank you, Edward." I said, tears rising in my eyes.

"Hey now, don't cry. And I also know that Ethan would be happy if you wear it." Edward said. One wild second, I saw his eyes tighten at the word 'Ethan', but when he blinked it was gone.

"Why don't you put it on?" I asked, giving it to him and turned my back towards him.

He fastened it around my neck, his long, elegant fingers lingering on my neck for a second before he pulled away. I blushed again, my heart rate increasing.

"Thank you," I said, flashing him my special smile that I only shared with Ethan.

Edward stared at me and opened his mouth to say something when Rosalie tugged on my elbow.

"Bella, come on. You have to cut cake." Then she looked at Edward. "Oh, hey Edward. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Edward nodded at her.

"Okay, come on. People are waiting."

She pulled me away from Edward and towards my birthday cake.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! review!**


	7. Battling strange illness

**Chapter 7 : Battling strange illness**

* * *

_**~Truth is stranger than fiction~**_

* * *

After I cut the cake and it was served to all my close friends, the party started. People moved to my backyard where hidden lights hung from the canopy of the trees, music blasting from the hidden speakers.

I stood at my balcony next to Edward, slowly sipping my beer. I had vowed myself not to get drunk tonight. I wanted to remember it, for one reason, as Edward was next to me. His mere presence ignited sparks in my body and mind. I pretended that it was actually Ethan standing next to me, not Edward.

"Would Ethan be sitting with you if he was here?" Edward broke the comfortable silence, running a hand through his hair.

I looked at him. "I don't know, maybe?"

"You're not sure?" He seemed surprised.

I took another sip. "He would probably be drinking and fooling around with his football mates." I admitted.

Edward became silent again, staring at the wild party that was taking place below us.

"It's very new, you know, to be with many people." He spoke again. "It was always so quiet in the hospital."

It made me wonder how his life in hospital was, where he had spent his entire life battling a strange illness. I imagined Edward in a hospital bed, looking sick and pale with tubes connected to him with the monitor. I winced and scolded myself for thinking such things.

"Are you feeling okay now?" I asked tentatively. "Since coming from the hospital?"

A few brown, dead leaves swirled past us from the woods. Edward pressed his lips together, his eyes narrowed.

For a moment, I was afraid I'd said the wrong thing.

"Yes, I am better." He paused. "Sometimes, I feel overwhelmed as usual."

I tipped my glass towards him. "Do you want?"

Edward smirked deliciously. "Sure,"

He reached for my glass and I pulled away. "Hey, wait! What if something happens to you? I am not responsible!"

"Relax, Bella. Ethan had sneaked in beer a few times. I can handle it." He assured me.

I gave it to him and I noticed how he made sure that he drank from the same side I was drinking. It made me breathless.

Standing next to this achingly beautiful, hauntingly familiar boy made me breathlessly excited.

"That makes me think, where is the hospital?" I paused. "If you don't mind, of course."

Edward shrugged and took a long sip. "Nebraska."

"Where in Nebraska?" I asked intrigued.

"You sure do have a lot of questions," He laughed a little. "Omaha."

"Cool," I leaned against the railing. Another cool breeze flew by us and I shivered in my bare back.

I looked at him and saw that he was shrugging out of his brown blazer. His red flannel shirt fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest was.

He handed the blazer to me, interrupting my ogling.

"No, it's okay," I shook my head with a grin. "The color doesn't match my dress."

"Ha!" Edward snorted.

He came behind me and wrapped the blazer around my shoulder. I could feel his warmness and when I took a deep breath, I got a sniff of his scent. It was a combination of cinnamon and honey.

Heavenly.

He moved away but he stood closer to me than before. I fiddled with the locket and suddenly something occurred to me.

"How do you know freesias are my favorite flowers?" I questioned him, my eyebrows knitting together.

Edward took a deep breath and handed the glass to me. "I knew you...ah...for some time before you knew me."

"What?"

He avoided my eyes. "I used to come here once in a year for a visit. You always mistook me for Ethan and talked with me."

I was stunned and my stomach churned. I drank the rest of the glass in one gulp and closed my eyes.

"Why didn't you ever introduce yourself?" I had to ask him.

"It wasn't easy. My parents had my promise that I won't make my presence known to others. And - " He stopped. A minute passed by with deadly silence.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." I slumped against the railing.

Edward opened his mouth to say something when the door behind us burst open.

"You guys!" Rosalie screamed as she reached us. "Who the fuck invited Jasper?"

"I did and watch your foul mouth." I smiled coyly when Edward snickered behind her back.

Rosalie huffed. "Fine! Your choir group is here. You may want to welcome 'em"

She stared at Edward's blazer on me then she wandered out of the room.

I blew a bang out of my face. "Coming?"

"Sure." Edward trailed behind me as I went downstairs.

"Are you really Ethan's twin?" I teased as we passed the kitchen that was packed with hungry partiers.

"Why not?" He sounded baffled.

"It's just... he's very loud and tends to make a fool of himself. But you're very quiet." I observed.

Actually, when I looked at him again, he looked different. Ethan had brownish yellow hair that was cut short and gelled back with light green eyes and one dimple on his left cheek. Whereas Edward had tousled reddish brown hair with dark green eyes and a slightly crooked nose when Ethan had a pointed nose.

But they both had the same swooning crooked smirk.

We reached the backyard where the choir members were there.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming," I said, removing the blazer and handed it back to Edward.

"Happy birthday!" They all sang in chorus.

Jasper came up to me and handed me a gold-wrapped present. It was a little too small. "It's from the whole group."

"Thank you, enjoy the party." I said, smiling.

"Is there booze?" One of the boy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "On the dining room, drinking is one of the deadly sins, by the way."

"Know that." Another boy saluted and they left inside.

"Tell me if you like it." Jasper crooned in my ear then he strode inside.

"Does he mean the gift?" Edward asked, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"Of course, what else does he mean?" I shrugged, a smile playing on my lips.

Then I paused, it's now or never.

"Edward, did you send me any email?" I asked, not looking at him in the eye.

"Email?" He looked confused and shook his head. "No."

I let out a breath and shook the gift near my ear and heard a glass move inside.

"What do you think it is?" I asked intrigued and shook it near Edward's ear.

"Ah, I have an idea of what that might be." Edward shook his head and made a face. It was cute as hell.

"What?" I asked as I sat on the porch's swing. Edward sat down next to me but kept a distance between us.

"Open it." He said, his eyes sparkling.

I tore open the cover and a small glass tube landed on my lap. Inside it was a small quantity of white powder.

"Oh God, is this what I think it is?" I looked at it like it was a ticking bomb. Edward only nodded.

"How the hell did you know what it is?" I demanded. Edward didn't say anything but he sighed.

"Did Ethan sneak in that too?"

"Yes." He whispered, the cool breeze playing with his hair.

"And did you do it?" I asked, horrified.

"No, but he used to do it before me. Sometimes." He looked down and I could see his auburn hair roots.

I gaped at him with my mouth hanging open. "What else did he sneak in? Girls?"

Edward abruptly stood up. "Hope you have a good birthday, Bella."

"Why don't you answer my question?" I asked, getting up too.

"I have to go. My mom would be waiting for me." He called as he turned and strode to the main gate where a red Skoda appeared.

Elizabeth poked her head out. "Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Thanks, Mrs Masen." I cried, smiling widely.

Edward got inside the back seat and they drove away quickly. I sighed and sat down again.

It seemed that I actually knew nothing about this new Ethan. My former dead best friend.


	8. Speechless noon fear

**Chapter 8 : Speechless noon fear**

* * *

_**~There is more to it than meets the eye~**_

* * *

The next morning, dressed in cute, cotton pajamas, I was drinking freshly-squeezed orange juice. My head pounded and I was sure that I had dark circles under my eyes.

Dad hovered above me. "Are you sure you didn't drink?"

"For the thousandth time, dad, there was no alcohol in the party." I lied through my teeth. I took a huge gulp of juice so it would prevent me from talking.

Dad smirked and left. "If you say so."

My head was pounding so hard that I was surprised blood wasn't pouring out of my eyeballs.

I took another sip. An hour before Dad was back home, Charlotte had kicked everyone out except a few chosen people to help her in cleaning. We removed any evidence that indicated alcohol but left the other things that said wholesome fun. When dad was back, most of the guests were gone.

I wished I hadn't drunk yesterday. I vaguely remember vowing not to drink but after Edward left home with unanswered questions, I went to the backyard and drank atleast eight glasses of beer and I don't even remember how many shots of tequila I drank.

I massaged my head and leaned against the table with a groan. A memory of yesterday flashed before my eyes. _Me laughing loudly at some lame joke a jock said. Me getting on the table and dancing._

"Oh,_ no_!" I moaned and got up from the dining table.

Dad suddenly appeared near the door frame. "Maybe you should go out, instead of moping around."

"Where? And I'm _not_ moping around." I said, exasperated.

"Why don't you drive down to the charity with your old clothes? Stick to your old plan." He suggested before he left again.

Mom had suggested on the phone that I should give my old, discarded clothes to the charity as my birthday penance. I was too busy yesterday and I decided to do it now.

I walked through my big walk-in closet and took the clothes that I had folded neatly in the end. It was an armful and I packed them in a brown paper bag. I was in the _Go green _club in my school and was obliged only to use paper bags. Any bags that doesn't include plastic.

I changed out of my attire to a red flannel button down shirt and light blue skinny Gucci jeans I'd purchased day before yesterday when I had been upset. I had gotten the habit of going for shopping whenever I became upset. Blame it on Rosalie and Charlotte.

I drove down the road, passing the Wisteria lane where St Florence Cemetery was. I wanted to go in but I decided that I would come after my trip to the Charity. After some time, I cut off the engine in the parking lot with a sigh. My head was still pounding loudly.

I quickly tied the straps of my black Christian Louboutin sandals around my ankles. I put on the Gucci sunglasses Charlotte gifted me. I didn't want anyone to see my eyes. Then taking the paper bag, I hastened inside the old building. Hot air greeted me inside and I tried not to groan.

Inside, I gave the bag full of clothes to the woman-Ms Irvin-I usually gave and signed my name in the register. Next to me, I heard someone talk in a low, attractive voice.

"No, I am his twin..." The familiar voice went on.

I shoved the register towards Ms Irvin and whirled around to came face to face with none other than Edward Masen.

"Hey, Bella." He sounded bewildered. But I hadn't forgotten how abruptly he left yesterday.

"Hello, Edward." I said in a tone that I used to address losers and turned away.

"Tell Chief Swan that I asked about him." Ms Irvin said and I nodded.

From the bag Edward had kept on the table to give, a familiar looking shirt peaked out. My breath caught in my throat when I realized that it was Ethan's. They were giving away Ethan's clothes? I left the building but I could hear Edward's footsteps as he neared me.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday." He huffed, falling into steps with me.

"Whatever." I sniffed haughtily, as we reached my car.

Edward grabbed me by my arm and spun me around. As he did, I stumbled over my sandals, careening into Edward. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me upright...and into him. His body felt cold and safe, and he smelled just like he did yesterday. Honey and Cinnamon.

I moved away quickly and he jammed his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah." I busied myself by straightening my shirt.

"I'm guessing that you probably saw whose clothes were inside the bag?" He muttered.

"Yes," I realized, and my tone seethed with rage.

"It wasn't my idea. My mom...she didn't want Ethan's things to remind her of him. She's going through enough pain." He explained quietly and lowered his eyes.

I sucked in a sharp breath. "I cannot believe it! How could she?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I told you, she's going through enough now. And also for your information, she has another illness-recovered son who she has to take care of."

"You mean that you are the extra pain she is going through?" I hissed before I could recall what I told.

Edward's eyes flashed and he recoiled like I slapped him.

Right at that moment, a girl's voice called out. "Edward!"

We both turned and I saw a tall, blonde haired girl in enormous Valentino sunglasses walking towards us. Up close, I looked at her fully. With her slender frame, straight bleached blonde hair, dark blue eyes and pouty lips, she was pretty. There were Pink stripes in her hair.

"Edward, hey!" She looked at me. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Bella, this is Kate Denali, Kate, this is Bella Swan." Edward shifted slightly towards her.

Kate looked at me with restrained excitement. "You mean, _'The _Bella Swan'?"

My eyebrows shot up in confusion and astonishment. What did she mean by _'The _Bella Swan'? She made the 'The' sound like she was pronouncing it before a vowel. I didn't miss the warning look Edward shot Kate.

"Are you Tanya's sister?" I asked, as everything fell into place.

"Yes, Tanya had spoken about you many times." She said, bouncing in her place. Her round blue eyes were filled with awe.

Just thinking about Tanya made me want to puke. First, Tanya got Ethan and now Kate gets Edward. _Finis. Finito. _

The end.

When I didn't say anything, Edward spoke. "Kate also goes to St Martin."

It almost sounded like he was explaining why he was with her, not that I cared anyway. He was just the mystery twin of Ethan and who will always stay as a mystery.

The silence was awkward and I opened my car door.

"Well, I'll see you all." I called as I closed the door behind me. Edward reached forward, like he wanted me to stop but stepped back when Kate said something to him.

I could feel his eyes follow me as I drove down the street. It was exciting and frustrating at the same time. I was excited because I could see Edward still staring at my retreating car even when Kate talked to him. Frustrated because I couldn't place the feeling that coursed through my veins when I saw Kate with him.

I blinked, dazed. Maybe another hour of good sleep was all I needed to clear my confusing thoughts.

* * *

I awoke to the doorbell ringing. Instead of the normal doorbell chime, it was "Oops! I did it again" in Muzak version. When did dad changed that?

I threw back my duvet and flew down the spiral staircase to see who it was. When I opened the door, I gasped. It was Ethan. I was sure that it was Ethan and not Edward. He had the same smug smile he wore around me.

"Bella!" He grinned crookedly and spread out his arms. "I'm back!"

"Holy..." I choked on my words, blinking furiously a couple of times. "How did you come alive?"

Ethan glanced around, looking anxiously. "Can I come in?"

Not trusting my voice, I moved away to let him in and gasped again. How could this be real? Ethan was alive?

"Listen closely, Bella." He began, looking nervous. "There's something you should know, about our family and about Edward."

"What is it?" I rubbed my eyes, hoping he would just go away.

"My death is...c-closely related with my blood..." His voice started fading away and finally it sounded like it was coming from a deep well.

"I can't hear you!" I cried, grasping his arms.

Suddenly, my back door started shaking, like someone was trying to come in. Ethan looked at it and became very pale.

"Bel...Ed-d...murder..." His voice was completely gone now and the door burst open.

Ethan stepped in front of me, trying to block the sight of whoever had come inside.

"Time to go, Ethan." A strong, powerful voice called from the doorway.

Ethan was furiously shaking his head and he looked back at me, somehow managing to find his voice.

"Run!"

Black, gelatinous substance began dripping out of his nostrils.

"Your...nose..." I gasped and it started seeping out his eyeballs. It was dripping from his fingernails and ears too.

Ethan forced a smile. "I'm just rotting."

I shrieked and jerked up in my bed. Sweat drenched my body and the afternoon sunlight streamed through the windows. I was just dreaming. But the dream-or nightmare-felt very real. I could almost feel Ethan's arm on mine.

I flexed my hand and when I sniffed them, I could have sworn that I smelt Neutrogena body cream, that Ethan used. I got out of bed and padded to the long mirror that hung near my closet.

Surprisingly, my dark circles were gone and my chocolate brown eyes were filled with-fright? The nightmare had shaken me to the core. Right at that moment, my Sidekick on the nightstand vibrated and let out a shrill sound.

I answered it and smiled when I heard Rosalie's perky voice on the other side.

"Bella, sweetie, are you free now?"

I glanced at the clock and shrugged. "Yep."

"My date with Emmett is this evening. Can you help me dress?" She asked, giddiness clear in her voice.

"I would love to."

* * *

An hour later, after having lunch and chatting about my nightmare, I and Rosalie were lying on my bed.

"Are you telling me that the Ethan in your dream told you that Edward is related to his murder?" Rosalie arched an elegant eyebrow.

"No! His blood, or that was what he said." I mumbled, sniffling. We both didn't understand what he meant by blood.

Rosalie remained silent, staring at the open window thoughtfully.

"Come on, I don't want you depressed. You start dressing." I suggested, pulling her up.

Late evening, Rosalie stood in front of the mirror, turning from left to right.

"Should I have used a curling iron on my hair?" She questioned.

"Nah, you look great." I reassured her for the hundredth time.

She pulled off the striped T-shirt she was wearing, threw it on the floor and pulled on a dark green crouchet top.

"How is this?"

"Perfect." I nodded.

The doorbell rang and I froze, my mind going back to my nightmare.

"Bella, I am sure it is Emmett. You don't mind, do you?" She admitted, little sheepishly.

"You asked him to pick you from my house?" I asked chuckling.

Rosalie bit on her pinkie nail. "Well, there's another reason too and you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" I asked, and the doorbell rang again.

"Why don't you go down and get it? I'll be down in a sec." Rosalie picked up a mascara wand and leaned in to the mirror.

I squared my shoulders and walked to the foot of the stairs. I could see a shadowy figure shifting back and forth through the molted glass of the front door. Taking a deep breath, I whipped open the door.

"Emmett, hey, come in." I said smiling as I let him in.

"I hope you don't mind babysitting Edward." Emmett grinned boyishly.

"Babysitting who?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

Suddenly, another figure appeared near my doorway.

Edward Masen.

* * *

_**Please review if you want another quick chapter. It means the world to me!**_

_**-BellaEdwardJacobLove**_


	9. Moth to flames

**Chapter 9 : Moth to flames**

* * *

_**~There is a thin line between love and hate~**_

* * *

"You are going to pay for this, Rose." I hissed close to Rosalie's ear and shot Emmett a sweet smile.

"So, are we ready to go?" Emmett asked Rosalie, oblivious to the hissing fight that was going on between us.

"Of course." Rosalie beamed, getting up.

As Emmett and Edward went outside to talk, Rosalie turned towards me.

"Please, Bella. Just one night. Your dad has night shift and Edward's parents are out of station. He can't be left alone. I really like Emmett, please don't ruin this." Rosalie pleaded with me, her blue eyes sparkling.

When she had come downstairs after finishing her make up, she put her arm around me and greeted Emmett. And that time, her arm shook on my shoulder. This was the very first date she was very nervous.

She had fallen for him at first sight.

I softened. "Fine, but don't bother me if I end up killing him."

Rosalie grinned widely. "You're the best, Bella!"

"I know, I know." I rolled my eyes playfully and pushed her outside my house.

Emmett and Edward looked up. Edward looked uncomfortable and Emmett bumped his shoulder.

"That's your call, Eddie." Emmett snickered and he escorted Rosalie to his car that was parked near the end of the street.

I glanced at Edward and was not surprised to find him staring at me.

"Come in." I spoke in a neutral tone and led him inside.

My heart was sprinting against my rib cage as I sat on the emerald colored couch. I scooted to the corner of the couch and looked at him.

"You want to sit?" I asked, without meeting his eyes.

"Sure," He plopped down two cushions away. How ironic that his eyes matched the color of the couch.

I searched for the remote and switched on the LCD TV with a soft sigh. It directly went to CNN news channel. I froze when Ethan's picture appeared in the TV screen. At the corner of my eye, I saw Edward lean towards the TV.

_"Police have opened Ethan Masen case, and are in the process of questioning witnesses. The Masen family will have to face the questions of the murder of their sixteen year old son Ethan Masen. He was found dead in his car on a lonely highway on August 22nd. It was found that he was strangled to death."_ A news reporter said dramatically.

"Newscasters are such drama queens," I muttered angrily as the camera focused on the Ethan shrine, the candles, stuffed dolls, beautiful flowers and photos.

When they showed a shot of his abandoned car found on the highway, I switched off the TV with a whimper.

"Only the news could find a way to make a horrible story worse." Edward agreed softly.

I wanted to curl up in a ball on my canopied bed and cry till tears would come no more. Tears ran down my cheeks, making my vision blurry and dazed.

"Come here," He said, patting the place close to him.

When I stared at him blankly, he spoke. "I won't bite, promise."

I bit back a sob and something hard and sharp pressed down on my chest. I moved and sat closer to him.

"It's so strange to believe that Ethan is dead. I could feel Ethan's presence floating everywhere. How could he be dead?" I cried, letting the tears fall freely now.

"I know." He said softly, sliding his arm around my waist and tucking me into his side as if he was trying to protect me. It was kind of sweet. I let myself lean into him. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Everyone keeps saying that." I said, my voice thick with tears.

"Because it's true." His hand stroked my back up and down gently, soothingly.

And that action made me think of Ethan. I broke down completely and cried. Edward just held me, not saying a word. His hand cradled the back of my neck, running through my hair. I sobbed and trembled and sobbed till I felt a little lighter.

I sat up and saw Edward's shirt was wet.

"Sorry." I croaked out, wiping the tears.

"Don't be." He touched my face slightly. My heart took on a double beat and there were nervous butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks." I murmured, shifting away.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" He tried, drawing soothing circles on my hands.

"Well," I shrugged. "Do you know to cook?"

I was sure that the answer was going to be no since he spent his life in a hospital. Maybe I should teach him?

"Nope - I'm pathetic - I can't even make a toast without burning the kitchen." Edward made a face.

I cackled, the tears fully gone now and Edward grinned in response.

"Do you want me to teach you?" I asked timidly.

Edward straightened up. "Why not? Wait, are you a good cook? I don't want us to flame the kitchen."

My grin was wicked. "Why don't you find out?"

I led him inside our kitchen that had a high ceiling, two big windows and all the required items. We tried to make pancakes but it ended up looking like a flat shaped shit.

I stood with my back to him as I stared the messy pancakes, my shoulders shaking.

"Bella - are you crying?" He sounded horrified.

I whirled around and when he saw that I was actually laughing, he let out a chuckle of his own then another and then we both were laughing so hard that my stomach hurt and tears burned near my eyes.

Powders of flour covered his shirt collar and he looked cute. Cute in a way I'd never thought about Ethan.

"Maybe I _am _not good at it." I pouted, clearing the counter.

"You were good, I ruined it." Edward pointed out. "Now it looks like..."

"Flat shaped shit." I dead-panned. Edward smirked eyeing the pancake and I giggled. Then I glanced at the clock and was surprised to find out that it had been 1 hour 30 minutes since Rose left.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off and went completely. I groped around in the darkness and found the shelf I was looking for. I took the emergency candles out and lit them quickly.

"Need help?" Edward's voice came from behind me and I jumped startled.

"Yeah, you could place these candles in the hall room." I gave the candles to him and turned back to lighting the other candles.

We ended up sitting on the couch again with the dim light of the candle surrounding us. There was a silence as I stared at the featureless wall blankly. I looked at Edward and saw that he had a very bored look on his face.

If Emmett hadn't left him here, under my surveillance, I was sure that Edward would have had fun at his mansion. Alone or not.

"I'm sorry you have to be here, next time, I'll make sure Emmett leaves you alone." I spoke my thought aloud.

"Right." Edward mumbled, toying with his T-shirt's hem.

It seemed like the electricity had taken his good mood away with it. I wondered if he would become cold toward me again. Won't that be awkward?

"Okay, the silence is disturbing." I scowled into the darkness. "Say something, even if it is an insult."

"Insult, huh? Here you go: stop talking, your breath is creating a hole in the ozone layer." He said with smile. Somehow, the smile seemed ominous to me.

Then followed a stunned silence. I didn't mean it when I told him to say an insult!

"Where you in the hospital because of multiple personality disorder?" I fumed, folding my arms across my chest.

I heard his sharp intake of breath but he kept quiet. I rolled my eyes and whipped my Sidekick out of my jean pocket. I hit speed dial and Rose answered in the fourth ring.

"When will you be back? There's no current in my place." I grumbled, pushing my hair out of my face.

There was a pause. "Another hour."

"Rose, it's freakin' boring here. Emmett might want to take Edward back." I licked my lips and continued scowling.

"Fine, we'll be there as soon as possible." Then the line went dead.

What the hell?

"Soo, how are you enjoying your school?" I drawled inspite of myself and lounged on the couch.

"Tell me Bella, _do you_ have multiple personality or bipolar disorder?" He asked frostily.

"_Ugh_, I'm just trying to make a civil conversation." I rolled my eyes and twisted my hair into a ponytail.

Edward took out his cell phone-a Blackberry-when it let out a bleat.

"Hello, Kate." He crooned quietly into the phone.

I gritted my teeth and turned away. I wondered what these Denali sisters possessed that attracted men to them like moth to flames.

"Yes, you can come to my house tomorrow evening." He paused. "I'll give you the address in school."

He was inviting her to his house? I could just imagine him taking Kate to his room where I and Ethan used to spend endless hours of fun.

I sighed and just as Edward kept his cell after some more minutes, the electricity came.

"Good Lord." I muttered gratefully and stood up. I really wanted to change out of my sweat drenched t-shirt.

I slightly shifted towards Edward. "I'm going up to my room, gimme a call when Emmett comes."

"Oh, okay." He did sound disappointed. He was really good at acting.

"You can watch TV if you want." I shrugged helplessly towards the LCD.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine with sitting alone. I have done that my entire life, why wouldn't I now?" He mused to himself.

Something inside me felt a pang of sadness for him. I quickly went around the room and extinguished the candles one by one.

"Do you want something else before I go?" I insisted, wiping my palms on my jeans.

"Can I get water, please?" His voice sounded polite and I resisted the urge to massage my forehead in frustration.

I went to the kitchen and he trailed behind me quietly. The water bottles were set on the counter.

I reached for it at the same time as Edward, and it was just one of those perfect movie moments where the hands touch and you know the characters are going to kiss. Only this time, his cold arms somehow accidently circled me, pinning me against the counter and bracing the edge of the fridge, he leaned forward.

My eyes widened and my heart nearly sprang from my rib cage when his lips barely brushed against my forehead. His lips were cold, like he had been eating ice cream.

When the doorbell rang, we both shot from each other like we were on fire.

* * *

_**I'm happy with the feedback! I'm trying to keep it as intriguing as possible!**_

_**-BellaEdwardJacobLove**_


	10. Unwanted raven head

**Chapter 10 : Unwanted raven head**

* * *

_**~A therapist a day keeps the bad memories away~**_

* * *

The next Monday morning, as I walked through the school hallway, all I could see was the walls covered with colorful papers that explained about the big football game approaching and the Homecoming dance. Rosalie was quiet behind me, her usually cheerful face pensive and brooding.

"Why aren't you talking? Why haven't you been talking your date? You love to gush about it!" I said exasperated.

Rosalie stalled for a second before she continued walking. "Lunch."

"Oh, okay." I blinked. She wasn't usually snappy and it had me worried. I looked around and saw that the entire school was talking about my party I threw day before yesterday.

Charlotte appeared from behind the only vending machine available in Newport.

"Hiya, girlies." She greeted us with a lopsided grin. "So, Rose, how was your date with Emmett?"

I shot Charlotte a warning look and she look baffled but she dropped it. Suddenly, Maggie came running towards us.

"You guys, there is something you all need to know." She panted wildly.

"What is it?" I leaned forward, avoiding curious eyes.

"Ransleigh's police officers are here about Ethan's murder." Maggie cringed just as the PA speakers in the hall crackled.

"It's Ms Cope." The head Secretariat's voice rang through the school and all paused what they were doing. "We want the following students in the principal's office room right now."

I was pretty sure who the students were.

"Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Charlotte Ackerd."

"I'll see you later." Maggie squeezed our hands and left.

"Shit." Charlotte's eyes widened.

It was a walk of shame as we pushed through the very curious students who were intentionally blocking our ways. Rosalie opened the heavy glass door and we entered timidly. The last time I came here was when I was selected to teach for the singing competition.

Mr Greene was standing and two Ransleigh's police officers were seated on the stiff leather chairs. One was short and bald with a large mustache. The other officer was young and handsome.

"Ah, you all are here. I'll leave you then." Mr Greene nodded towards the officers and left the room.

"Why don't you all sit down?" The handsome officer gestured to the brown couch opposite to him.

We sat down cautiously, Rosalie and Charlotte on either sides of me. Something felt wrong, I didn't know whether it was because of my intuition or the grave faces of the officers.

"I'm Officer Henry." The short man said. "And this is Officer Peter."

I straightened my school blazer and nodded with the others. Officer Peter took out a notepad and a pen.

"We'll be asking questions of what happened that night and the others are the usual ones. You're one of the witnesses." He declared.

"Do you think if anyone close to Ethan might have wanted to hurt him?" That was the first question.

"No, we were the ones who were very close to him." Rosalie answered.

"Who was the last person seen with Ethan?"

I shifted uncomfortably. _Tanya_. I wanted to say but I kept my mouth shut because he sounded like he knew Tanya was with him and that he was only testing us.

"No, I and Charlotte were in the park. Bella was in her house." Rosalie again clarified. I had to admit it, she was the bravest one of us all.

"Don't you know, Bella?" Officer Peter turned his electric blue eyes towards me.

_Don't say! Don't say!_

Screw it, I thought and sighed.

"Tanya," I gulped, hoping I didn't sound suspicious.

Rosalie and Charlotte turned their heads toward me startled and I looked down guiltily.

Officer Peter smirked. "And in what situation did you find them?

Blood colored my cheeks and I replied in a stiff tone. "They were making out when I found them in his room. I left quickly then."

"Why didn't you tell the cops before itself?" He asked, cocking his head to one side like a dog.

"Embarrassing." I bit out, wanting to bury myself inside the couch.

Officer Peter left it at that and resumed the other questions which were quite easy to say without sounding guilty. But I didn't dare open my mouth about Ethan's last sent text messages.

It seemed both of the officers saw right through me because when the interrogation was over, they gave a shocking news.

"We have booked an appointment with a therapist this evening for you all." Officer Henry began.

"Without our permission?" I asked, incredulously.

He gave me a glare and ignored my remark. "Ethan's twin Edward will also be joining you."

I felt like tearing the whole room.

"I have choir practice." I said quickly, hoping they would leave me out of this.

"Oh, we know. We've canceled it, hope you don't mind." Officer Peter again smirked.

That did it. I whipped my cell out of my schoolbag, not caring the school rules and dialed Dad's number. He was the chief of the police and I wondered what they will think about it.

"Dad," I growled through my teeth. "Your officers are here and they have..."

The entire room was silent as I told him everything and he paused for a second.

I gave the cell to Officer Peter as dad asked and looked at Rosalie and Charlotte smugly.

Then he gave the cell back. "We're sorry, miss but this is our orders from Mr Greene."

Mr Greene? What the hell?

They both left quickly and Mr Greene dismissed us, reminding us about our appointments.

"Your funeral." Rosalie seethed as we came out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell us Bella?" Charlotte began first. The unavoidable.

"Like I said it was embarrassing. But I promise I won't keep secrets here after." I swore in apology.

"Secret_s_? Do you have more?" Rosalie's eyes bulged.

I scowled. "That came out wrong. I meant to say secret. Not secrets."

"I don't want to talk about this _now_."

Charlotte and Rosalie stalked away from me, leaving me alone the hallway. The classes had started.

* * *

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself and opened the building's wooden door. In the waiting room, Rosalie, Charlotte and Edward sat.

"Hey, Bella." Rosalie said, smiling slightly. The fight we had this morning was severe than we thought and I didn't even eat lunch with them. Instead, I and Maggie sat alone.

"Hey, Rosalie." I said coolly and sauntered inside. I sat on the plastic chair next to a very uncomfortable Edward.

"Nice bag." Charlotte said appreciatively , glancing at my Dolce & Gabbana small circle shaped crossbody.

She was ass-kissing me and I didn't appreciate it. I smoothened non-existent wrinkles off my white t-shirt that had a picture of the eagle.

"Have you ever been hypnotized?" Edward's low, velvety voice asked me.

I turned to face and shook my head. "No - just the thought of it makes me ?"

"Once, I thought it was fun and gave it a shot." Edward admitted, a little sheepishly.

"How was it?" I asked intrigued. I noticed how Charlotte was watching us with narrowed eyes.

"Like I was floating. In fact, the doctor who did it insisted me to think of floating in colorful lights." He shrugged.

"So, technically we have to see a disco ball in front of our eyes?" I let sarcasm flow in my tone mixed with humor.

"Yes - technically." Edward snickered. His full rosy lips made me think of yesterday night when they had brushed accidently against my forehead.

I looked towards the therapist's blue door and groaned. "I feel like I am trapped in an aquarium."

"Am I a fish then?" He demanded, his lips jutting out into a pout.

"How about a clownfish?" I suggested, pushing my hair back.

Edward feigned hurt. "Do I behave like a clown?"

I opened my mouth to say something when I saw Rosalie and Charlotte rolling their blue eyes at us.

"What's your problem?" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

Just then, the office door swung open, and a petite young woman poked her head out. "Come in."

We strode into Dr Cullen's office, which was big and bright and contained three brown couches. Dr Cullen sat in the leather chair behind her large wooden desk that contained folders, pen holders and books.

Charlotte and Rosalie sat on the middle couch. I sat at the couch that was at the end and surprisingly, Edward joined me. We told our names, just in case and I stared at the the Doctor appraisingly.

She looked in her mid - twenties with ballet dancer frame, silky black hair tumbling off her shoulders and sharp, knowing ice blue eyes. She looked intimidating and unnaturally beautiful at the same time.

"I'm Alice Cullen," She began in a soft, tinkling voice. "Mr Greene had told me that your best friend was murdered, or in Edward's case, his twin was murdered. How do you feel about his murder?"

No one said anything and I looked down, staring at Edward's pale strong hand instead. His fingers were long and elegant. I wondered if it was because he played piano. I will ask him later.

"Charlotte, why don't you go first?" Alice suggested, sitting crosslegged on top of her desk.

"Sad and frustrated." Charlotte replied in a monotone, like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Same." Rosalie said quickly before Alice could ask her. A look of confusion washed over Rosalie's face.

"Bella?" Alice's voice changed, it had a slight edge to it.

"Hurt and lonely." I said without looking at her. There was something wrong about Alice. But I couldn't put my hands on what was wrong.

"Lonely?" Alice chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Why do you feel lonely? Your other friends are still here."

I scowled but softened when Edward shot me a quick grin.

"I was very close to Ethan than to Rose and Charlotte. So, I feel lonely because I miss him." I explained quietly.

Alice nodded pensively. "Edward?"

Edward shifted slightly towards me, like he needed my support. "I agree with Bella. I feel lonely more than ever. He used to visit me often when I was in the hospital."

Alice nodded and scribbled in her red notepad and sighed.

"Having your dear friend and twin to die is something awful. But you have to co-operate with me to put this bad chapter of your life behind." She spoke in a soothing tone. "Your next appointment with me is on Wednesday. When you come, you have to share good memories of Ethan with me. Understand?"

We nodded and Alice dismissed us. "I may hypnotize you on Wednesday to wash out bad memories."

As soon as we were out, I stretched and let out a strangled sigh.

"Bye, Edward." I waved at Edward who waved back and got inside my car without a glance at my now old friends.

* * *

_**I finally brought in Alice! Review and tell me what you think about her role.**_

_**-BellaEdwardJacobLove**_


	11. A souvenir

**Chapter 11: A Souvenir**

* * *

_**~A spark neglected makes a mighty fire - Robert Herrick~**_

* * *

I hadn't heard from Rosalie or Charlotte after leaving Dr Cullen's office. I didn't know whether the silence was good or bad. So, when I went to school the next day, I was a little surprised when they both didn't talk to me.

I wanted to apologize to them but the problem was I hadn't seen them anywhere. They weren't at Bloomsbury, Newport's coffee bar. I didn't pass them in the hallways between third and fourth period. They hadn't shown up in gym, either. At the end of the day, I was at the point of feeling sick.

The silence felt ominous to me now. Maggie assured me that they just needed time and if it wasn't for her, I would have gone home feigning sickness. Actually, I did feel sick. Ever since coming home from the therapist's session, I felt like I was missing something. Like something important that was right under my nose.

I met up with Mr Cart, my former singing teacher, and explained to him that I wasn't feeling good enough to go for the choir meeting at St Martin.

"But you will come on Thursday, right?" He asked, pushing his music notes from the desk.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked, bewildered.

"You have your therapy tomorrow, Bella, don't tell me you forgot." He said disapprovingly.

And there went my day, discovering that the entire school now knew that I and my friends were meeting up with a grief counselor. Some crazy girls even had the audacity to walk right up to my locker and ask me if Edward was hot just as Ethan.

At the end of the say, I was again at my locker, taking out the necessary books out with a resigned sigh. There was a lot of homework to do. Just thinking about them made my head ache badly.

"Hey Bella." Tyler Crowley greeted me, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Oh, hey Tyler." I said without looking up and kept arranging the books. Tyler was one of the Ethan's football mates who kept trying to hook up with me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Homecoming dance with me, now that Ethan is gone, I hope that I can fill his place." He grinned widely.

I gaped at him. "Run away before I kill you!"

Tyler shrugged. "That isn't a qualified no."

"Leave her alone, you scum bag!" Maggie sneered, pushing him away with shockingly one quick shove.

"Suit yourself." Tyler said and left.

I turned and saw that people were watching us and I glared at the curious eyes that met mine. Then we both made the trip to my car.

"So, I'll give you a call after the choir meeting?" Maggie asked as we reached my Lexus.

"I forgot to tell you, I am not going." I shook my head.

"Then are you free?" She drawled leaning against the car.

"Yep, I'm open to alternatives." I shrugged, shifting my school bag from one shoulder to another.

"Why don't we meet at some cafe?" She asked, twirling a piece of her blonde hair.

"What about Modish? That's the new cafe two blocks down my house." I suggested, aching for caffeine.

"Cool, I'll see you there then." Maggie pushed away from my car and went the other way.

* * *

"That's the probably the one thing we haven't done yet." I snickered and Maggie joined me.

We were seated in the corner of the cafe, Modish, with milk shakes wrapped around our hands and I was telling her about my fun days with Ethan, Rosalie and Charlotte. Ever since Ethan's funeral, I wanted to talk about him to someone. I tried it with Edward but his mood swings were giving me a whiplash.

And I finally found Maggie who listened to me with full interest and I knew she wasn't faking it. We were also watching other people and commenting about their clothing, appearance and it was very fun to do it with Maggie.

Most of the girls who went to Newport where also in the cafe, gossiping about the Homecoming dance.

"Are you going to the dance?" Maggie asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't think so." I shook my head and looked away. I and Ethan always went together for dances and I didn't want to go Homecoming with some other date.

"Is it because of Ethan?" Maggie frowned. "We can go as a group, no need for you to get a date."

"Sounds tempting, I'll think about it." I shrugged with a grin.

"What about Edward? Won't he go with you?" She asked, blinking innocently.

"Edward and I are not on the best terms right now." I admitted reluctantly.

"Well, you have another week for you to woo him." She smirked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I don't think he is a type who can easily be wooed, Maggie." Inspite of myself, I scowled.

"So you are admitting that you want to woo him? Am I right?" She stifled a giggle.

"_Ugh_, Maggie, shut up." I groaned.

The cafe was playing a radio station, and after the song ended, the host started talking.

"_The next song Tired of being sorry by Enrique Iglesias is dedicated to Isabella Swan by her rueful frenemy Edward Masen..."_

I choked on my drink and covered my mouth with a tissue, coughing slightly. Maggie's shoulders were shaking but she kept her head down. I looked around and saw that all the students who went to Newport were staring at me with mouths hanging open.

It was kind of flattering but embarrassing at the same time. When Maggie looked up, her amber eyes were wide with wonder and amusement. She got up, kept the bill on the table and pulled me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a blush blooming on my cheeks.

"You're wasting your time here! Go to his house and accept his apology." She squealed and tugged me outside.

"He never apologized, Maggie." I argued though hope fluttered inside me.

"What does it mean by 'rueful frenemy'?" Maggie rolled her eyes and pushed me inside her car. I had walked down to the cafe.

"I'm not sure whether this is right." I said nervously.

She pretended not to hear me and started the car. "Can you tell me his address or should I call him?"

After I told her the address, I was holding onto the dashboard for my dear life as Maggie roared past the other cars. I was pretty sure that we had a police car following us with the lights flashing.

Just ten minutes later, she cut the engine in front of Ethan's huge Victorian house.

She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "This is so romantic!"

"It's not! He probably did it out of boredom." I bit on my lip thoughtfully.

"If he was bored, why in the world would he suggest a song to be played that you like and he hates?" She cocked her head.

"Hey, how do you know he doesn't like Enrique?" I defended him.

"No boys like crybabies, Bella. And Enrique is definitely a crybaby." She tittered and pushed me out of her car.

"If you leave me, how will I go back home?" I cried, knocking at her window.

"Consider it lucky, he _might_ give you a ride." Maggie winked suggestively and quickly darted out of the quiet leafy road.

I glanced at the house and back at my watch with a gulp. It was 7:25. Won't his parents be home? What would I tell them if they were in the house? All those questions rang in my mind as I climbed the three steps on the porch.

The last time I came here was during Ethan's funeral. It seemed like a lifetime ago. I thought I saw a shadow flicker across the top window of the house. The family's Mercedes was not in the driveway.

Taking a deep yoga breath, I rang the bell. I hopped from foot to foot, wondering if this was a mistake. There were footsteps inside, a thud and the door swung open to reveal Edward Masen. I gasped involuntarily.

His auburn hair was wild and messy at the top of his head, his skin gleamed and his green eyes sparkled under a fringe of think, long eyelashes. Actually, he had the longest eyelashes I had ever seen on anyone.

His full rosy lips curled into a half smile. "Bella? - Come in."

"Hi, I didn't mean to bother you - " I began dizzily as soon as we were inside his hall room.

"Please, you're not bothering me. It's a pleasure to have you here." He grinned crookedly. "Come on up, we'll talk there."

We went upstairs and he opened his door for me with what I assumed was a quiet sigh. I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw that he had changed the entire room. It didn't look like Ethan's room anymore except for the thick golden carpet that covered the floor. I had helped Elizabeth pick the color when they were decorating.

The western wall where Ethan used to have his football trophies, hang our school pictures was completely changed. It was covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. In the corner, a sophisticated-looking sound system was placed, and a colossal bed dominated the central space.

The coverlet was dull gold, just lighter than the walls; the frame was black, made of intricately patterned wrought iron. Sculpted metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice overhead. A black couch sat on the corner.

He picked up a remote and turned the stereo on. It was quiet, but the soft jazz number sounded like the band was in the room with us. He sat on the couch and gestured for me to sit. I saw down quietly on the corner, fidgeting.

"It doesn't even look like Ethan's room." I breathed in wonder, glancing around.

"Don't you like it?" Edward asked, lowering his eyes.

"I love it." I reassured him. "Good acoustics."

Edward chuckled. "I am guessing you are here for a reason."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, about that, why did you dedicate a song for me?"

"Ah, you heard it?" He paused. "I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior. I didn't know how...so I decided to do it in the radio."

"Apology accepted." I shrugged with a small smile.

Edward smiled back. "Thanks."

I looked at Edward closely. He had a face like some ancient Greek sculpture. I had never noticed Ethan very closely but now that I did, I realized that Edward was very, very handsome, there were no words to describe his beauty.

He had a chiseled jaw, slightly crooked button nose, high prominent cheekbones and lavender eyelids. I had the sudden urge to run my hands through his wild thick hair and give it a tug.

Edward suddenly stood up, interrupting my ogling. "I'll bring you something to drink. Feel free to go through my things."

Before I could protest, he was gone. Did I make him uncomfortable or was he nervous? His closet was half open, revealing his neatly stacked clothes that was in wooden hangers. My closet had the same wooden hangers. Atleast we had that in common.

A small velvet covered box was on the top of the drawer. I glanced at the closed door. If he came back in and caught me...I really shouldn't - but I already took it on my palm.

With my heart beating rapidly, I opened the lid. First, it appeared to be empty. Then I saw the thin strip of red silk, folded over and over on itself neatly in one corner. I pulled it out and stared at with shock.

It was the same ribbon I had tied the photo that had me and Ethan in it and kept it on Ethan's grave in front of Edward. I remembered having a huge fight with him that day.

I struggled to find words to name the feelings that flooded through me. For a few seconds, I drowned in them.

When I surfaced, I was not the same girl I had been.

* * *

**_Tell me what you are thinking! Bella is finally falling in love :D_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	12. Deceived by appearance

**Chapter 12 : Deceived by appearance**

* * *

_**~First appearance deceives many - Ovid~**_

* * *

Tears sprung to my eyes as I staggered back to the couch and sat on it unsteadily. Edward had cared about me for that long? Why did he even have it with him? He had it in a jewel box, was my ribbon that precious? When it came to Edward, all I could expect and get was questions, and _definitely _not answers.

The door opened and I quickly wiped my tears that had fallen with my scarf. Edward closed the door behind him with his feet and walked inside gracefully, sitting down next to me.

"Here." He tossed me a cold tin and wiped his hands on his jeans.

I glanced down at it, surprised. "Seriously, red bull?"

"You want something else?" Edward made a move to get up. "I think my mom has diet coke."

"No, it's fine." I waved my hand and popped the lid open. I couldn't get the ribbon out of my mind.

Edward's eyes wandered around the room and for one wild second, his eyes stayed on the closet from where I had found the ribbon. Then he opened his tin.

"Don't worry, I didn't raid." I smirked, relieved and took a a big gulp.

"Woah, someone's thirsty." He smirked back, ignoring my remark.

"I didn't even walk." I frowned and took another sip.

"Who was your ride? She or he left you all alone here." He took a sip, his Adam apple bobbing.

My belly tingled and I looked away, clearing my throat.

"Maggie, she's my new best friend." I rolled my eyes. I still hadn't heard from Rosalie or Charlotte.

"So, I am assuming she is the new member of your posse." He guessed.

"Actually, yes but I am not really on talking terms with my other friends." I admitted, letting out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong?" He frowned. "_Ugh!_ Why am I sounding nosy?"

"You _do _sound nosy but it's okay. I didn't tell Rosalie and Charlotte about seeing Tanya in Ethan's room and they are still angry with me. Doesn't that seem a little stupid?" I rambled, my mind going dizzy from the drink.

"Sounds babyish." He agreed, fiddling with his drink.

"Babyish? Is that even a word?" I giggled, then became quiet when his stare became intense.

"Bella, why don't we start over and give each other a second chance?" Edward suggested, placing his now empty tin down.

"Okay." I nodded eagerly and stuck my hand out. "I'm Bella Swan."

His cool large hand closed around my fingers. "I'm Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

An electric current shot through my hand and buzzed my entire body. I throbbed with the need to touch him again when he moved his hand away quickly. Did he feel the electricity too?

"So for starters, we'll start our friendship by telling our deepest secrets." He said, his eyes swimming with amusement.

"Edward, you can't be serious." I cringed, knowing he would run away after hearing my dirty secrets.

"Well, friendship is built on secrets. Ours will be strong if we tell each other something we cannot tell others." He declared, leaning back.

I scowled slightly. "Why don't you start first?"

"I'm guessing you do not trust me. Well then, let me think." He intertwined his hands and stared at them for a moment.

His every moment was fascinating, the way he leaned back that showed his long, smooth neck. The way he stretched his arms that showed his sexy tiny hair on them.

Jeez, I was definitely going crazy. Crazy over him.

"Okay, I got one. But you're not going to like it." He began ominously and I gulped, waiting.

What was I expecting?

That he lost his virginity to Kate?

That he loves someone?

That he killed Ethan?

That he stalked me? I mentally scolded myself for the stupid assumptions.

"Do you remember the first time you met Ethan?" He asked slowly, his tone guarded.

"Yes." I whispered confused. What did _that _have to do with Edward?

"It was the summer before 2nd grade. You were outside playing on your garden when my parents came to your house. They had just moved to Ransleigh and they came to meet your dad, Chief Swan. Right?" He continued, drawing it long as possible.

I leaned back dizzily and let out a breath. "How do you know that?"

"Do you remember when my mom introduced you to Ethan the first time?" His eyebrows furrowed slightly but he had a poker face.

"Yes, I do." I said, impatiently.

Edward looked at me for another second. "That wasn't Ethan, it was me."

I stared at him and a giggle burst through my lips. "Edward, this is not the time to play."

"I wish, Bella. But sorry, that was me you first met and played. Not Ethan." He shook his head, his face crumpling into guilt.

I sat like that just for another moment that seemed like a lifetime.

No, that cannot be. How did he...? Ethan wasn't the one...? My thoughts were snarled up.

"That's a lot to digest." I managed to choke out when I found my voice.

"We have time." He bit out and turned his head away. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me again."

"I never said that...I'm just surprised." I assured him but my voice didn't sound convinced.

"I didn't have a very nice childhood. I remembered being sick from the age of 7. But I _was _fine when I was doing 2nd grade. We moved here and Dad wanted to introduce us to Chief Swan. Ethan did not want to go, he was very angry at our parents for moving us half way across the country. So I was the one who tagged along. But my mom introduced me as Ethan, not Edward." He continued speaking, almost to himself.

"I was ashamed knowing that my parents didn't want their sick child to be introduced. It was nice talking to you, to actually have a conversation with someone who didn't act disgusted around me. But then, the very next day, my Dad talked to the best medical help and moved me to the hospital."

Edward bowed his head, the corner of his lips turning down sadly.

"Ethan tried to kiss me." I blurted out before I could lose courage.

Edward's head shot up. "What?"

"I'm telling you my secret as you already shared yours." I slid closer to him and squeezed his arm.

"Oh," He gasped, his gaze on my hand which was on his.

"It was during the end of 10th grade, the beginning of the summer. We both were in his house and he leaned closer, like he was going to kiss my cheek. But when I saw that he was actually going to kiss my lips, I dodged him. Not to mention, he was drunk." I frowned and took my hand away.

"Would you have kissed him if he was not drunk?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"No. He's my best friend and that's how he will stay. That's how he _did _stay." I shrugged, closing my eyes and replayed the memory that seemed so fresh, like it happened yesterday instead of four months ago.

I could remember Ethan's scent as his face neared mine. The familiar Neutrogena sunscreen.

Edward opened his mouth but stopped then opened again. "Why didn't you come to our school today?"

"I...I wasn't feeling well." I turned my gaze away, fidgeting with my scarf.

"Is something wrong?" He asked hesitantly, sliding closer to me.

I met his gaze and couldn't move away. "Rosalie and Charlotte didn't show up at school and they won't answer my calls."

He sighed, his scent whipping around my face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already have." I joked, eyeing him quietly.

He paused considering. "Can I ask you two questions, then?"

"You already have." I reminded him, smirking.

"Okay, smart ass. Answer me seriously. Don't take this question as a joke, please." He pleaded. "Will you...date Ethan if he comes back?"

I scowled at him. "Edward, I made it clear that I like him only as a friend and so, NO. What makes you think he will come back, anyway?"

"I...I've been having these dreams...nightmares that makes me think that Ethan is alive and that the body the cops found is not his."

"I've been having the same kind of dreams of too." My eyes widened. "But, the cops identified his body, right?"

Edward leaned more closer, his green eyes smoldering. "Bella, my parents lied about that. Last week, I heard them talking about him and that was clearly not meant for me to hear."

"What was it?" I breathed, edging closer to him. My heart was beating rapidly and my palms were sweaty.

"The teeth were removed from the damaged body by whoever killed him. So, the body is still not identified whether it is Ethan's. But my parents buried him, claiming that he was their son." He murmured, like someone was watching us.

"Is there a chance that it might not be Ethan?" My eagerness made Edward smile slightly.

"Maybe." He shrugged but he didn't move back.

"Now, _can _I ask you something?" I asked reluctantly.

"Go ahead." He encouraged with a dazzling smile.

"Did Kate come to your house yesterday? I sort of eavesdropped you talking on the phone with her on Sunday." I admitted, trying to act nonchalant.

Edward titled his head and smirked at me. "Nah, we canceled. I was late when I arrived home after the therapy session."

"You mean the grief session." I correct him drily, ignoring the relief that flooded through me.

He didn't say anything, but leaned forward. His mouth watering breath washed over my face and his eyes glanced at my lips then back at my eyes.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I whispered as our noses touched.

"I don't know yet." He admitted, his cold nose sliding over my cheek.

My heart was sprinting against my rib cage and I stopped breathing so did Edward.

Then he pressed a soft, cool kiss on my cheek and pulled away with a crooked grin that warmed my heart.

"I wanted to do that for a long time. Friends kiss each other cheeks, right?" He still had the grin on his face.

I blinked few times, dazed. "Sure."

Suddenly, we heard the car pull in the driveway. He got up and walked over to his window.

"My parents." He informed me and opened the door.

I got up and followed him downstairs where Mr Masen and Elizabeth were removing their coats.

"Hello Mr Masen and Mrs Masen." I chirped with a wide grin.

"Oh, Bella! What a nice surprise!" Elizabeth cried, pulling me for a hug.

"Indeed." Mr Masen agreed with a grin of his own.

"Stay for dinner, Bella, we would love to have you here." Elizabeth suggested as she ruffled Edward's already messy hair.

"Mom!" He whined, patting his head. I giggled and his eyes shot to mine, full of playfulness.

"No, it's okay. I have to cook for Dad. He will be wondering why I abandoned him." I reasoned and turned for the door.

"Then we hope you join us for another night." Mr Masen said and opened the door for me.

"Who's your ride?" Elizabeth asked curiously peeking out through the window. I leaned towards her and saw that a familiar red Convertible was rolling hurriedly into the driveway.

"Um, that's Rosalie." I said and looked at Edward. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye." He waved his hand, his face thoughtful.

I quickly waltzed out of the house to her car. One slender arm opened the door for me and I got in. Rosalie's hair was a messy knot and she looked panicked.

"How did you know I was here? Are you okay?" I asked, my anger melting away to worry.

"I called Maggie and she told me. Bella, there's something important you should know." Rosalie's eyes were so wide.

"What is it?" I paused. "Why didn't you come to school?"

"I and Charlotte were out today because of Dr Cullen. I researched her. And you're not going to like it." Her gaze swept over the empty road.

"Tell me." I urged her, clutching the dashboard tightly.

"Bella, Alice is Emmett's sister. She. Is. Not. A. Cullen."

Then began our journey to finding the truth about the Masen and Branden family.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys :D There's more to Alice than it seems._**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	13. Absurd silly girl

**Chapter 13 : Absurd silly girl**

* * *

_** ~Doubt is not a pleasant condition, but certainty is absurd - Voltaire~**_

* * *

I watched blankly as Rosalie passed St Florence's cemetery and emerged into my street. In the dark, it seemed cold and empty. Many Victorian houses lined the sides of the street and colorful leaves swirled around the house's yard, welcoming autumn officially.

Rosalie had rolled the windows down when I had said that I could not breath. I was sure she understood the meaning behind my words: the truth suffocated me. I was right, Alice was not what she had seemed.

We both got out of the car as soon as she cut the engine and I took a deep breath. The air around as smelled like pine trees and burnt charcoal. I looked up at my house. The porch light was on and a brand new yellow Skoda and Dad's police car sat on the driveway.

The houses looked empty, but they were filled with watching things. Someone was watching me and Rosalie. I looked around just as the front door opened and Charlotte ran out from her Skoda, still in the school's uniform.

She looked just as panicked as Rosalie. I shivered when she hugged me, mumbling sorry again and again.

"For what?" I murmured in her shoulder and her grip tightened around me.

"For acting rude to you yesterday. Did Rosalie tell you why we ditched school?" Charlotte blinked tears and pulled away slowly.

"Yes, she did. But I think we should go inside first." Rosalie suggested, taking her hand in mine.

Together, hand in hand, we both went inside my house. Dad looked up from the TV when he heard us and grinned slightly.

"Slumber party?" He guessed.

"Yep." I nodded and we climbed the stairs, entering my room.

"Can we borrow your pajamas?" Rosalie tugged at her blazer.

"Do you need to ask?" I raised one eyebrow as I pulled three pajamas out of my closet.

After changing into it, we sat on my bed. Rosalie and Charlotte kept saying sorry till I snapped at him, asking them to get to the point.

"Do you remember that I was upset after my date with Emmett?" Rosalie began tentatively, clutching my hand in hers and I nodded.

"We were eating and I ordered molten chocolate for dessert. Emmett accidently mentioned that his sister loved molten chocolate too. I wasn't aware that he had a sister and when I asked him about it, he became stiff and hostile. In the middle, he began a sentence with the name 'Alice' and immediately backtracked, changing the subject.

He didn't even kiss me goodnight. That was the reason why I was upset on Monday." She rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Then?" I pressed, knowing that there was more.

"And then the thing about Tanya got me and Charlotte really, really upset - "

"I know, I'm sorry." I shook my head mournfully.

"No! You are thinking for the wrong reason. We were upset because you didn't share it with us when we thought you were our best friend! When Dr Cullen introduced herself as Alice, I was suspicious because she had the same hair and dimples as Emmett. Tuesday morning, I tried to contact you but your cell was switched off. So I and Charlotte ditched school and I searched in the internet about the Cullen family. Turns out Alice's dad Carlisle Cullen was a famous surgeon so it was easy to find out in an article that Alice was adopted when she was ten. I and Charlotte directly met Carlisle's wife Esme and asked about Alice, posing as her friends. We didn't give our real names, of course! Then, _ta-daaa_! We found out that the Brandens adopted Alice to the Cullens." Rosalie finished with a satisfied face.

"What a small world." I murmured and they agreed with me.

"It's really strange, right? Why wouldn't Emmett not want to talk about Alice? I think she had done something very, very bad." Charlotte frowned.

I really wanted to tell them that Edward was the one I had first met but it seemed to weird for them to believe.

My cell vibrated from the night stand. "Gimme a minute, guys."

I glanced at the glossy screen and grimaced when the caller id said unknown. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's me, Edward." The familiar velvet voice rolled through the line.

"Oh, hey." I gasped, surprised.

"I just wanted to check if you made home safely." He answered my unspoken question.

"Yeah, I did. How did you get my number?" I had to ask.

"Mom had. No need to get worried." His low, rumble chuckle made my belly tingle.

"Listen, Edward, do you know anything about Alice?" I glanced at Rosalie and she nodded at me.

"You mean, Dr Cullen? No. Why?" He sounded confused.

"Edward, _did _you know that Alice was Emmett's older sister and that she was adopted by the Cullens?" I asked slowly.

There was a pause. "No! I hadn't been here long enough to know the secrets of Emmett's family."

"Okay then." I pressed my lips together, deep in thought.

"Goodnight, Bella. I'll call you if I find out something from Emmett." He crooned quietly.

"Don't! Don't ask Emmett about Alice. Please!" I begged, darting a scared glance at Rosalie and Charlotte.

"Alright. Goodnight, Bella." He repeated again.

"Goodnight, Edward." I said and quickly stored Edward's number into my cell.

Rosalie's stomach growled and she blushed. "Can we cook? I'm really hungry."

I giggled and Charlotte joined me. My cell again vibrated. I took it and smiled when I saw the caller id.

"Hello Maggie." I greeted her cheerfully.

I noticed how Rosalie and Charlotte scowled slightly and turned away.

"Have you made it home?" She asked.

"Yes, Rosalie gave me a ride." I shrugged and sat down.

"Nice, are you not going to thank me for telling Rosalie where you were?" I could almost sense her smirk.

"Thank you then." I drawled, smirking.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow in school." Maggie giggled and the line went dead after we exchanged goodnights.

"How 'bout some ice creams?" Charlotte suggested and we all raced downstairs to get the chocolate one we loved.

* * *

The next day afternoon; Maggie, Charlotte, Rosalie and I were sitting on the corner table of Bloomsbury.

"I am not going to Homecoming if you're not going." Rosalie argued, spinning her cell in her hand again and again.

"I find it quite boring. I only went before for Ethan." I chided, adding sugar to my coffee.

"Yes, you both made a very cute couple." Maggie let out a dreamy sigh.

"We were not a couple! We went to the dance as friends." I shrugged. I doubted Ethan would have thought about me in another way than friends.

"You don't know the way he used to look at you." She whispered only to me, shaking her head.

She suddenly stood up, slinging her big Jimmy Choos bag over her shoulder."I have few questions about my History essay. Bye, guys."

We all waved and watched as she strutted out of the door to the other building.

"That reminds me. I didn't even start the essay yet. I had written only two words : My name and date." I scowled and took a sip of the hot liquid.

Rosalie tittered. "What is it about?"

"Russian evolution." I answered.

"I can't believe you haven't started it yet! You are always the most genius of us all." Charlotte snickered over her diet coke.

"So, did Emmett call you?" I asked tentatively. Talking about the History assignment only made me nervous. I had to get an A grade on it. Whether I liked it or not.

"No. But I left a voicemail for him." Rosalie's beautiful features clouded with disappointment.

I touched her wrist. "I am sure he'll call you."

"Thanks, Bella." She smiled gratefully at me,

"Can we tell you something, Bella? But you don't have to get upset with us." Charlotte muttered.

"Shoot it." I turned to face her clearly.

She shifted uncomfortably. "It's just...just we don't trust Maggie."

"What?" I gaped at her.

"What we are trying to say is, don't tell to her about Dr Cullen. We're sorry but we don't trust her like you do." Rosalie butted in.

"How could you?" I gritted through my teeth. "You think that I will tell her? I haven't opened my mouth about it to her."

"Bella, we're - "

"Forget it. I'll see you all later." I snapped and quickly strode out of the shop.

Since I knew where to find Maggie, I leaned against the wall next to the staff room where she was inside and waited for her. But instead of coming out of the staff room, I saw her walking towards the vending machine.

I figured that she had already met with the teacher and went to her.

"Maggie, got your answers?" I asked as I looped my elbow through hers.

She looked at me surprised then nodded. "Yeah, it was real quick. I didn't want to spend another minute dealing with his bad saliva spraying breath."

"Right." I giggled and we pushed through the students to our next class. Unfortunately, we didn't share it together.

She stalled before my class. "Listen, Bella. What I told you before was true."

"About Ethan?" I shifted from one foot to another.

"Yes. The way he used to see you, it was like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Everyone saw it, Bella, except you." She nodded, choosing her words carefully.

I blushed. "Should I take his stare in a friendly way?"

She cackled, like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard and people stared at her as they passed her.

"You are so absurd. But I should say, Edward is a very good match for you." She shook her head with a half mocking smile.

"You have seen him?" I asked surprised, ignoring her words.

"Yes, at your birthday party. But he didn't see me. Maybe you should introduce me sometime." She considered, playing with her curls.

"Of course." I nodded. The warning bell rang loudly.

"That's my cue. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me after your therapy session." She called behind her shoulder with a wink.

I sat down in my seat, my heart filled with mixed feelings. It seemed that I had been very absurd when Ethan was alive.

Oh, how much I wish he would just come back!

* * *

_**Listen, guys, if you are confused about the chapter, send me a message and I'll explain.**_

_**-BellaEdwardJacobLove**_


	14. Hypnotize the secrets out of you

**Chapter 14 : Hypnotize the secrets out of you**

* * *

_**~Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy,**_

_**Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?~**_

_**- Secret, Pierces~**_

* * *

I hopped from one foot to another as I, Rosalie, Charlotte and Edward waited for Dr Cullen to let us inside her office. She was taking an awfully lot of time and we had been waiting for freaking twenty minutes. It was like she wanted to test our patience or something.

Finally, the door opened and a stranger poked her head out. "Guys, come in."

We trudged our way inside, each of us having a scowl or glare of our own. The stranger smiled innocently just as Alice emerged inside, watching us sit down with twinkling blue eyes. After we took our usual seats, she began in a cheerful tone.

"This is my assistant Mrs Stanley." Alice introduced the woman next to her. Mrs Stanley again smiled at us then quickly left.

"How are you guys today?" Alice grinned, scribbling something in her note pad.

We mumbled incoherently and darted our gaze away from hers. Now that we knew something about her that she clearly didn't want us to know, we had the disadvantage of looking guilty. Don't therapists see right through the faces of their patients?

"So, I asked you on Monday to tell me about your happy moments with Ethan. Who wants to go first?" She tried again, the grin still on her face.

Surprisingly or not, Rosalie raised her pinkie finger slowly. Then there was regret the next second on her face. Edward changed his snicker into a cough.

"Good! Tell me, Rosalie." Alice winked as sat cross-legged on her desk.

"I went to the Valentine's day dance last year with Ethan. That was the best memory of him." Rosalie smiled inspite of herself.

"Nice. Edward, why don't you go next then Charlotte then Bella." Alice suggested with a smirk. A black curl fell over her shoulder from her tidy bun.

"Once, he got permission from the hospital I was staying and took me to the nearest lake for fishing. We had great fun." Edward said wistfully.

Alice wrote that down on her notepad with the same smirk. "Charlotte?"

"The summer between the eighth and ninth grade. We had a small get together party on Ethan's backyard. He went around dancing with us all. He even did chicken dance to entertain us!" Charlotte giggled sadly.

I remembered the party. Then something stalled inside me. That night, his parents had gone outside to celebrate their anniversary and we were alone. Ethan hadn't come downstairs for some time and when I had gone upstairs in search of him, I had heard two identical male voices arguing in his room.

"Bella?" Alice interrupted my thoughts.

And there it _was_, the same edge to her voice. Did she know that I knew?

"Um, In ninth grade, we went for a rollercoaster ride. Ethan was so sweet; he kept assuring me when I screamed frightened at the height. He even offered me to sit on his lap so I would feel safe." I shrugged. "That was the best memory of him."

Alice honestly looked disappointed, like she was hoping for something juicier. When she walked over her desk to take something, Edward leaned towards me. I had been aware of him the entire time. Even the slightest shift of his body had me on guard.

"She looks like she hoped Ethan had kissed you and you would share it." He murmured in my ear, amused.

I snickered quietly. "No way!"

Edward became silent when Alice came back, empty handed. She had an ominous look on her face.

"Mr Greene had suggested me try _anything _that will take your bad memories away. The only way to do that is re-create it. You have to wipe it away and replace it with good memories." Alice began. "So, I'll have to hypnotize you all."

My blood went cold and Edward took a sharp breath next to me. Charlotte and Rosalie lowered their eyes in shock.

"Edward, can you tell about the way you used to get hypnotized?" Alice turned her gaze towards Edward.

Edward glared at the floor. "When I was in the hospital, they sent me to these therapists sometimes to reenact my memories. It sounded awful at first but then, I found it useful."

Alice tilted her head and smirked at him. I didn't like the way she was looking at him. Like she knew something about him that he didn't know. I gripped the couch tightly.

"So are you all okay with it?" She continued after a second.

We nodded reluctantly and Alice clapped her hands gleefully. Then she twisted the blinds closed and pulled the curtains tight. The lamp she had on didn't provide that much light and I shifted towards Edward.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it with an assuring smile. Shivers went throughout my body and I resisted the urge to climb into his lap and snuggle into his wide shoulders.

Well, that thought was sudden and...weird. I never preferred physical contact with boys. I didn't give thoughts to about kissing and sex. It somehow seemed way too intimate for me. But just the thought of kissing and hugging Edward made the lower part of my belly tingle.

"Okay, close your eyes and think calm thoughts. Let your heart calm down and your legs go limp." Alice's voice was soothing.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. My heart was beating rapidly from my previous thoughts and I had to take deep yoga breaths to calm myself.

"You're thinking calm thoughts. You are floating in a white light, made of clouds. The white light surrounds you, hugging you softly. Now, I'm going to count from 100. When I say 1 and touch you, you'll be in a trance." She continued.

Her voice faded in and out softly. "100...95...89...83."

My head felt light headed as I focused on the white light shining around me brightly. It was very easy to think like I was floating on a cloud. The couch around me felt like a cloud.

"45...32...27...16...3...1."

Alice's touch on my forehead was feather light.

"Now focus on the bad memories you have of Ethan..." Her soft voice crackled slightly.

The night I walked on Ethan and Tanya kissing in his room flashed before my eyes. It seemed so fresh and alive.

_**They both looked up at me startled.**_

_**"How could you? I hate her and you know it. You are a fucking jackass!" I screamed at him, blood pounding in my ears.**_

_**Ethan immediately untangled himself from Tanya. "Wait, Bella! It's not what it seems - "**_

_**"Rot in hell, bitch!" I growled at Tanya then pointed a finger at Ethan. "I hope you go to hell too!"**_

_**"Wait." Ethan cried, trying to grasp my arm.**_

_**"Let me go. As far as I am concerned, you are dead to me already." I seethed and stormed out of his house to my car.**_

I let out a strangled gasp and my eyes shot open. It was too dark inside and everyone had their eyes closed. Edward's face was a little too pale. Rosalie and Charlotte looked like dead dolls.

Then I saw something I shouldn't have seen. Something I wasn't supposed to see. Alice had her cell open and was snapping a picture of each of us. Her eyes were wide and demonic. Because, I couldn't even see her eye color anymore.

I snapped my eyes shut and when I opened them again, Alice was sitting on the desk and was watching us closely. Rosalie, Charlotte and Edward had opened their eyes too.

I decided that the hypnosis had made me delusional for a second. The idea seemed nicer to me than the sight I saw just a second ago.

"Now..." Alice started more soothingly. "Close your eyes again and think about the good times you had with Ethan...It will somehow replace the bad one."

I did not like it. Not at all. I didn't want even one memory of Ethan to be gone. Least be replaced. Everyone was precious. When Alice started the countdown again, I didn't concentrate but instead I closed my eyes and began thinking the scene where Alice was snapping pictures of us.

Why would I hallucinate something like that? There had to be a reason behind it, right?

When Alice touched my forehead again, I noticed something. Her fingers were a little too cold. Edward's fingers were always cool but not cold like Alice's was. Her fingers were like she had been holding a snowball in her hand.

I jerked away from her fingers but she didn't do anything about it. She must have thought that I was already in the trance. After few painful moments of undying silence, the lights came in and I opened my eyes slowly with a relieved sigh.

Edward gave me a wobbly smile and Rosalie and Charlotte were scowling. Alice wrote something down on her note pad.

"How was the experience? Does anyone want to share about it?" She chirped perkily.

We shook our heads. Atleast we all had something common. Alice shrugged and dug her hand through her large Louis Vuitton clutch and took out something.

She gave each one of us pack of Skittles. "This is for being good today and co operating with me."

A snort slipped my mouth and I immediately covered my lips with my hand which was not holding that candy. Rosalie looked down, and her shoulders were shaking. Edward glanced at the candy in disbelief then back at me.

"We _are not_ children." Charlotte sniffed but she had already opened the cover and was taking a bite of it.

"Eat, guys. I have not poisoned it, promise." Alice winked and sat down.

I tore the packet warily and took a bite of it. Edward and Rosalie slowly followed suit. Something in the candy was wet. Like it was melting and someone had added a drop of water to it.

I looked up and saw that Alice's eyes were trained on Edward, like she was waiting for him to burst. I looked down when her gaze met mine. She was fucking weird.

"Of all the therapists in the town, why in the hell did Mr Greene choose Alice Cullen?...Alice Branden. Whatever." Rosalie began huffing as soon as we were out of the office.

"Yeah, she's scary," Charlotte admitted with a glare.

"She's very intimidating too." I added, twisting my hair into a ponytail.

"I agree with everything you girls said." Edward nodded as he fell into steps with us quickly.

Man, he had very long legs. The ones that I could imagine sliding up my legs covered in golden silk sheets.

"Edward, do you want to join us this Sunday? We are having a pool party in one of our friends house." Rosalie interrupted my very, very dirty thoughts.

"Yeah, Edward. You should come." Charlotte grinned at him.

Pool party? I never heard of one of my friends holding a pool party this Sunday. Then I realized that Rosalie the gossiper didn't inform me that. Because she never got the chance as I was away, being angry.

"I can't. Our school principal had forced all of us to attend Sunday mass in Holy Spirit church. I can't miss it." Edward wrinkled his nose and my breath caught.

I was getting obsessed it with him. More like addicted to him.

Rosalie cackled. "Dude, you're totally screwed. Maybe you should take our sweet little Bella."

I blushed and threw her a dirty glare that screamed 'What the fuck?'

"Actually," Edward turned to look at me. "Would like to join me now? I am thinking of going to a cafe."

"Sure." I said incredulously.

"Can we join too?" Charlotte ran her fingers up and down Edward's arm. My heart stuttered in jealousness.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry but we would like to have some privacy." Edward grinned crookedly. "Maybe next time?"

Charlotte's and Rosalie's face heated up. I tried very hard not to laugh.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder. "So, Bella, where were we?"

"You wanted me to go with you to a cafe." I answered him, smirking up at him.

"Right, I'm new here. So, why don't you suggest one?" He asked, rubbing his hand up and down my shoulder as we walked away from Rosalie and Charlotte.

"How about 'Modish'? I'm loving it."

"Anything you say, Bella." He said, grinning widely at me.

I had to say it, having Edward's arm around me was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_I needed to make something clear. Edward and Ethan are twins and they look the same except for their behavior and slight change in appearance. While Ethan is wild and fun-filled, Edward is dark and brooding. And Ethan's feelings for Bella will be revealed in the coming chapters._**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	15. Memory trouble

**Chapter 15 : Memory trouble**

* * *

_**~Many complain of their memory, few of their judgment - Benjamin Franklin~**_

* * *

I and Edward huddled closer as we reached the cafe. He opened the door for me, like the gentleman he was, and I got inside with a grateful smile. The cafe smelled just like I had remembered, like molten chocolate and French fries.

We found an empty table near the corner of the door and slid into the chairs. The cold air caused by the air conditioner raised Goosebumps on my arms and I shivered in pleasure. I had been there just yesterday with Maggie and it seemed like a life time ago.

"It was here when I heard your dedication on FM yesterday." I crooned, staring at Edward.

"Who were you with?" He asked absently.

"Maggie." I replied and took a deep breath of the delicious air around us.

Edward flipped through the menu just as the waitress appeared to our table. She had familiar pink striped blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kate!" He said surprised. "You work here?"

Kate let out a nervous titter. "Yeah,"

"Since when? I was here yesterday." I frowned in confusion.

"You wouldn't have seen me. I was here." She assured, wiping her palms on her uniform.

"Oh." I turned back to my Dolce & Gabbana bag when my cell let out a bleat.

"So, are you guys ready for your order?" She asked, the question directed fully at Edward, like she couldn't bear to look at me.

I whipped my Sidekick out and dialed the voicemail Maggie had left for me.

"I'll have an omelet and a coke." Edward said, folding his menu and pushed it to the end of the table.

"I'll have a Belgian waffle." I decided and kept the cell near my ear.

"Aren't you going to order a drink?" Edward looked concerned.

"I'm not hungry." I shook my head as Maggie's perky voice spoke.

"_I heard from Rosalie that you are with Edward now. I didn't want to call and interrupt something. I hope you have a good time. Girlie, you have to spill every single detail when you come back tomorrow! I'm waiting, I hoooope that they are juicy. Mwuah, love ya!"_

I chuckled and hit the end button. She sounded very excited and happy for me. But I have to explain to her later that Edward thought of me nothing more than a friend.

I looked up and noticed that Kate had scurried away and Edward was staring at me curiously.

"It was Maggie." I explained his unspoken question.

"I wanted to tell you something before." He began suddenly.

"What is it?" I cocked my head and a strand of hair from my neat bun fell on my face.

The round table was small and he easily leaned over and brushed the strand out of my face gently. Then he sat back, looking uncomfortable.

"I am having these weird flashbacks." Edward declared, spinning the menu around his finger.

"About?" I pressed intrigued.

"About Dr Cullen, most of them don't make sense but I am pretty sure that I could see Alice in them." He muttered in confusion. There was a line between his eyebrows and I very much wanted to smooth them out.

I was pretty sure he wouldn't be comfortable with that. But wasn't he the one who tucked my hair behind my ears?

"Flashbacks of Alice? I agree with weird. Though everything seems creepy about her." I bit my lip. "What do you think they mean?"

"I don't know." He grumbled. "Maybe Alice was in my past but I just forgot her?"

"Maybe," I agreed thoughtfully.

"Why is my memory so weak and stupid?" He mused to himself.

"Hey, you're not stupid." I smirked at him.

Kate came back and placed our order on the table. She looked more different now. Her hair was left loose around her shoulders from the ponytail she was sporting earlier and her lips shined with freshly applied lip gloss.

Then it hit me. Kate was crushing on Edward.

"Anything else?" She asked, her hand playing with her hair.

"Nope, we're fine." Edward said, his emerald eyes not moving from mine.

When she left, looking disappointed, I turned to Edward.

"You have to do something about her." I reminded him, taking a bite of the waffle.

"What?" He asked confused, cutting his omelet and dipping it into tomato sauce.

"She is obviously into you and I think she is shy. Maybe you should take the first step." I noted nonchalantly.

Edward looked amused. "I don't want to do anything about her. Why would I?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and took another bite of the waffle. Wasn't he also into her? This Monday, when I first met Kate near the Charity building, he had seemed interested in her.

"I thought you liked her." I shrugged, not meeting his mirth filled gorgeous eyes.

Edward remained quiet, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Are you alright?" I asked nervously. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Tell me, Bella. How is that _all _you have with Ethan is friendship and I can't have one with Kate without you suspecting us of liking each other?" He asked, no, nearly growled and gave me a glare.

I sighed. "Okay, why don't we talk about the visions that show Alice in them?"

"Wait. I need to change something." He urged, looking around. Then he waved when he spotted Kate.

"Yes, Edward, what do you need?" She chirped.

"Remember the date this Saturday that I canceled?" Edward asked. "Count me in."

Kate's face flushed and she straightened. "Sure, I'll give you the details tomorrow."

When she left, he turned to me. "Are you happy now?"

I was so stunned that I couldn't breathe for a second. What the hell was his problem? Maybe he did have Multiple Personality disorder after all. But it hurt to know that he had agreed to go with her right in front of me.

I dug through my clutch without looking at him and kept my food bill on the table. I got up, slung my bag over my shoulder and stepped away from the table.

"Why don't you have a date right now with Kate?" I suggested bitchily.

"What are you doing?" He asked alarmed, getting up too.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." I sniffed haughtily and sauntered out of the cafe without looking back.

"Bella!" He called.

"Ciao!" I called behind my shoulder and hailed a cab.

* * *

The next week passed quickly with the same boring routine. I didn't had to face Edward because I was in the decorating committee for the Homecoming dance and my choir meeting with the St Martin students was postponed to next month.

Rosalie, Charlotte and Maggie were first eager to know what I did with Edward. When I told them how cockily he behaved, they decided that he was nothing like Ethan. Rosalie didn't even bother talking about him after that.

Sometimes when I was passing Ethan's street, I wanted to see Edward but I resisted myself. He was probably making out with Kate right now. It hurt so much and sometimes I found myself crying to sleep.

My mom wanted me to visit her in Phoenix on the second week of October when we had autumn break. She even proposed to send me tickets for me and my friends. She was very eager to meet Maggie and Edward.

Edward tried calling for the first three days but then he stopped, defeated. Then and now, he sent me texts, asking me if I could meet him at his house. But I never replied them. We might have another ugly fight and again avoid each other for some time.

I concluded that we weren't made for each other and stopped my sexual fantasies about him. But that didn't stop me from dreaming about him or stalking him through Facebook. He had just opened an account and he already had all of Ethan's friends, classmates, football mates, neighbors as his friends.

It made me angry, to think of Edward replacing Ethan in everyone's life. Even though I never saw Ethan in the way I saw Edward, he would always be in my mind and my heart. Ethan was tough to be replaced. No one came up with his qualities and my expectations.

I was already asked by 8 boys for the dance but I turned each of them down. I decided not to go to the dance. It would stir old memories of Ethan and there were 1000 chances that I might end up crying on the dance floor.

"Please, Bella. We both can go together." Maggie pleaded with me, on the night before the big football game.

"You can go with Rosalie and Charlotte. You'll have fun with them." I urged and flipped the page of the textbook on which I was doing my homework.

"Bella, they both have dates." She pouted.

"No, I don't. Only Rosalie does." Charlotte smirked, polishing her nails.

"Rose? With Emmett?" I asked, turning to face Rosalie.

Rosalie looked up from her Blackberry. "Nope, that sucker didn't call me. I'm sticking with Royce."

"Royce? Didn't you dump him last month?" Charlotte questioned confused.

"Yes. I dumped him only because he got his BMW into an accident." Rosalie scowled. To her, cars were like humans.

Maggie chuckled and turned away when Rosalie glared at her.

"Charlotte, aren't you going with anyone?" Maggie asked.

"I want a break from boys." Charlotte huffed. "Girlfriends are better than boyfriends."

"So, did you hear from Edward again?" She turned the topic towards me.

They all were updated day to day about the texts he was sending to bribe me in. He had sent me one today, just like he did every other day.

"Here," I tossed my Sidekick to her with a sigh.

"Don't you know to forgive and forget, Bella? Please, we need to talk - Edward." Rosalie mimicked Edward's voice.

Everytime, he never mentioned what we needed to talk about in the message. It was like he knew that I would show his texts to my friends and he was being careful.

"Ugh! Men are always the same. They hurt the girls they like and then run after them like a puppy." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"But he doesn't like me." I pointed out the obvious fact.

"If he didn't like you, why has he been begging you for the past seven days?" She challenged. "I am pretty sure he is going to turn up at your house tomorrow."

"Right," I snorted. But Maggie always knew how to make me happy.

"Maybe," Rosalie and Charlotte reluctantly agreed with Maggie's theory.

Well, let's just hope he comes to my house tomorrow and earns my forgiveness directly.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chap, guys!**_


	16. Lurking in the dark

**Chapter 16: Lurking in the dark**

* * *

_**~Picture's worth a thousand words~**_

* * *

I joined the cheers of Newport student body as our football team captain, Mike Newton, kicked the ball to the goal. Charlotte, who had managed to snatch him as her date to Homecoming, screamed happily and ran down the bleachers to embrace him.

Rosalie laughed. "They look like a very old couple."

I could hardly hear her over the screams of our school. I wasn't planning to go to the dance, so instead to make it up; I had tagged along with Rosalie and Charlotte to the game. Maggie said that her relatives were visiting and that she couldn't make it.

"Yep," I agreed though I didn't know if she heard me.

We both went outside and leaned against the cab in which we had come earlier, waiting for Charlotte to return. She did come after ten minutes but with Mike trailing behind her.

"The team is on the way to our school. Mike invited us to join them in the bus." She explained excitedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said slowly and Rosalie nodded.

"I don't want to go crammed in the bus with sweaty players." Rosalie stuck her tongue out in disgust. "No offence, Mike."

Mike waved his hand. "We're going to a party later. Have some tequila shots."

"Tequila, you say?" Her blue eyes glittered. "Count us in."

Fifteen minutes later, we were seated at the middle of the bus filled with victorious football players. Ethan had been so excited about the game, babbling about it the entire summer. I wondered if he was watching now, happy that his team had won.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tyler Crowley looked over at me.

"Is it _that _obvious?" I asked drily, running a hand through my hair.

"Yes. Ethan would be so proud." He said, grinning widely.

"I know." I smiled wistfully. I had the sudden urge to go to his cemetery.

"What are we talking about?" Rosalie put an arm around my shoulder and leaned in.

"Oh, nothing," I shook my head and leaned back against the seat.

"So, where is the party of yours?" She asked Tyler eagerly.

"At my house, of course," He winked and turned back to talk to his friend.

I shuddered. "I think I'll like to go home from Newport."

"Don't be such a baby, Bella. Come on, let's have fun." She chided, patting my head like I was a bratty child.

"I think I am feeling sick." I lied through my teeth.

She frowned. "You do look a little pale."

At school, the boys disappeared inside the gym, to have a personal talk with their coach. I, Rosalie, Charlotte and the others who had come in the bus stayed near the lockers. Most of them were cheerleaders.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when they mentioned Edward's name, I straightened and Rosalie scowled at them.

"I saw him in the mall with his mom. He's just _sooo_ hot." One of the cheerleaders cooed.

"I know. I saw him outside his house, mowing the lawn. And my _gawd_! He was shirtless. I drooled all over myself." Another one gushed.

The group tittered loudly. I felt my heart thud with jealousy. The blonde cheerleader before me spoke quietly.

_Tanya._

"I think he is gay." She blurted out.

I looked up sharply and Charlotte cursed under her breath.

"Why do you say that?" Rosalie leaned in, faking interest. I could see her fists balled up behind her back.

"I mean, my sister Kate asked him out. He turned her down." Tanya tossed her hair back.

"Kate?" Tanya's close friend Irina asked. "She's _soo_ hot. I can't believe he did that."

"Yeah, you're only saying that because you're a lesbian, Irina." Charlotte snarled.

"What did you just say?" Irina screamed, her cheeks flushing.

"Nothing but the truth," I butted in, rolling my eyes.

"You guys don't believe me, but Kate's not the only one. She said that he turned down five popular girls." Tanya stared right at me.

"I am not sure about that. Last time I checked, Edward was willing to go out with Kate." I mock pouted.

"Tell me about that." She huffed. "He called her that night he accepted and bailed on her."

My eyes widened and I snuck a quick look at my friends' surprised faces. So that was what he was trying to tell me the entire week. I groaned under my breath and took a step back. I ruined a wonderful friendship with him.

"I'm not feeling well," I said to Rosalie and Charlotte. "Listen, I'll catch a cab and go home."

"Will you go home safe?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"Yeah, goodnight girls," I waved and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Charlotte screeched. "We are getting ready at your home for the dance tomorrow night, right?"

"Sure," I promised.

"Bye. Sweetie!" They both waved and I quickly left the building.

I hailed a cab and went home quickly as the guilt slowly began eating me.

* * *

"How do I look?" Maggie twirled in front of my long sized mirror nervously.

"Stunning," I sang grinning and gave her the thumbs up.

Maggie wore a long strapless pearly white gown with beads embedded at the right places and over the elbow gloves. Her shiny blonde hair was styled into elaborate curls and she wore red lipstick matched with red high heels.

"Bella, I need help with my hair." Rosalie whined from the other side of the room.

I strode towards her and began combing her golden hair and pulled it into a stylish knot at the side of her hair.

"How is this?" I asked, pulling free a strand of hair to curl around her face.

"You're the best!" She squealed and smacked my cheek loudly.

Rosalie was in a long, red, backless silk dress and Charlotte was in a multicolored, knee length one shoulder dress. Maggie had earlier told us that she was going with her cousin Liam who had come to Ransleigh to visit their family.

"Liam is cute." Maggie revealed pouting. "But he is married!"

"Then why did he offer to take you to the dance?" I asked, wiping the excess of lipstick from Charlotte's lips.

"Because he is kind!" She exclaimed. "His wife Siobhan is also kind hearted."

"Tell me about them." Rosalie suggested, and tugged at my hand.

I rolled my eyes and applied eye liner for her beautiful blue eyes.

"They both married after graduating school. Their families didn't accept but _of course_, love conquers all." She stamped her foot, the beads on her dress making tinkling sounds.

We all laughed and I remembered my cousin who did the same thing.

"You guys remember Nessie?" I asked, turning to Rosalie with a smirk.

"Who's Nessie?" Maggie tilted her head confused.

"Nessie is Bella's elder cousin who lived in this house for her junior and senior years here." Rosalie paused dramatically. "She and her long time boyfriend Jacob Black eloped."

Maggie gasped and let out a giggle. "So romantic!"

"_Please!_ There's nothing romantic about it." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "I think she got pregnant."

"That's scandalous." She shrugged.

"Nessie was number one Bella's enemy." Charlotte cackled. "She knew to push Bella's buttons."

"How old were you when she was here?" Maggie asked.

"13." I said with an uneasy smile.

"And do you know the worst of it?" Rosalie's eyes widened. "Jacob used to flirt with Bella."

Maggie stuck out her tongue disgusted and straightened her dress.

"Enough talking about me. I think your dates are here." I grinned as I peeked through the window.

"Oh My God, I do look like nice, right?" Maggie screeched frantically and I nodded with a laugh.

I led them all downstairs and to the door. Charlie had left to his buddy's home after I informed him that my friends would be in my house for dressing up. I had the entire house to myself all night.

Royce and Mike looked very handsome in their tuxedos. The stranger standing next to them must be Liam. He was devastatingly handsome with dirty blond hair, green eyes and a dimply smile.

"You must be Bella." Liam said grinning widely as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I grinned back at him.

"You should have come, Bella." Mike said disapprovingly. "Are you going to be here alone all night?"

"Oh no," I giggled. "I decided to the cemetery to see Ethan."

Rosalie gave me a sharp slap on my arm and glared at me. "Don't do something stupid as that. Its night time and we don't want you in trouble."

"I was just kidding." I pouted and rubbed my arm.

"Okay. Take care honey." Charlotte blew me air kisses and they all loaded into the limo.

"Have fun!" I yelled over the purr of the engine.

After the limo was gone, I turned back to my house with a forlorn sigh. Maybe I should have gone with them. _No_, I told myself firmly._ How could you even think of going to the dance without Ethan in your arm? _I asked myself.

I sat inside my house, my hands tracing the framed picture of me and Ethan in spring formal during the sophomore year. His grin was easy and relaxed and I was close to rolling my eyes in the picture.

To others who viewed the picture from the outside, we would have seen like a couple. A couple happily in love. But as I kept staring at it, I noticed something else. Ethan's eyes suddenly became piercing, like he was staring at me right now. And there was something in his eyes. Something I couldn't identify.

Then I realized that it was panic and that his grin was actually a bit strained. We both were standing arm in arm outside the Hotel ballroom where the dance was held.

I gasped. A figure loomed in the background. Nothing but a blur of dark hair and pale skin. Is that a girl...or a guy? It could be a finger smudge or the trick of the light.

Who was that?

Maybe that was the person who killed Ethan.

Because just four months later, he was found dead in his car.

* * *

**_Guys, Edward is not a vampire! I had chosen another supernatural role for him and you can suggest ones if you have any ideas._**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	17. Blink of an eye

**Chapter 17: Blink of an eye**

* * *

_**~So take my advice: Whatever you do - Don't blink.~ Meg Cabot, Abandon**_

* * *

I jumped startled when the front door slammed shut and Dad marched inside. His face was flushed and tired. I carefully kept the novel I was reading face down on the coffee table and walked towards him.

"What's wrong?" I asked breezily as I passed him to the fridge.

"A murder," He muttered, removing his gun.

"Oh," I gulped, facing away from him. "Someone I know?"

"You know the therapist Dr Cullen you're seeing?" He began and my mind jumped to the worst conclusions.

"Yeah, is she okay?" I removed the water jug from the fridge and poured some in my glass.

"She's okay but her assistant was found dead in the waiting room when Dr Cullen came from home for work." Dad shook his head disapprovingly.

"You mean Mrs Stanley?" My eyes widened and my heart hammered wildly.

"Yes, it's not safe for you kids to see the therapist here after." He grunted with a scowl and left the room.

I quickly strode to my room and locked the door behind me softly. Today was October 22nd and it was 2 months since Ethan died. Many albums and photo frames and colorful notes were scattered all over my queen sized bed.

I placed the books from the red bean chair on the floor and sat down on it with a weary sigh. I wondered who killed Mrs Stanley. Maybe that was the same person who killed Ethan too. I immediately send SOS texts to Rose, Charlotte and Maggie.

Half an hour later, we all were sitting on my bed, talking about the mysterious murder.

"What if we were there too at that time?" Rosalie asked, her blue eyes going round with fear.

"Well, you weren't. So, thank God." Maggie said soothingly and squeezed Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie and Charlotte had gone from not trusting Maggie to BFFs. They all had bonded during the Homecoming dance three weeks back and started sharing secrets with Maggie.

Atleast that was a step forward.

But something had happened during the dance for Maggie. But she kept assuring that there was nothing but I suspected it had something to do with her growing crush on her married cousin Liam.

I didn't specifically encourage her but told her to follow her heart. I wasn't very happy when her eyes glittered whenever she spoke of Liam. I'd better warn Liam's wife Siobhan.

Charlotte took a peek outside through the curtain and turned to us with an excited grin.

"Why don't we go and see Ethan?" She suggested.

I ran my hand warily through my thick hair. "Sure."

The others too agreed and they waited as I pulled on fresh clean clothes that consisted of a U-necked light green sleeveless top, pale blue jeans that had of fashionably torns in them and light green high heels.

I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and followed them out to Charlotte's car. She blasted One direction's 'What makes you beautiful' throughout the ride and sang along with it. In the middle of the song, her voice got sore and we all laughed so hard, blinking tears.

It had been a very long time since we had laughed that hard. Then we became silent, recalling good memories of Ethan when he was alive.

"You know, I wished I was friends with you when Ethan was still there." Maggie said wistfully when I told her a story of our fun times.

"It's okay. You have us now." Charlotte patted her shoulder.

"And besides, you moved here only last year." I added, trying to make her smile.

"You guys were the coolest and most fun-filled group in the school. I used to think if I do something cool or brave, you would take me in but then I would chicken out." Maggie pouted, laughing at her silliness.

"Well, we weren't that mean you know. We would have talked if you started a conversation." Rosalie chided as she switched gears. She loved Charlotte's car and was always the one to drive it.

I looked away from Maggie's burning gaze. We _were _mean, always criticizing others by their appearance and clothes. We had played cruel tricks on low geeks and started dirty rumors unknown to others.

Ethan drilled into our minds that we always had to be aloof and mean to be ahead of everyone and not to mingle with low status people. He hated it when I talked with anyone other than from the jock and the cheerleaders group.

While Rosalie and Charlotte still managed to be popular after Ethan's death by staying cold to everyone, I became more warm and friendly to the school. And I realized that was exactly why I was still one of the IT girls at school.

Rosalie stopped the engine outside the parking lot of St Florence's cemetery. There were a few people around as the sun had not yet set. We got out quickly and made our way through the old gravestones and emerged inside the new lawn where recent burials were being done.

We paused before the new gravestone that read _**Ethan Masen **_wedged between two pine trees and sighed. Someone had added a new picture and I bent down to take a proper look at it. His hair was combed back but a few stray pieces hung over his forehead as he stared at the camera.

What the..?

"Why would someone add an image that shows him glaring at the camera?" Maggie wondered loudly, as everyone kneeled beside me.

His green eyes burned through the picture and everyone gasped, taking a step back.

"He looks so real." I cried, clutching my throat.

Rosalie gently plucked the picture out and turned it the other side, examining it.

"What the hell is this?" She screamed, holding the picture like it was covered with snot.

We leaned forward and let out a startled cry when we saw three words written in Ethan's perfect handwriting. And the ink was so new and fresh, like it was just written.

_**I am watching**_

"I think I want to go home." Charlotte's eyes watered.

Paranoia swept over me and I felt a chill run through me. Goosebumps erupted all over my body and the hairs at the back of my neck stood, like someone was watching us right now.

"It's just a sick joke someone is playing on us." Maggie convinced, but her eyes swept around the empty graveyard warily.

Rosalie went to tear the picture but I stopped her. "Don't. Take it with you."

She nodded understanding and kept it inside her purse she had carried with her.

"We have to leave. There's something wrong here." Charlotte urged, pushing her platinum hair back.

"You all go, I'll be there in a minute." I didn't know why I said it but something was holding me back.

"We'll come searching for you if you don't come in five minutes." Rosalie warned before they all trudged away, huddling closer as they did.

I turned back to the grave with a resigned sigh. All the things happening around us were plain stupid and very frightening. Somehow, it felt to me that the message on the picture was a warning from someone.

Maybe from Ethan.

I knew that Edward's handwriting was different than Ethan's. I had seen his writing myself. I wondered what Edward was doing now who had been pointedly ignoring my calls instead. It had been a month since I had talked to him or seen him.

But either way, I would see him on Monday evening when the choir practice will be starting again in St Martin school.

Suddenly, my blood went cold when I heard a _snap _opposite to me. I looked up, expecting someone to emerge from the gravestones but there was only silence and no shapes.

Then I quickly turned to the other side and the sight that met mine nearly exploded my heart.

Edward stood near the opposite pine tree, staring at something in the distance, not acknowledging me. I gasped and a second later, his eyes met mine. And I knew that it was not Edward. He gave me an intense stare and when I blinked, he was gone.

I looked around and ran to place he was standing just a second ago, searching for _him_. It was again silent and nothing moved. The trees stood like statues and the whole cemetery stood still without making a noise.

But the damage was already done.

The familiar Neutrogena cream smell floated around.

And it didn't take me another second before I ran blindly for Charlotte's car.

* * *

On Sunday morning, I sat on the back of Dad's police car as he drove to Holy Spirit church. It was one of the oldest churches in Ransleigh and most of the Catholic crowd from different areas went there for mass.

And I was tagging along with Dad for _a mass_. Yeah, even I couldn't believe that I had agreed to go with Dad to attend a mass in _a church_.

Maybe it was because I wanted Dad to solve Mrs Stanley murder. She attended this church every Sunday and so Dad was going to ask some questions to the Father.

Or maybe it was because I wanted to see _Edward_.

He had mentioned on our last therapy session that he had to attend mass in this church every sunday with the rest of his school's students. And one month without seeing him made me ache in ways I never imagined before.

I was dressed in a very innocent way. I had pulled on a Stella McCartney dark blue jeans along with J Crew sandal colored lace top and brownAlexandrasandals. I had _even _bought and worn a pearl bracelet with the crucifix hanging in the middle to complete the look. I had _even _pulled my hair back into a stylish braid.

I wanted to be innocent so Edward would trust me again and become my friend. Even though I wanted more than friends, I knew that it was the only available option for now. Or forever.

Dad opened the door for me and I got inside, taking in the beautiful church building and those students of St Martin school. I saw Mr Masen but he was busy talking with a nun.

"Bella?" A tentative voice called behind me.

It was the dark haired Jessica from the choir group. That was when it hit me. She was Jessica Stanley, Mrs Stanley daughter.

Jessica's baby blue eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Jessica." I said earnestly.

She threw her small arms around me and started sobbing. I staggered back slightly and had to straighten myself from falling behind.

I didn't know what to do so I let her cry for good two minutes before she pulled away looking embarrassed. "Thank you, Bella."

I nodded smiling. "My dad is here to investigate about your mother. Don't worry, they'll find the killer."

"I know." She sniffed, wiping her tears.

Dad waved his fingers at me and I left her with a farewell smile towards him. While I was on my way, I spotted a familiar red head near the main wooden door.

Edward stared straight at me, his eyebrows furrowed. I waved one finger timidly at him but he glowered back and turned to the girl he was talking before. I scowled when I recognized her as Kate Denali.

Won't she leave him alone? But what if it was the other way around? Maybe it was Edward who was following her, messing her heart.

I joined dad in the middle row, admiring the beautiful glass windows, depicting biblical stories that lined the walls and ceilings. But the mass session was just as boring as I remembered and I didn't take communion.

I kept feeling someone's stare on my back but I didn't turn. There were too many people I wanted to ignore. When the mass was over, I went outside and waited as Dad was inside talking to the Father.

I striked up a conversation with Jasper Hale who had obediently attended the mass as per the principal's order.

"Look at you, all loyal and obedient." I raised an eyebrow. "I liked you better when you were naughty and a bad boy."

"Well," Jasper licked his lips. "I'm still naughty when I'm with you."

To prove that he was still naughty, he leaned forward and his hand sneaked inside my lace top and pinched my bare hip.

"Ow!" I screeched giggling and pulled away from him.

"See," He drawled grinning lazily. "I'm still naughty."

Suddenly, Edward stalked past us to the back of the church where it was always empty. I used to go there to smoke and think clearly. I suddenly stared at his retreating tall figure achingly.

Then without a thought, I followed him to the back. He had quickly disappeared and I walked with soft steps, not wanting to startle him.

He sat on one of the broken wooden chairs and shockingly, a cigarette dangled from the corner of his rosy lips. Bluish smoke circled his angelic face.

"Since when did you start smoking?"

* * *

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_So, look who's back! It's still not clear whether its Ethan or Edward. Will be known soon though :D Also, I'm sooo happy Breaking dawn won the movie of the year award in MTV Movie Awards 2012. And also congratulations to Kristen and Robert for winning again the best kiss for the forth time in row._**

**-_BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	18. Jealousy is a dangerous thing

**__****_Sorry, guys. I had to delete this chapter and re post it again because of the boycott done by the authors of the Twilight community. _**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Jealously is a very dangerous thing**

* * *

_**~Jealousy is invariably a symptom of neurotic insecurity - Robert A. Heinlein~**_

* * *

"Since when did you start smoking?"

My voice sounded amused and disgusted at the same time. I had no right to judge Edward but hadn't he just recovered from being sick?

Edward stood up startled and took the cigarette out quickly and stamped it with his foot. He scowled at me and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" He brushed non-existent dirt off his low hanging blue jeans.

"I came here to attend the mass." I blinked innocently as I slowly walked towards him.

"I mean, what are you doing here _with me_?" Edward sat down again.

I chose not to answer that question and instead shook the broken chair next to me to see if it was still stable.

"What are you doing?" He asked, amusement dancing in his green eyes.

"Well, _excuse me_, if I tried to check if the chair is stable. I don't want to fall flat on my ass and dirty my new Stella McCartney jeans." I scoffed and finally sat down. But not before dusting the chair with my scarf.

"Stella McCartney," Edward blinked. "What the hell is that?"

I laughed a little. "It's a designer brand label, Edward. I'm sure you'll find a lot if you search your mom's closet."

"If she'll let me in first." He considered seriously.

I stared at him closely. There was a hint of a subtle growing on his cheeks and dark shadows circled his eyes. His printed shirt read 'Lone musicians' and his Levis jeans looked like it was ironed.

He had never looked more beautiful to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he noticed my stare.

I closed my eyes and nodded. His deep melodic voice was a haven I wanted to bury myself in. It had been a very long month without him.

"What's with the t-shirt quote?" I nodded towards his shirt and couldn't stop myself from ogling his muscled chest.

Edward looked down self consciously and rolled his eyes. "Don't you agree with it?"

"Last time I checked," I rolled my eyes too. "You had the company of a cute blonde."

His dark green eyes widened and he shook his head darkly. "That was what I had been trying to tell you last month but you rudely ignored me. I'm not interested in the so called cute blonde."

Sweet relief washed over my face and I tried to keep it out of my voice. "I heard you turned down many popular girls from St Martin."

"Are you stalking me now?" His thick eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Nope," I grinned honestly. "Tanya was bitching about you the other day."

"Tanya?" Edward looked confused. "You mean, Kate's sister?"

"Yeah, the one and only." I picked the hem of my lace top and fiddled with it. "She said you were gay."

Edward choked on his snicker but then his grin faltered when he noticed my serious face. "You believe her?"

"Maybe, I don't know." I shrugged, trying to sound indifferent.

"You can't be serious!" He chided with a scowl. "Just because I am not interested in the girls in my school doesn't mean I'm interested in boys."

"Oh, so you're interested in a girl other than from your school?" My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I don't want to talk about my love life now." He was still scowling. "Tell me, Bella, what is the real reason you came here?"

"I came here to apologize for ignoring your texts, calls and assuming wrongly." I said slowly.

"Wrongly as in...?" He tilted his head expectantly.

I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "Why are you making me say it? It's bad enough that I had to beg for your forgiveness."

"This is not begging." He pointed out, chuckling.

"Whatever." I pouted. "I'm sorry for assuming that you were in love with Kate."

This time I couldn't stop grinning widely. I quickly stood up and started walking backwards.

"Hey!" he called frustrated. "I'm so _not_ in love with Kate."

My reply was an amused titter. I stopped when he said "Wait"

"So, are we truce now?" Edward ran a hand through his auburn hair nervously.

I tilted my head and smirked. "A truce is always signed by a hug."

"Okay then, gimme a hug." He extended his arms widely for me.

_Oh God..._

"It was a joke." I said with an embarrassing blush.

"You can't go back on your word." He shook his head with a mock pout.

I rolled my eyes, went forward and hugged him. I fit easily into his arms as they circled around my waist and held me against his soft cool chest.

I wanted to stay there forever.

I finally felt like I was home.

"Hmmm." I hummed, squeezing tighter.

We stepped back and grinned at each other. Then he stooped down and kissed me on both cheeks. My heart fluttered wildly as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Mwuah!" He said. "Mwuah! Like the French."

"Well, I'll be French too." I giggled and kissed his smooth right cheek.

Then he kissed me again, except now just a teensy bit closer to my mouth. When he pulled away, my cheeks felt prickly and I knew I was blushing badly.

"Bella?" Dad's voice called out.

I jumped startled and started moving backwards. My cheeks still tingled from his soft lips and I resisted the urge to touch them. This whole new Edward was fun and bold. I liked it. I liked him.

"Hey, Edward, are you busy this evening?" I asked quickly before I changed my mind.

"No, why?" He cocked his head and smirked at me.

"Rosalie had invited her friends for a small game near her house. Do you wanna come?"

"Do I need to play?" He asked.

"If you want to." I shrugged, playing coy. "I'll text you her address."

"Well, I'll be there." Edward nodded with a wide crooked grin.

"I'll see you there, then." I turned and walked out.

"Bella?" He again called behind me.

"Yes?" I looked over my shoulder.

"You look very pretty. You should braid your hair more often." Edward complimented and turned away.

When I walked back to Charlie, I was floating high on sky.

* * *

"My God Bella, but he is soo hot." Charlotte squealed, slapping her cheeks.

Rosalie, Charlotte, Maggie, Siobhan and I were sitting on Rosalie's high lawn chairs. Her backyard was big enough to have a volleyball court and this time, the boys were playing an exciting game.

And they included Royce, Mike, Liam, Jasper and Edward. Liam, being the oldest man among us, was seeing if the boys were cheating. Edward had showed up after I texted him the address in dark shorts and white T-shirt.

Surprisingly, he quickly learned how to play Volleyball. When the game started, he had shrugged out of his T-shirt and had joined the rest of the bare chest boys. I had seen the others but seeing Edward without a shirt made my stomach flip and my eyes were nearly popping out.

I thankfully had my Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses on. My friends were openly drooling over him but I didn't want him to take me as granted. Just as Charlotte commented about Edward's hotness, he turned towards us and threw me an alluring wink.

"Did he just wink at you?" Siobhan gaped at me.

Maggie rolled onto her stomach uncomfortably. We knew Liam was going to show up but what we didn't expect was his wife Siobhan to tag along too. She was a wild haired pretty woman with a very open minded opinion.

"Maybe," I shrugged like I didn't care.

Edward picked up the volleyball and prepared to serve. His body was perfection, of course. I had watched his lean and well defined torso and chest through my sunglasses without getting caught.

Maggie tugged at my hand and I got up shooting others an apologetic smile and followed to the other side when the game finished. Edward and Jasper had won. That wasn't very surprising.

"So, you must have noticed that I had been behaving strange since the dance," Maggie began.

I tossed my hair back and gave her a small smile. "Yes,"

"You have to promise never to tell anyone." She considered. "Ever,"

"Cross my heart." I grinned cheekily at her.

Maggie blew out a short breath. "I kissed Liam at the dance."

"You - what?" I screeched, clutching my chest.

"I screwed up. He didn't kiss me back and instead told me that I was small girl and was confused." She swallowed loudly.

"What happened then?" I asked, concerned.

"Then he started acting like it never happened." Her amber eyes watered. "I'm hurt."

"Maybe it's for the best. He's a married man, Maggie." I touched her wrist and gave her an understanding smile.

"I know. And that makes me feel ton worse." She sniffed.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she ran away from me just as I felt another presence next to me.

"Edward?" I asked scowling. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"I came in search of you and sorry, I just heard it." Edward apologized.

I noticed that he had not pulled on his shirt yet and that made me nervous.

"I'm glad you came." I said softly. "It's like Ethan is still here."

Edward became still and glared at something in the distance. "So, do you ogle Ethan's bare chest too?"

"What?" My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"Don't act innocent, Bella. I know you were looking at me the entire time." He paused. "Do you also look at Ethan the same way?

It was a very dangerous territory and I frowned. "Never,"

"Good." He kept advancing on me till my back hit the surface of a palm tree.

"Because," He continued. "If you ever looked at him that way, it would break my heart."

I tried to turn my face away but he grasped my chin and forced my lips to his soft plump ones.

"We shouldn't - " I pulled away reluctantly.

I thought he'd move away, instead, he jerked me to him and kissed me harder and more passionate. A billion explosions went off in my head. His tongue, surprisingly, hot touched the tip of my bottom lip.

Edward's lips were soft yet firm and my mouth fit his perfectly. He kissed me deeper and harder and I found myself responding him willingly. We only pulled away when our lips became sore and needed to breathe.

"I have to go home now." Edward's fingers traced my lips. "But I'll see you soon."

Before I could say anything, he turned and strode away, slowly pullling on his T-shirt.

Only then I realized he had intentionally not worn any when he had come to me before. He knew it would affect me.

That cocky bustard.

* * *

**_There you have it! The next chapter is ready and I'll post it quickly, maybe on Wednesday. Edward and Bella's steamy romance had just begun or had it already? You have to continue reading and reviewing for more juicy details :D_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	19. A glimpse of the past

**Chapter 19: A glimpse of the past**

* * *

_**~I should have kissed you - One Direction~**_

* * *

I pushed through the crowd of sweaty dancing bodies and finally reached the kitchen where Ethan was slumped against the counter with a blonde on his arm. They seemed to be very engrossed in their flirting and didn't notice me.

"Ethan!" I called as I marched inside with a scowl.

He slowly looked at me, his light green eyes dull and wide with alcohol. The blondie next to him let out an annoyed giggle and slipped out of the room quietly before I could strangle her.

"I need to get you home." I huffed as I supported his heavy body against mine.

"What's the rush?" Ethan's eyebrows furrowed and he straightened his grey button down shirt. "I thought you were occupied."

He nodded towards the other side of the hall room where Mike Newton was patiently waiting for my return. I was bored during the party, so I had danced with him for three songs. And that was it.

I chose to ignore his remark. "I just got a call from your mom. She wants you in home right now."

"Did she tell you why?" His voice slurred and his arm around me tightened.

"Something about family meeting." I shrugged and led him out of the house.

I carefully laid him on the passenger seat of my Lexus and then started the engine. He was evidently drunk but kept messing with the stereo, fiddling with the sound system.

"Stop it." I snapped, pushing his hand from my precious stereo.

My car Lexus was brand new and I got it for my birthday. It was a work paid off from countless begging and pleading.

"Does that annoy you?" He grinned dazzlingly at me and tickled my right hip.

"Ethan!" I screeched as the car went crookedly along the road. "Do you want to get into an accident?"

"Well," He considered thoughtfully. "I'd be happy if I died watching you."

"You're drunk." I muttered glaring at the road.

"I'm not." Ethan insisted and placed his warm hand on my thigh.

I rolled my eyes and kept watching the road. I felt his gaze on me but didn't return it. Lately, his friendly gestures were replaced by touches on my thigh, neck, hair etc. It seemed somewhat intimate to me.

I stopped the car infront of his grand mansion and pulled him out, his alcohol breath hot on my neck. I switched on the lights and he sprawled lazily on the couch in the living room.

"There's no one home." He stated accusingly. "You tricked me."

I giggled anyway. "You were so unaware of your surroundings that you forgot that your parents are in New York right now. I didn't want you to get into trouble. It's midnight so I decided to lie and bring you home."

"You wanted me all alone with you." He drawled, his eyes darkening as he took me in.

Tenth grade had officially ended today and the massive party was thrown by none other than Tyler Crowley, the king of parties. I had worn a bold red snug tank top paired with a frayed denim mini skirt. It was Rosalie who had chosen the outfit for me along with Charlotte.

"Ah!" I groaned. "Ethan, do you want me to tuck you in bed too?"

"Was that your intention all along? To be in the same bed I am in?" He teased grinning widely.

"God help me, but I'm going to strangle you!" I screeched, tugging at my long sleek high ponytail.

He pulled me down on the couch with him and buried his head on my shoulder. "Sorry. I am stressed a lot lately."

I ran my hand through his gelled thick hair and sighed, frustrated. "It's okay."

A few more seconds passed. His hand ran from my wrist to my upper arm and gripped me tightly. He lifted his head and stared at me intently. Then his hand proceeded to my collarbone, igniting fireworks everywhere.

He took a sharp breath when his hand finally cupped my chin gently.

"Are you alright?" I murmured worried.

His other hand smoothed the furrows of my eyebrow and he smiled at me. The smile was tentative and something else. I couldn't fathom what it was but suddenly he was leaning in, his mouth angeled towards mine.

When his mouth slightly brushed against my frozen lips, I dodged him quickly and his lips landed on my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella." Ethan murmured sleepily and laid his head again on my shoulder.

I was still taken aback by his careless action that would surely have an effect on our friendship. He was really going to be ashamed tomorrow morning, knowing that he almost kissed his best friend. I sighed as his alcohol filled breath fanned over my face.

I looked down at his peaceful handsome face and realized that he was already asleep.

* * *

I rubbed my sleep crusted eyes and resisted the urge to yawn. I was driving for Christ's sake, and I was falling asleep behind the steering wheel.

Three days and not a single call from Edward. But, why was I expecting one? Right because he freaking kissed me! The only conclusion I could come with the absence of his calls was that he regretted it.

He regretted the kiss.

Butterflies still exploded in my in my stomach whenever I thought about the feeling of his warm lips on mine. Why did he kiss me in the first place? That was the same question I had been asking myself since the day he kissed me.

Did he like me? Or not?

My depression alerted Rosalie, Charlotte and Maggie. But I knew that Maggie had her own issues to care about. Like the fact that she kissed her married cousin Liam and also the fact she blurted out about that to me.

It was an early morning Wednesday and I had school, but I decided to stop by Starbucks for hot chocolate or a hot coffee. Anything to wake me out of my drowsy mood. I had three tests and one quiz today and did not want to sleep on the desk when the teacher was asking questions.

I found a parking spot real quickly since it was still early in the morning and went inside Starbucks. I almost moaned at the smell of freshly baked chocolate cakes and cheese. It was heavenly.

But I wondered how Rosalie and Charlotte would scream at me if they found me eating anything remotely that had extra calories on them. Rosalie seriously even stopped eating ice creams, complaining that it easily added weight to her.

But I was one of the lucky ones. I could eat anything and not gain a pound.

"I'll have mocha." I ordered to the cashier.

After paying for it, I took it in my hand, and glanced at my watch to see that I had more 25 minutes to kill. So, I walked along the aisle to find a seat.

"Bella!"

I glanced to the side where the voice had called my name and was surprised to find Mary Branden there. Holy shit - it was Mary Branden, Alice's real mother.

_Act cool, Bella. Don't get caught!_

I walked to the table she was sitting and saw another woman sitting next to her. She had beautiful caramel colored hair cascading around her heart shaped face.

"Do you remember me, Bella?" Mary asked, smiling widely.

"Yes, I do." I let out a small laugh. How can I possible forget you, Mrs Branden? You're the real secret mother of the psycho therapist we're seeing.

"Please sit down." She smiled pleased and motioned to the other beautiful slender woman. "This is Esme Cullen. Esme, this is the famous Bella Swan I was talking about."

I double took and almost dropped my drink. They were talking about me?

"Esme Cullen as in Alice Cullen's mother?" I asked tentatively, in a fake casual tone.

Esme glanced at me surprised and her face broke into a dazzling smile. "Yes, dear. How do you know Alice?"

I noticed how Mary shifted uncomfortably in her seat and stared at me with probing intensity.

"She's the therapist our school had appointed for me and my friends to see." I stated the truth.

"Oh yes!" Esme frowned prettily. "I'm so sorry, dear."

I didn't need an degree to know that she was expressing her condolences for Ethan.

"Thank you." I said genuinely.

Why was Mary, Alice's real mother, talking with Esme, Alice's adopted mother? Was I missing something obvious?

There was a silence and I took a sip of my drink. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Bella. We were the ones who invited you, remember?" Mary smiled now, the mood shifting.

I pretended not to notice when they both exchanged glances before Mary spoke to me.

"Actually, I had been trying to reach you since we met but Elizabeth had strictly forbidden giving your number to me unless you agreed." She began.

"Well, I'm here now." I shrugged with a smile at her.

"I wanted to show you something." She continued. "It's actually a portrait that has been in my family for generations. There's something you should know and I would like to show you that."

"Sure," I chirped confused, not sure where this was going.

"Why don't you stop by my house this evening after school?" Mary suggested as Esme silently watched me.

"Alright. Your address?"

After getting her address, I stood up to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Bella." Esme said grinning at me.

She pulled me for a gentle unexpected hug and I smiled behind her back.

* * *

That evening, I stepped out of my car and made my way to the grand wooden door of the Brandens house. I almost expected a maid to open the door but a tall cute black haired boy opened the door.

"Emmett!" I said surprised.

"Bella!" Emmett grinned widely and pulled me inside by my hand.

I thought about Rosalie and how she would feel if she came to know that I saw Emmett. My friends were under the impression that I was spending a peaceful evening in my house with my Dad.

The choir meeting had been cancelled since the competition's date was announced and the students were taken for the measuring of their respective dresses. So, I couldn't see Edward either.

"Mom is waiting for you in the dining room." Emmett nodded towards the other side.

"Can't you lead me there?" I asked desperately. The house was already intimidating and I did not want to get lost or something. And with my luck, I could fall on one of the antique crafts.

Emmett smirked at me like he read my mind and moved through two other rooms with me following him before we reached the dining room.

"Here you go, fair lady." He did a little bow. I wondered how he did it gracefully while being so tall and bulky.

"Thank you, kind sir." I played along with him.

He waggled his eyebrows secretly before he strode out of the room. What was that about? I quickly took the rest of the steps and smiled when Mary saw me.

"Bella! I'm glad you came." Mary exclaimed, tossing her glossy brown hair back.

"So, what is it about?" I asked directly moving to the topic.

"Impatient, are we?" She murmured with a smirk. "Come along, I'll show you."

I followed her up the spiral wide wooden stair case and she stopped outside another wooden door.

"This is Patrick's study." She nodded towards the door. "Bella, don't be scared, okay? Just turn a little to your left and glance at the wall."

I took a sharp confused breath and turned like she had instructed and nearly shrieked. An enormous oil portrait hung on the golden colored wall.

But the persons on the portrait...it cannot be...

"No, this is impossible! Who are they?" My voice was very low because my air supply was temporarily cut off due to my astonishment.

"That is my ancestors Anthony Masen with his beloved wife Mary Swan." Mary licked her lips anxiously. "Mary with an i and e."

Anthony Masen was the exact replica of Ethan and Edward, and Marie Swan was the exact replica of me. They were so real and so like us. Seeing Marie Swan was like seeing me in an old fashioned ball gown.

Anthony wore old fashioned ruffled shirt with waist coat.

"But..." I choked on my words as my heart hammered wildly. "Why do they look like me and...Ethan?"

Mary shrugged. "I have no idea. This picture goes back to 1918. My mother passed it down to me only last year and I thought you should take a look at it."

I took a deep breath. "Did Ethan know about it? Edward?"

"Yes dear. Both of them know." Mary turned her gaze away.

"Why didn't they tell me?" I rubbed my tear stinging eyes. "Why didn't Ethan tell me?"

She sighed. "Look, Bella, don't be upset. If you continue along this corridor, you will see another door with the carving 'piano room'. Can you go there without me?"

"Why?" I sniffed. "Is there another portrait of your ancestors from five centuries back?"

She winced, shook her head and quickly went downstairs.

So I went along the corridor like she said and found the door with the carving. Beautiful familiar music flew out of the room. I nudged the door open and gasped.

It was Edward.

* * *

_**The truth is slowly starting to be revealed! Wonder why Ethan hadn't told Bella about the portrait? In the next chapter, most of the secrets will be told. Except for the part if Ethan is still alive, of course!**_

_**-BellaEdwardJacobLove**_


	20. Bared soul

**Chapter 20: Bared soul**

* * *

_**~When I look into your eyes it's over,**_

_**You got me hooked with your love controller~**_

_**- Jennifer Lopez, I'm into you~**_

* * *

Edward sat on the chair, playing absently on the piano without looking at me. But his back was rigid and stiff and I could feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

"Edward?" I called as I gently slid inside the room that smelled like Woodstock and looked like it was from an old movie.

His fingers stilled but then they resumed playing another tune. I recognized it as Flur Elise by Beethoven. Edward nodded his head towards the chair next to him without making eye contact with me, all the time playing.

I walked inside and sat down without making a sound, my heart hammering loudly against my ribcage. I watched as his long elegant fingers moved effortlessly and easily against the keys.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted." I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind.

Instead of continuing to play, he abandoned the piano and faced fully towards me and the look on his face took my breath away. His green eyes were just _so _smoldering and they made me think of the steamy kiss we shared under the palm tree in Rosalie's backyard.

_No! Don't think about that!_

"What did you think of the portrait?" Edward ignored my question and asked his own.

My eyebrows shot up in bewilderment and astonishment. "I think it is a weird version of us."

"Us?" His lips curled into a half smirk.

"I mean, you plus Ethan and me." I classified, fiddling with my Hermes scarf that had black hearts all over it with a white background.

The smirk faltered and he gave me a dark look. "Why do you always have to talk about him?"

"Because he's my best friend." I pointed out to him with a pause between each word like he was a child.

"Was. He _was _your best friend." He pointed out too and looked away.

A sharp pain stabbed through my chest and hot tears burned at the corner of my eyes. Did he have to correct the tense? I was glad in my own little bubble, where I thought of Ethan still alive and with me every moment.

"I didn't mean to burst your bubble or anything." Edward continued like he heard my thoughts. "I'm just telling the truth."

"Whatever." I sniffed haughtily. The damage was already done.

I quickly got up from the chair and started to walk away, but Edward's cool hand grasped around my elbow.

"Let me go." My voice was thick with tears and I tried to turn my face away from his.

"I'm not letting you walk away from me again." He promised severely.

"Is that why you pressed me against a tree and fucking kissed me and then never called me again?" I screamed at him. "From all your previous actions, I could only conclude that you are a complete asshole!"

His chiseled jaw tensed and his hand tightened around my arm. "Scream all you want. I'm not letting you go till I tell you the truth."

"Truth?" I choked the word out, as his fingers brushed the fallen tears gently.

Edward tilted me chin up and made me look him square in the eyes. "Yes, that's the main reason I asked Mrs Branden to invite you here."

"You made her invite me?" This was not making sense.

Instead of answering, he wrapped his arm fully around mine and took me outside with him. It was like the old movies, where gentlemen offer their arms to the woman their courting when they're going for a stroll.

I allowed him to take me through the staircase and down to the back door, fascinated by the way tingles burst through my body whenever he glanced at me. Mary and Emmett were nowhere to be seen and I wondered if they were giving us privacy.

Then I remembered the way Emmett had waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively before he had left me with Mary in the dining room.

Outside in the Brandens enormous backyard, a small bean shaped swimming pool was on the middle and beautiful colored fallen leaves circled the yard. A cold wind whipped my hair back and it slapped harshly against my cheek.

It was November next month and winter was soon coming. I particularly favored autumn, admiring the colorful leaves and the leafless trees that stood scarily in front of the Victorian houses.

It was a full moon night and the silver light casting from the moon created magical sparkles in the water that stayed still.

"Beautiful," I breathed at the scene in front of me.

"Not as beautiful as you." Edward looked unimpressed as removed his arm from mine and turned to face me.

My heart pounded loudly in my ears and blood pooled in my cheeks. God, why did he have to be so charming one moment and a complete jerk the next?

His dark green eyes glittered and his reddish brown hair stood in peaks when the wind blew again. I had not noticed before but he wore a black button down shirt that hugged his chest and black washed out jeans that hung dangerously low on his narrow hips.

He looked sexy and dangerous at the same time under the silver moonlight.

Then he averted his eyes, like he felt the connection we shared was dangerous too. I almost sighed in relief, being released from his hypnotic eyes made me think properly and I took deep yoga breaths.

"The portrait, uh, I didn't see it directly." Edward revealed as he kicked at the pebbles at our feet. "Ethan took a picture of it in his cell as soon as he saw it from Mrs Branden and showed it to me when he came to visit me in the hospital."

I waited patiently and saw as he released a harsh breath. Whatever he was trying to tell seemed to be difficult for him. I wanted to squeeze his hands but I knew it was too intimate and too soon. I looked up again and saw that dark clouds had covered the moon completely.

"Are you fully aware of Ethan's feelings for you, Bella?" He finally said, turning his eyes on me.

"Yes, he loves me 'cause I'm his best friend." I shrugged, knowing it was the truth.

"No, that is exactly where you are wrong." He swallowed loudly. "Ethan liked you more than a friend. He wanted to have a romantic relationship with you."

I froze and every part of me wanted so badly not to believe that. "No way."

"Yup," He stared at the distance unseeingly. "He showed the picture to me, saying that you both were meant to be together. And that he would marry you some day and have 2.5 kids and a dog."

I was too shocked to laugh at Ethan's stupid yet sweet dreams. "Seriously? 2.5 kids and a dog?"

"That was what he said. But the main reason he brought the picture was because he knew that I liked you." Edward closed his eyes like he expected me to yell at him.

I took a step back and clutched myself from fainting. "You liked me?"

"I liked you. I still like you." His eyes remained closed.

Then ever so slowly, the always guarded look from his face melted and a very sweet vulnerable look came on his face. He was baring his soul to me and all I could do was gape at him like he told me that Ethan was still alive.

"How could you like me when you never knew me?" I needed a reason to get him out of his misery. "I talked to you only sometimes because I mistook you for Ethan."

"That is exactly what I fell for." His shoulders slumped and he didn't open his eyes. He looked defeated. "You are the kindest, smartest, wittiest, beautiful girl I had ever met."

"I...I - " I couldn't force the words out. He fell in what?

"Kate and the other girls may be popular, but they don't appeal to me the way you do. You are always the one for me. So I waited. I am still waiting. I will wait more if you want me to." He swore sincerely.

The fresh tears were threatening to fall now and I took a deep breath. Edward mistook it as a haughty sniff and his face crumpled in pain.

"Edward, look at me." I commanded gently.

When he refused to open his eyes, I leaned on my tip toes and swiftly placed a soft kiss on his plump lips. When I leaned back, his eyes snapped open and a heart breaking grin appeared on his face.

"What did that mean?" His cool hand brushed against my cheekbone, his emerald eyes dancing.

"It meant that I am falling for you too." I murmured leaning into his gentle caress.

Then it was him who kissed me this time. His arms tightly secured around me and held me in a fierce embrace like I would disappear any moment. He hummed against my lips like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

The first kiss we shared was hard and full of aggression. This one was soft and gentle and all I had ever dreamed of. His lips were very loving as it moved against mine, softly sucking my bottom lip into his and giving it special treatment.

Then he would suck my upper lip and nibble at it. My lips had never felt so sensitive to me in my entire life and here was Edward, waking hidden desires in me.

We pulled back, and looked up just as the dark clouds parted away and the silver spotlight of the moon fell on us, completely blanketing us with magical sparks.

"Make a wish." Edward whispered urgently.

"I thought we could make a wish only for a shooting star."

"This is our game." He gave me an alluring seductive wink.

I laughed and closed my eyes, making a freakin' wish.

_I wish..._

Then I realized what I was going to think was impossible and even a shooting star couldn't make it come true. Except if it was a Grim reaper, of course. But I did it anyway.

_I wish Ethan would come back and Edward..._

_I wish Ethan would come back and Edward would fully remember about Alice._

When I opened my eyes, satisfied with my wish making, Edward's eyes were open. We suddenly heard a _thud _and a_ snap _behind us just as the entire backyard lights went out, plunging us into darkness.

The only light came from the moon and it wasn't very efficient. I turned and saw the entire house shrouded in black.

_Snap._

It was like legs crushing bones on their way. I froze and Edward immediately pulled me to his side, glaring at the blank scene in front of us. When I felt something like nails sliding on my neck, I shrieked and jumped back.

"Relax, Bella." Edward murmured in my ear. "It's just a leaf."

"I want to go home." I mumbled into his chest and grasped his shirt collar tightly.

"Okay," He agreed quietly and swiftly maneuvered his way through the darkness and we finally reached the back door just as the inventor snapped on and the lights came back.

We met no one on the way as we passed inside the house and finally, Edward stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched me unlock my car.

"So, can I take you out sometime?" His lips curled into a half smile.

My shoulders slumped as I leaned against my car and let out a weary sigh.

"It will look bad and people will talk if they see us together." I explained reluctantly. "I already had so many rumors to clear that spoke about me and Ethan as a couple. They will get the bad impression about you too, Edward."

"I know that Ethan just died and would look weird to others, but I want to be with you." Edward didn't give in and protested.

"I want to, trust me. But..." I trailed off, hoping he would leave it at that.

"Fine. Would you join me somewhere out of Ransleigh where no one could see us?" His eyes were fierce as his fingers tugged at my ponytail.

"That would be great." I agreed with a quick grin and got inside my car.

He closed the door and leaned against the open window of my seat. His warm delicious breath fanned over my face and I closed my eyes for a second.

"I have a question." Edward suddenly declared.

"Shoot it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you with me because I look like Ethan?" His eyes were glowing as he stared me.

What a stupid question! I wanted to punch and kiss him at the same time.

Instead, I moved closer, kissing him soundly, and just like that all the questions and doubts were answered.

* * *

**_For all those who are confused: please be patient. Last chapter, the first part was the flashback when Ethan was still alive and tried to kiss Bella. I'll be adding a few more flashbacks in the coming chapters._**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	21. Sensual sigh

**Chapter 21 : Sensual sigh**

* * *

_**~A day without you is like a year without rain - Selena Gomez~**_

* * *

"Bella, we have no time to do that..."

"Bella, the costume manager is here..."

"Bella, do I need to measure the room again?"

"Mr Greene wants it to be scary..."

"Bella, maybe we can hang these dim lights to make it creepy?"

"Guys!" I screamed flushing. "One at a time!"

It was Monday evening and most of the school was empty, except for a few students. I was seated at the conference table in the yearbook room and was surrounded by the students of the Halloween decorating committee.

Originally, Charlotte was the head but she asked me to take care of things, while she had had gone on a date with Mike Newton.

Leaving me all alone with the overly eager members of the committee.

I had my favorite red colored Dell Laptop on the table as I typed all the details. The problem I had with the members was that all of them talked too much and at the same time, which made me confused and frustrated.

"Listen," I began softly now. "Samantha, why don't you go and talk to the manager? And no, you don't have to measure the room since I had talked with Mr Greene to change the location to the Scary Corn maze. So, I'll inform you guys if you need to decorate it with dim lights. You can think about adding things to the maze."

All nodded and commenced doing the things I told them, animatedly.

When my cell let out a low bleat, I immediately pulled it out and grinned widely when I read the new text.

_**Howz life? Can't stop thinking about you all day~ Edward**_

My fingers ran over the keypad as I typed the reply feeling giddily.

_**Bored. I am covering a committee for Charlotte. I miss you too~ Bella**_

I watched mesmerized and after a few seconds, my cell chimed and a new message appeared.

_**Committee for...? ~Edward**_

_**Halloween. Duh! ~Bella**_

"Bella?"

I looked up irritated but quickly smiled when I saw Maggie gazing at me curiously. Her uniform black blazer was rumpled and her grey skirt looked wrinkled.

"Hey Maggie," I smirked. "You look like you just rolled off a bed."

She stuck her tongue out and shoved the empty chair next to me with a dramatic sigh.

"Who were you texting? May I ask?" Maggie tried to smooth her dark golden hair into perfection.

"It's a secret." I shrugged my shoulder and smiled suggestively at her.

"Ooooh. If a teenage girl hides her text from her best friend, it always means that she has a secret boyfriend." Her amber eyes glinted with mischief.

I ducked my head, feeling very shy suddenly. Edward and I had been texting each other every single day back and forth, asking about each other's days and some questions about our past life.

He didn't sound fazed by my questions about his life in the hospital and he answered me without hesitation. We also caught each other's eyes and smiled during the singing practices in St Martin school.

Sometimes I wondered if he felt uncomfortable when Jasper flirted with me in front of him. You see, Edward and I shared our feelings for each other last week on Wednesday and it was Tuesday now, and nearly a week had gone by without any trouble.

But suddenly yesterday, when I and the students of the choir were in the middle of singing a song, Kate Denali barged in rudely.

I first assumed she had come to the wrong room but got suspicious when I remembered that the entire school had gone home except for us. Kate had apologized and her eager gaze had immediately fallen on Edward.

"Hey Edward," She had chirped in a faux-surprised tone. "I talked with Sister Annette and I'm in this choir too!"

I didn't even bother my sneer whenever she met my eyes or tried to talk to me.

I was brought to the present when Maggie let out a girlish giggle when she noticed my glazed expression.

"So it is a boy, huh? Be careful with me, Bella, I'll find out soon." She warned playfully and hit my shoulder.

"We'll see that." I murmured thoughtfully and shuddered when my cell chimed again.

Maggie leaned back and smirked at me as her eyes danced between me and the cell.

_**Nice. I wish I could take you as my date to the Halloween dance in my school :( ~Edward**_

I angled my cell away from Maggie and sent him a text back.

_**Charming but not gonna work, buddy! ~Bella**_

The next text took my breath away and I stared at it with wide eyes.

_**Am I a buddy to you? I thought I was your boyfriend, not boy 'friend '~Edward**_

"Okay! That's enough!" Maggie suddenly shrieked.

I looked up and burst out laughing when she tried to pluck the cell out of my hands. She was three centimeters shorter than me and was hard for her to catch up with me.

"Maggie, this is a committee meeting and only members are allowed here. You don't wanna get caught by Mr Greene." I teased her as soon as she gave up.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'll call you later."

After she left, I took my Sidekick out and texted giddily back.

_**You're my buddy in the form of a boyfriend. I'm lucky to have you :) ~Bella**_

* * *

The next day when I was in the living room watching TV with Dad, he got a call and excused himself from the room.

I flipped through the channels bored out of my mind and paused at Zcafé channel where my favorite series 'Make it or Break it' was being played.

I watched it for some time till Dad came in with a reluctant look on his face.

"What's up?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Dr Cullen called. She had apparently fixed an appointment with you kids today evening. I don't want you to go but you are free to join your friends if you want." He explained quietly.

I inspected my nails for some time without saying anything and he changed the channel to sports.

"It's okay. I'll go see her." I agreed with a soft sigh.

Atleast there was an advantage of seeing Edward there without all the students around us. But Maggie had already informed my friends about my super-secret boyfriend and they were on the hunt of finding out who that person was.

"But I'm not sure if you're safe around her." Dad grunted lowly under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply.

"I'm not supposed to share it with you. It's against the law." He disagreed but I saw a tiny bead of sweat travel down his neck.

Dad never sweated unless he was really nervous or terrified. The last time he sweated was when he had come home to pick me up for Ethan's funeral.

_You and your fucking law_.. I almost said it out loud and quickly shut my mouth.

"Come on, Dad. I won't tell anyone. Promise. Cross my heart." I pouted at him with wide eyes.

He let out a harsh breath. "It's not yet sure but it seems that the Coroner had found a small piece of a nail in Mrs Stanley hair. The cops in the station are whispering that it belongs to Dr Cullen."

"Oh My God." I breathed faintly and clutched my sides from puking.

"You cannot tell this to anyone, Bella." Dad warned with a glare then turned back to the TV.

Everything seemed so insane and surreal all of a sudden. Why was Alice so weird? But if I went to the category of weird, then I had to mention about the creepy portrait of Edward-or Ethan- and me in 1918.

Then I had to mention seeing Ethan in the cemetery that day. Or was it Edward? I had been so occupied that I never got the chance to talk to Edward about it.

But deep down, I knew it was because I was afraid of what might be Edward's reply. What if he said no? Then was it Ethan I saw there?

The same Ethan who had been strangled to death in his car and was buried six feet under in front of my eyes? But the coffin wasn't open. The doctors said that it was too damaged to be seen to the public.

But wasn't he just strangled? Or were the police hiding information so we wouldn't start panicking?

I shivered and went upstairs just as the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

I clutched my shopping bags in my wrist as I crossed the busy road and reached Dr Cullen's building. Charlotte's yellow Skoda and Edward's brand new silver Volvo was neatly stacked on the parking lot.

I hesitated near the door and glanced at my Dior crystal studded watch and noted that I was ten minutes late. Just like I wanted to be. I kept my promise by not telling my friends and Edward about the unsure evidence about Mrs Stanley murder.

Instead, to alteast skip half of the session, I had come late. I hoped they already had talked about the hypnotizing stuff. The last thing I needed was to run away screaming when Alice tries to touch me.

She wasn't a murderer. That part wasn't clear but Alice was just too young to do something as barbarous as that.

I opened the door reluctantly and strode inside. The reception desk where I saw Mrs Stanley last time was occupied with a stranger. I gawked in astonishment as the woman smiled at me.

She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. She would have been very pretty if not for the sardonic smile she wore on her face.

"How can I help you?" She greeted me in a husky voice.

"I'm here to see Dr Cullen. My appointment is right now." I replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh! You must be Bella, then. They're inside." She glanced at my shopping bag then back at me. "I'm Gianna, her new assistant."

Gianna led me inside, her hip swaying from side to side like a model walk. I wondered why in the world she would be willing to continue the post of a murdered woman. She opened the door for me, nodded and left. I took a deep breath and turned around to face them.

Alice was sitting on the chair behind her wooden desk, typing on her cell. Charlotte and Rosalie were on their usual couch, quietly whispering to each other. Edward sat alone on the other couch, staring at the door absently.

"Bella!" Rosalie cried in relief when they all spotted me.

"Hey guys," I chirped at their annoyed looks. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Edward replied drily. "We were waiting for you."

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath as I took my seat next to Edward.

"What's in there?" Charlotte nodded towards my shopping bag.

"Costume for Halloween." I grinned widely, flipping my hair back my shoulder.

"Since you all here," Alice began. "We'll start our session."

For the first time, I noticed that her face looked tired and stern instead of being cheery and optimistic. She looked even older than I remembered, her black hair pulled into a bun at the top of her head and her icy blue eyes had purple bags under them.

She commenced by asking how we were the past month without seeing her, whether the hypnotizing stuff helped.

"It seems to Mr Greene that you girls still look depressed sometimes in school." Alice revealed, her delicate features frowning.

"Of course we are!" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Our best friend just died and you expect us to be happy and always laughing?"

"You have to learn to move on." She pointed her forefinger. "Thinking about the past and worrying about the future is not going to help. Trust me."

"But when you had left your life in the past, you _have_ to look back." I argued.

"Especially when your past provided you the answers you ignored before and when you need them now." Edward added in severely.

For once, Alice was speechless.

"I had never viewed it that way." Alice stammered, her eyes sweeping back and forth between us.

There was silence during which Edward winked at me when no one was looking. That made me feel a whole lot better than I'd been a second ago.

"To tell you the truth," Alice blurted out suddenly. "You guys are the cleverest bunch I had ever seen in my career as a therapist."

Rosalie almost cracked a smile. "How old are you?"

"Twenty seven." She replied without hesitation and sat in front of us, looking relaxed.

"Aren't you scared of coming here after Mrs Stanley's murder?" Charlotte questioned, hugging herself.

Alice's eyes darkened. "I am but I have to continue my job, right? Sometimes, I even feel like her presence is still floating around."

"We can all relate to that." Edward looked down, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You all don't know the mess my office was when they found her body. It was a crime scene and the cops wouldn't allow me to continue my sessions with the patients. I had to call everyone to cancel the appointments." She continued quickly.

I squeezed Edward's cool hand secretly and he smiled without looking up.

"Anyway," Alice made us fill in about any other emotional break downs we had had which she didn't know about. I told her that I cried almost every night when I spotted Ethan's picture by my night stand.

Rosalie and Charlotte were the same. Edward seemed to have gained composure.

"I'm trying to grasp the reality of what happened to him. I'm sure I'll be fine." He explained.

We talked some more and after Alice pointed out that our hour was over, we left the building feeling light headed.

"Alice had totally seemed like another person today." Rosalie noted.

I had to agree with that. She didn't act weird and was in fact like any other shrink we would have seen. And that was exactly what made me suspicious. I was sure that Edward shared the same thought too.

"Ow, shit!" Charlotte grumbled when her engine wouldn't start.

"You can leave it here and tell toll to pick it up. I'll give you all a ride." Edward suggested as he fished out his keys from his jacket.

"Sounds good." We agreed.

"Bella, you can sit in the passenger seat." Rosalie whispered to me.

"Why me?" I murmured confused while my heart went on a double beat.

"Because we both are not single. And I don't someone to spread some silly rumor to Mike and Royce." Charlotte pouted.

"Okay," I shrugged and got inside the car.

Edward glanced at me surprised then suppressed a smile. He started the engine and smoothly drove out of the road.

I took my time in observing the car. The seats were leather and the rugs at our feet were clean. There wasn't a speck of dust on the dashboard. The entire car smelled like Axe effect Deodorant body spray.

I almost drooled when I realized that the fragrance was coming from Edward.

Rosalie directed Edward to her house and Charlotte also joined her, leaving me alone with Edward. It felt like a million years since I had last been alone with him. As soon as he reversed the car from Rosalie's street, he took my hand in his right hand, all the while driving.

"I missed you," His voice was a soft sigh, sensual and feathery.

"I missed you too." I breathed grinning widely.

Edward kissed each of my finger tips then let out a content sigh. He left my hand only when he had to change a terrible song and had to switch gears during the whole ride.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

The song played softly through the speakers as we listened.

"Isn't the song very suiting?" Edward smirked at me as he stopped before my house. He came to my side and opened the door for me.

"Oh," I blinked innocently at him, getting out while my insides grew warm. "But I already know I'm beautiful."

"You do?" His smirk was more pronounced now. "That's what I love about you. You carry yourself very confidently."

I blushed wildly and didn't respond. I was too much absorbed in the word 'love'. The porch light was on in my house so I realized that dad had come home. It was 6:45 PM already.

"That's very appealing." He murmured, brushing his against my red cheek.

"No it's not!" I shook my head sarcastically. "It's embarrassing."

"No wait." Edward grinned crookedly. "I'll tell you what's more embarrassing."

"What?" I breathed.

He pressed me against his car, his entire body sliding over me and angled his mouth towards mine. I looked at the house window, scared that dad might see us.

"Getting mouth fucked outside your house when your dad can easily catch us."

The next I knew, we were attacking each other. He was everywhere. His lips were searing hot against mine and I ran my hands along the hard margins of his wide shoulder. His hands traced the curve of my hip and he hitched my leg around his waist.

I totally forgot about dad.

All I could think was that I was desperately turned on by his words.

He parted my lips and his tongue found mine, battling inside my mouth. He tasted like chocolate and baked French fries. He made an erotic sound from his throat and I echoed his.

I wondered if he noticed that my legs had spread open and that his growing hardness inside his jeans was moving over my center. I gasped loudly when his teeth nibbled on my lower lip. It was too much.

He was everywhere.

All I could see and smell was him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud screech split through the air. We both jumped back startled and burst out laughing when we found that it was the car's alarm that was blaring. Edward had accidently locked the car door and it had alerted us when it felt our body against it.

"I have to go." I wheezed out, my stomach hurting from our hard laughter.

He leaned down and pecked me again. His lips lingered there, not possessively, but like it belonged there. And it did.

As I went inside my house and locked the door behind me, I knew one thing for sure.

We both belonged to each other.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_I'm, like, crazy over the One Direction band. The song mentioned above was 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction. Check them out, they're real cool. So back to the story, is Alice innocent or not? Is she what she seems or just another ordinary shrink? The next chapter will be focused on Halloween. And when do you think Edward and Bella should go public?_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	22. Halloween tension

**Chapter 22: Halloween tension**

* * *

_**~I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air - Jessie J, Domino~**_

* * *

I smoothed non-existent wrinkles off my dress and strode to the Hale's porch. After two knocks, the door swung open and Jasper poked his blond head out.

"Do I know you, milady?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow.

Jasper was dressed as a cowboy and the trademark brown hat dangled from his right hand. It a perfect costume for him and he was even trying Texan accent.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "Is Rosalie there?"

"Cleopatra will be right down." Jasper took my arm in his and led me inside.

I shifted away uncomfortably and wanted to say that I had a boyfriend, but kept quiet. The last thing I needed now was a night full of suspicious questions.

"Your late, bee-yotch." Rosalie declared as she bounded downstairs.

I had to admit Rosalie looked good as Cleopatra, her tanned perfect body almost visible through the gorgeous sheer linen golden sheath she wore. Her makeup was dark around the eyes and her cheekbones glittered. Her golden mane was pulled into a elaborate braid at the side of her shoulder.

I poked the fake cobra at the top of her head. "Happy Halloween!"

"Don't do that!" Rosalie snapped, swatting my hand away. "And happy Halloween to you too!"

"Oh, you girls look lovely!" Mrs Hale gushed as she came inside the room with a large Nikon camera.

"Ooooh, photo time!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Mom, not too much." Rosalie warned and looped her arm through mine.

"Wait for us!"

The front door opened and Charlotte along with Maggie came running in. Charlotte was dressed as a...what?

"What are you even?" Rosalie voiced my thoughts loud to her.

"I'm a Satan's girl." Charlotte announced proudly and whirled around gracefully.

She wore a sleeveless, and strapless long red top and equally red firm fitted tights. The look was paired with a red cape around her shoulders that ended near her waist, red high platform heels and bright red lipstick.

"You look like a reversed version of Red riding hood." I commented drily with a raised eyebrow.

Charlotte stuck her tongue out. "I may have burrowed and re stitched the dress."

"And you look like a Goth boy's wet dream, Maggie." Rosalie cackled and so everyone did.

Maggie was dressed in a floor-length, red-and-black ball gown with thin shoulder straps and tiered tulle skirt. She also wore the sequined bodice I adored so much when I was eight years old and loved watching the Disney princess movies.

"And you young lady look, like you had stepped out of the renaissance period." Mr Hale finished as he entered the room.

"Thank you, Mr Hale." I blushed slightly.

"I kinda like the dress." Maggie stepped forward and touched my gown.

My elegant piece of cloth was made from soft velvet fabric, had long funnel type sleeves with a cut underneath of which another sleeves of narrow endings were stitched. In similar fashion the skirt part of gown had slit and golden color brocade lace peeped out of it.

My make up was light and subtle since the women back then didn't have much cosmetics to do with and I had my hair in a French braid. I had a small midnight blue drawstring bag which was known as reticule in that time.

"And that dress color dark blue goes well with your skin." Rosalie thoughtfully ran her hand through my long sleeves.

"And we all agree that she looks stunning." Jasper crooned hastily. "Now let's take some pictures."

"Jasper's taking Maria, his new girlfriend to the dance in his school. I wish that we too had a dance in our school." Rosalie murmured in my ear.

"We have a creepy corn maze to compete! That's way awesome than theirs." I whispered back.

"If you say so." She smirked and shrugged.

"So Jasper, where's Maria?" I cocked my head and smiled at him.

Jasper wrinkled his nose slightly. "She's going to meet me at school."

"Isn't a gentlemen like you supposed to pick her up from her home?" I licked my lips and turned towards Rosalie.

He didn't answer me, mumbled something under his breath and left for his school after taking some pictures. We all took turns in posing with each other for photos. This was the first time Maggie was with us and I sorta felt uncomfortable with her around. But I was the one who invited her to the group and I had to stick to my decisions.

Maggie had never really worn her hair high, she always had her hair down. But now that she had, I could detect the hint of a tattoo on the back of her delicate neck. I leaned down and frowned when I read the words in my mind.

_Loyalty_

Why did she have that word on her neck? Was it too private if I asked her? Why didn't she ever mention about it to us before? Despite the countless times of sleepovers we had, she never opened her mouth about it.

Now that I thought about it, I realized that she never talked about her family except for the bragging part of how handsome Liam was and how he should be with her instead of Siobhan.

The vision swarmed in front of me and Charlotte grasped my arm before I fell down.

"Bella! What's wrong?" While Rosalie, Charlotte and Mrs Hale crowded around me, Maggie was nowhere in site.

"Let me get some water."

Mrs Hale rushed in after a few seconds. She gently took my face in her hands and made me drink from the glass she had brought. As soon as the cool liquid entered my throat, I felt a little better.

They helped me into a sitting position on the couch. Rosalie touched my forehead with her palm and let out a sigh.

"You're a little warm. I wonder what's wrong." She murmured and pushed my braid back.

"Where's Maggie?" I choked out.

"Right here," Maggie appeared suddenly and handed a pill to me. "It's aspirin. I went to get it from my car."

Hot ashamed tears rushed to my eyes and I had to force myself from not spilling them. Here I was questioning Maggie's sanity when she had gone out to save mine. Whatever doubt I had in her completely left me.

I decided that I would wait for her to tell me about the tattoo when she was ready.

"It doesn't look scary."

That was Rosalie's first comment as soon as we reached the corn maze where Newport's Halloween bash was held. It was more like a game where you had to survive through the maze which had hidden ghouls and all kinds of supernatural things.

"Watch it," I warned. "I was the one who suggested this place."

"Rose, I'm sure the inside will be scary." Maggie chided and grinned secretly at me.

We all pushed through the groups of costume covered students and entered the beginning path of the maze. There wasn't anyone nearby at that place and the only sound was the loud chirp of the insects. The lights were very dim and the path looked very, very scary.

"Okay, let's do it." Rosalie gulped and grasped my hand in hers.

We walked for some time in the darkness and silence. On either side of us, only corns and plants could be seen. Nothing else.

"Do we have to go through this?" Charlotte whined, fiddling with her cape.

"It's a custom. Games and parties are usually started by the elite girls and boys of the school. We'll walk for some more time then we'll go back." Rosalie reasoned but she sounded a little shaky.

"That is, if we find our way back." I muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a werewolf jumped in front of us with a ear piercing howl. We screamed and ran back the way we travelled earlier. And after some turns here and there, I knew we had lost our way.

"Oh My God!" I said breathlessly.

"That werewolf seemed so real!" Charlotte was bending down with her hands on her thighs.

"Whoever was it is going to die tomorrow by my hands." Rosalie swore, straightening her now wrinkled dress.

"Damn it, guys!" Maggie wailed loudly. "We lost our freakin' way."

"Can my night get any worse?" Rosalie muttered to herself.

At once, all three of them started cursing loudly. I cleared my throat and glared at them.

"There is no use in fighting. C'mon, let's see where this way leads." I suggested evenly and they had to nod.

I picked up my skirts and followed them through the path I pointed out before. The last rays of sunlight had gone completely and the dim lights didn't help our hazy vision. I wondered what Edward was doing now, whether he had gone to the dance alone or with his friends.

I remembered our talk in cell phone yesterday night when dad had gone to bed.

_**"I feel bad, you know. I don't want you to cancel the dance because of me. You can go with another girl if you want." I argued regretfully.**_

_**I could practically feel him rolling his eyes. "Bella, there is no one in the world that I would rather go with than you. And besides, won't you be jealous if I go with another girl?"**_

_**I let out a giggle. "Did I forget to mention? You can go with any girl but only on friendly terms."**_

_**"That's very nice of you but no thanks. And if I ever heard that you were going with a guy, even as friends, I would rip his head off. Simple." **_

"Helloooo!" Charlotte waved her French manicured hand in front of me. "Earth to Bella."

"What?" I asked annoyed that she had interrupted the thoughts about my dear Edward.

"We're lost. I'm hungry. There's no light. We're alone. There are insects and plants everywhere. Not to mention their size that are as tall as us. And how in the freaking world could you even manage to get into dreamland?" She screeched with wide eyes.

"Sorry if you couldn't use your mind and imagination," I snapped sarcastically. "I think it's time you start using your brain. I'm sure it's covered with spider webs."

"Bella," Rosalie warned lowly.

"I think I see a beginning of light in the distance. I mean, isn't this maze supposed to end?" Maggie interrupted quickly and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Of course!" I was relieved.

We just took a step when we heard a _snap _behind us. I turned around cautiously and screamed loudly when I saw a tall dark shadow.

"What is it?" No one else turned around, looking frightened.

"I think there's someone following us." I took a deep breath and cried. "Run!"

We raced through the maze blindly as the figure chased us, keeping a steady pace behind us. What the hell what that? Was it also a part of the game? But something told me that the figure was very, very real.

My heart was sprinting against my rib cage, my mind had completely gone blank and I was starting to sweat profusely. This was definitely hell.

Then I stopped behind a bush and stared at the quiet dark scene in front of me. There wasn't a single person in sight. The air felt chill and was filled with the tension that was rolling of me in waves.

"Guys?" My voice sounded shaky.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large hand covered my mouth and pulled me back into a hard chest. I tried to scream and kick, but my struggles were fruitless against the stalker's massive strength.

"You do fight a lot, for a girl who is being attacked by an unknown predator." The smooth silky voice was recognizable.

"Edward!" I gasped in surprise and embarrassment.

"Yes, Bella." He leaned down and kissed the base of my neck.

My breathing was ragged and I took another shaky breath to calm myself.

"What are you doing here?" I turned to face him.

Edward was dressed as a vampire. He looked very comfortable in his red cape and black tux, like he was wearing jeans. It suited him perfectly.

"I wanted to see you," He answered me quietly. "I was curious to what you were wearing. And I'm sorry if I frightened you and your friends."

"Well, you should be." I scolded him. "You gave us quite a scare."

He grinned crookedly. "My apologies, ma'am."

The rest of the world melted away when Edward bent his head down and crashed his lips with mine. They were soft and gentle against my mouth and I was sure that if I opened my eyes, I would see stars everywhere.

His arms circled around me and he tilted his head to the dance our lips were making. Fireworks blasted at the bare skin his hand touched and I was completely at his mercy. Completely and utterly at his mercy.

Edward pulled away when he felt my shiver and wrapped his comforting arms around my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're friends will be now?" He inquired amused.

"Probably a mile away from us," I let out a giggle. "They were so scared."

"Well, then, let's go to them." He suggested and tugged me with him.

"How did you even come here without getting noticed?" I piped confused. "Do you know you're way out of here?"

"To answer your first question, yes, some people did notice me but I managed to blend in with the crowd. And no, I don't know the way out but we can always find out."

We started to move forward, laughing as we stumbled along and clutched at each other so as not to get lost. His soft cool palm which was tightly holding mine made me feel gooey and buttery.

Edward stopped shortly when we saw thick mist swirling in front of us like a mini tornado.

I sighed relieved. "I told the members to place some dry ice near the exit of the maze so the players could have trouble seeing through it. Thank God! We have made it."

Edward sighed too and I clung to him as we entered the mist. It was cool as it hit against my skin and my vision blurred. Edward and I somehow managed to slip through the mist blindly but I screamed when my foot slipped under me.

I fell on something hard that could only be a stone. When I blinked, I saw the object I had fallen on.

A tombstone.

I shrieked again and this time, Edward quickly pulled me up.

"Bella," He said slowly. "I think we're on a graveyard. Do you know about this?"

I was still shaking and winced when I felt a new cut throbbing near my neck.

"There are two ways outside," I slapped my hand against my forehead, feeling stupid. "One leads to the road and the others leads to the burial plot of an ancient family. But I just don't understand why the gate is open! It always stays locked."

"Someone must have opened it as a prank." Edward suggested.

He pushed my braid to the other side and carefully inspected the wound on my neck.

"The big vicious rose's thorn had caused a mark on your neck." He pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Ugh! It burns." I cringed when he slightly touched it.

"Here.." Edward pulled out a handkerchief out of his pant pocket and gingerly wiped it across my neck.

"I had never encountered a man in my entire life who uses handkerchief." I mused distractedly.

He gave me my favorite smirk. "You don't a lot about me."

"You should start now, I think." I said seriously.

"Well, how about the fact where I think you look absolutely exquisite in the costume of yours but also want to tear it off so I could get a better view of what's inside?"

A slow smile appeared on my face as I took a step away from him. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

A new kind of tension surrounded the air around us. And it was absolutely delicious and pleasurable. His dark green eyes narrowed at me.

Sexual tension.

* * *

**_I was so excited to see the new Breaking Dawn 2 trailer! I love it! Hope you love this chapter too!_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	23. Its Mission Pathetic

**Chapter 23: Its Mission pathetic**

* * *

_**~So lay your burden down, baby,**_

_**Lead me out the door,**_

_**We can't escape this ricochet,**_

_**I'm ready for this war. - ZZ Ward, Till my Casket drops~**_

* * *

I couldn't stop staring and neither could Rosalie nor Charlotte. Their blue eyes and my brown eyes were nearly bulging out of our sockets as we stared at Maggie. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that it was rude to stare.

But I just couldn't.

Maggie shifted uncomfortably and her red curls bounced. Right, red curls. The girl who I had seen only with straight golden hair now had red curly hair.

"But why would you dye your beautiful hair?" Rosalie broke the silence in an incredulous tone.

"And why red?" Charlotte added, her pale eyebrows furrowing.

Maggie sighed and tossed her glossy fiery red hair back. "I didn't dye it. This is my real color."

"I don't get it." I said quietly.

"Red is my real hair color. I dyed it to blond just before I moved to Ransleigh." She explained impatiently.

"Wow," Charlotte breathed, mesmerized by her curls.

"You need to spend like 100 dollars to get your hair done like that." I commented and slightly touched one of her red strand.

Maggie's cheekbones colored as she bit her bottom lip shyly. Then I sighed falling back into my bean chair and the others followed suit.

"Do we need to go to the cemetery?" Charlotte huffed. "The last time I went there, I almost had a prank-attack."

"I agree." I nodded, running a hand on my heart shaped face.

"But it's All souls day. You have to go and pay respect to Ethan." Maggie argued softly.

"She's right," Rosalie stood up. "Let's get this show done."

"Do we need to wear black?" Charlotte whined, ruffling her hair.

"If you want to," I shrugged. "But if we're on still on mourning, then we can wear black."

"Black does it." Everyone agreed reluctantly and started their way to their houses.

* * *

After taking a warm bubble bath, I donned on a short black dress that had beautiful lace workings in the shoulders and in the hem. I paired the dress with high lacy black heels and a jet black pendant.

I secured my hair with several silver combs, grabbed my black clutch and ran outside where dad was leaning against his car, barking into the phone.

"Hey dad I'll be back in an hour." I told him. He nodded without removing the phone from his ear.

Inside my Lexus, I turned up the volume and sighed when a host began talking. I reversed the car and drove carefully through the rain slicked road.

"_I can't exactly tell you listeners 'Happy all souls day' but I said it anyway. For all those who had lost their loved ones, this song goes to them.." _The female host's perky voice spoke slightly amused.

_**It was the coldest night of the year,**_

_**Snow-covered street lamps and Belvedere,**_

_**The moon was just a sliver,**_

_**The light was fading,**_

_**The war was on its way,**_

_**And we were waiting,**_

_**You asked me how long I'd stay by your side,**_

_**So I answered with only just one reply,**_

_**Till the casket drops,**_

_**Till my dying day,**_

_**Till my heartbeat stops,**_

_**Till my legs just break,**_

_**Whoa, oh, whoa,**_

_**whoa, whoa, oh,**_

_**Whoa, whoa, oh,**_

_**Till the casket drops,**_

I quickly slammed my hand against the off button, my heart going wild in my chest. Okaaaay. That song wasn't really cheerful and kind of had a dark edge to it. The word 'Casket' nearly sent me into a dizzying vision.

I wondered if Edward would be there with his family. Day before yesterday, after I and Edward had a small make out session in his car near the corn maze, I got out and met with my friends who were starting to panic about what happened to me.

I drove the rest of the way in silence except for the soft purr of the engine and stopped the car after a few minutes. The parking lot was busy with people and the wrought iron gate looked crowded.

I grabbed my clutch from my passenger seat and glanced at the rearview mirror to see if I looked fine and refreshed. I took another quick unsure glance then got out of the car, striding inside the cemetery.

It was filled with more people than the outside and I sneaked into the other side without getting caught by someone. Being the chief's daughter also had some disadvantages. Like the fact that people always bragged to me about how great my dad was and how I should be proud of him.

Most of them were old rich snobs who didn't have anything else to do.

I stilled when I spotted a huge group surrounding Ethan's grave. It seemed that most of the students from Newport were there and I was glad to see my friends already standing in the front.

"Hey Guys," I greeted them when I reached them.

Rosalie smiled wearily at me, Charlotte gave me a small wave and Maggie nodded her head at me. The grief had taken over them. I felt a flutter in my chest when I wondered if Ethan was watching us right now.

Edward had told me earlier that both Ethan and him had reddish brown hair when they were born, but to avoid confusion, Ethan offered to change his hair color to copper. How interesting.

"Bella," A velvety voice breathed on my ear.

I craned my neck back and was unable to stop my grin when I saw Edward leaning towards me in a snug grey t-shirt and black washed out jeans. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped as two figures appeared next to him.

Elizabeth Masen looked gorgeous in her black wrap dress and black bonnet. Mr Masen was just as handsome as ever but looked slightly pale and tired.

"Mr and Mrs Masen. Edward." I nodded at them with a formal smile. Edward's eyes narrowed at me and I fought a grin.

"Bella, darling, it feels like ages since I'd seen you!" Elizabeth gushed as she threw her delicate thin arms around me and squeezed gently.

"The feeling's mutual." I let out a soft laugh. Mr Masen winked at me and I'd swear that Edward glared at him.

"I'm so glad you came." Elizabeth pulled away and was immediately tucked under her husband's protective arms.

"Me too," Edward agreed softly when they both walked away to thank other visitors.

"Well, I'm glad you came too." I poked his muscular chest playfully.

He caught my hand in his and lifted it up to kiss it lightly. "How are you holding up?"

I looked at my friends and was relieved to see their attention distracted. "Fine, what about you?"

"Fine," He shrugged his wide shoulders in a nonchalant gesture.

Before I could say anything, Maggie bounded next to me with a bright grin on her face. It was still weird to see her with red hair. But it suited her in an odd way.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward." Her dark amber eyes were filled with amusement like she had an idea of what might be going on between us.

Edward almost raised an eyebrow at her curls and I choked back a laugh.

"Hello Maggie," He said politely, his voice irresistible like silk.

"So, the reason I actually came here is because Rosalie sent me to tell you a message," Maggie rambled as soon as she recovered. "She wants to gather in Bella's house and have some fun after this serious intense stuff."

"Fun, you mean?" My voice dripped with sarcasm. "Let me humor her. Okay."

Maggie bit her lips to avoid an almost smile and danced back to my friends. Her black silk dress kept riding up, displaying her flawless tanned thighs. Few sophomore boys stared at her every move.

I turned back to Edward with a disapproving 'mmm' and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you coming?"

"I don't think so, I have a huge butt load of work." He mock pouted. "Kidding, Bella. Of course, I'll come anywhere you ask me to."

"Why don't we elope then?" I asked drily.

There was faint murmur 'Been hoping that for a long time' but when I looked at him, he just grinned crookedly back.

* * *

"I'm so over Royce, he's getting boring these days." Rosalie slurred.

Rosalie, Jasper, Charlotte, Maggie and Edward were sprawled on the couch while I laid on Edward's lap. No one seemed to think it was odd and Rosalie even commented that we both looked like old best friends.

I could feel the warmness seeping through his jeans and focused only on it. We had a big bottle of rum with six glasses on the middle of the coffee table. Edward took a sip of it and I watched as his Adam apple bobbed.

The room suddenly felt very warm.

I quickly sat up when an interesting long forgotten thought entered my head. Edward looked confused and pouted at me. I gave him a grin.

"Nessie had an Ouija board with her when she was staying here. She used to scare me with it, saying that she could talk to the dead and that they want to kill me." I ran a hand through my thick hair. "She left it behind when she ran away. I think it's somewhere in the attic. You guys wanna have a look?"

"Hell yeah!" Jasper fist pumped the air enthusiastically.

The others agreed but Maggie slightly hesitated, before she nodded her red head too. They trailed behind me quietly as I climbed into the attic and pulled out the old board outside covered with dirt and spider webs.

Then we all gathered around the coffee table, with several lights turned off for 'extra effect' as Jasper called it. I'd never used a Ouija board before but had seen Nessie messing with it now and then when dad wasn't home or when her friends were invited for sleepovers.

I knew that the planchette moved to point at letters and spell out a message and that is, if the spirits were willing to talk.

"What should we do now?" Rosalie asked, her long silky golden hair falling across her face.

I shrugged. "I guess we can touch it and picture Ethan with closed eyes."

Edward, who was sitting opposite to me and next to Jasper, had his eyes already closed. I wondered if he knew how this works. With a chorus of sighs, we closed our eyes and pictured a tall handsome boy with light emerald eyes and copper hair.

After a silence filled with anticipation, I slightly opened one eye and frowned when I saw that everyone were doing the same. Only Edward remained with closed eyes, his face pale.

"Ethan, if you're here, please make this board point 'yes'." I said tentatively.

For a second no one moved and the entire house stayed still. But the nothing happened.

"This thing works only if the person is dead and the ghost is here, right?" Maggie stared at me.

I felt like someone poured a bucket of cold water on my head.

"What if Ethan...isn't dead?" Charlotte continued, biting her bottom lip.

"Maybe you're right," I took a deep breath. "Maybe he is alive."

Suddenly, the back door creaked behind us. I froze and the girls froze too, even Jasper's and Edward's eyes widened. We turned and stared at it as the golden knob began to turn.

I knew very well that dad would be on his way now to the nearby town for a new case. And the back door was always locked and only I and dad had the key to it.

The door opened in a slow motion like in the movies when a serial killer is entering, and a lean dark figure stood near the doorway. I shrieked falling back into the couch and Rosalie threw a pillow at the figure. Everyone scampered away, letting out screams of their own.

Then I stilled when the shadow fully came into view.****

* * *

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_This chapter is a little short 'cause I didn't have time and I hastily wrote it only now. You all should vote for Twilight Breaking Dawn in Teen Choice Awards 2012 - _**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	24. Kiss of death

**Chapter 24: Kiss of death**

* * *

_**~Oh, I just want to hold you.**_

_**I just want to hold you.**_

_**Am I in too deep? **_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

_**I don't care**_

_**You're here tonight. - Enrique Iglesias, Hero~**_

* * *

I blinked, not sure if I was seeing right or if I was hallucinating. It's not every day that you see something like this. Probably a miracle. Was that really her? No, it could not be her!

The dark lean figure stepped further into the light and everyone stopped moving. Rosalie shot me a bewildered look and dropped a golden silk pillow which she had picked to throw again in defense.

The woman's shiny bronze colored hair fell in ringlets past her slender shoulders and her dark chocolate brown eyes gleamed at me. Her perfect bow shaped pink lips were pulled into a familiar smirk as she cradled the pillow thrown at her in her long tanned arms.

"Do you guys usually throw pillows at someone as a greeting?" Her sweet high pitched soprano voice rang through the silence.

"Nessie?" I choked out, clutching my chest in shock.

"I'm back, Bella!" She reached me in three long strides and kissed my cheek.

I glanced at Edward's confused face behind her back and swallowed loudly.

"What exactly do you mean by 'back'?" I gave her a shaky smile as I pulled back.

Nessie took a step to the side, the scent of her perfume Chanel No. 5 tickling my nose.

"I was working as a nurse at the Seattle Hospital before I got transferred here," She smiled. "I spoke with Charlie and he is okay with me staying here for awhile."

"What about Jacob?" Charlotte asked, coming closer.

"He's outside taking our bags. And it's nice to see you again, Charlotte." Nessie's eyes ran up and down Charlotte's body.

"It's nice to see you too," She offered weakly.

"Rosalie, Jasper!" Nessie grinned widely at them in greeting which they returned reluctantly.

"And Etha - " She stopped, frowning as she stared at Edward.

The whole room filled with uncomfortable silence and before I could bawl my eyes out, I spoke.

"That's Edward, Ethan's twin." I told her.

"Oh, hey," She looked guiltily at him then turned back to me. "I'm sorry, guys. It's really hard to believe that Ethan's dead."

"How did you know about that?"

"It's splashed all over the news. You know that headline? 'Rich teen gets murdered in a highway.' It was awful." She frowned again.

Before I could speak again, there were light footsteps behind us. I craned my neck forward and saw as a tiny girl clutching a teddy bear walked inside. Nessie immediately intertwined their fingers and beamed at us with radiant glowing eyes.

"This is my daughter, Emily." She said proudly.

"So you did get pregnant when you ran away," I said drily as I looked at the small pretty brunette with dark eyes.

"Bella," She warned lowly, her smile faltering.

"Hey guys!" Jacob appeared next, towering over Nessie. He looked just as I remembered with the same black hair and eyes. But he had become more muscular and taller and he looked like a responsible husband and father.

After Jasper introduced Edward to Jacob and everyone cooed over how cute Emily was, I pointed out the new guestroom to Nessie and Jacob.

"You have grown, Bella." Jacob said winking before he closed the door behind him. I scowled as I went inside the kitchen to have some water and immediately smiled when I saw Edward leaning against the big window.

"I don't like him," Edward declared as he backed me up against the kitchen counter.

Everyone had left and only Edward stayed back since I had to give him a ride. Rosalie carefully took the Ouija board with her before Nessie could see and bitch about it.

"Good, 'cause I don't too." I grinned playfully at him. His green eyes melted as he stared me.

"Can I kiss you?" He glanced at my lips then back at my eyes.

"Do you need to ask?" I tilted my head just as his lips brushed against mine.

His arms supported me against the counter and his lips were warm on my mouth. I sighed, delicious butterflies exploding in my stomach.

It was like that every time we kissed. I never got used to the feeling of his amazing lips and I could _never _get used to it.

We tore apart reluctantly before we could get caught. I grabbed my keys and drove him home quickly. The ride was filled with stolen kisses and longing glances at each other.

"There is this new place opened just outside of Ransleigh and I thought it would be better place for us to go. What do you say?" Edward leaned against the hood of my car with a sweet look on his face.

"As long as people don't see us, then yes."

* * *

I licked my lips and grinned amused when Rosalie snatched my lipstick from the purse and stalked towards me with a glare.

"Don't ruin it!" She screamed, smearing the almond colored lipstick on my lips for the third time.

I was officially ready for my first date with Edward Masen. I glanced at the mirror and I knew I looked stunning. My expertly coiffed mahogany brown hair spread across my bare shoulders. My personal make up artist, Charlotte, had completed my face immediately after Rosalie had finished styling my hair.

I wore a low cut Dior white shirt that emphasized my perfect breasts and tiny waist. Low slung Armani pants that gave a tiny peek at my tummy and made my thighs look tight and showed the perfect curve between my ass and leg. I finished the look with Prada sandals that Rosalie had let me borrow from her closet.

I let out a deep breath when I saw that it was seven o'clock and Edward wanted me in his surprise place called 'Icy hearts' at 7:30 PM. I didn't even have time to Google the place and kept wondering if it was a restaurant or a play area.

"It's time," I giggled, grabbing my velvet purse.

"Wait!" Charlotte emerged from my bathroom. She rummaged through her large grey tote bag and placed a small white round tablet on my hand.

"Take it before you go." Rosalie suggested, nodding approvingly.

"What is it?" I looked up confused.

"A pill, duh!" Rosalie rolled her blue eyes. Charlotte grinned behind her.

"But why do I need a pill?" I shrieked, trying to give it back.

"Seriously? Do I need to answer that?" She went on. "You dress like freakin' Megan Fox and go out with mystery boy who I and Charlotte had never met."

"What's the point?" I was not getting it. But my cheek felt prickly and I knew I was blushing.

Charlotte huffed annoyed. "Trust us, the boy can't stop touching you and I'm sure you'll end up dry humping or better - the third base itself. I'd do you if I was a lesbian."

"Gee, thanks but no thanks." I said drily, still blushing.

Rosalie threw a water bottle at me. "Just drink it up. No loss."

I glared at them before I unwillingly swallowed the pill. I worried about the side effects of the pill and knew that this was a bad idea. I never had sex because I was scared my dad would just take one look at me and find out since he was a cop.

I'd never crossed kissing. Yes, I had kissed a few boys I liked before but I never took it to another level because I wasn't satisfied with them. Once when Edward and I were playing interrogation, he told me that he had shared his first kiss with another pretty patient shortly before she slipped into a coma. She still hadn't woke up.

More like a kiss of death.

Dad looked up from his TV and coughed. "I see you girls are leaving early."

I had requested Rosalie and Charlotte to make it look like I was having a sleepover at Rose's house so dad wouldn't ask questions about where I was going and that would lead to questions about Edward.

"Yeah, bye dad."

My friends walked with me to my Lexus, gushing over how amazing I looked and how unlucky Maggie was to not to see me this evening. Maggie apparently had an important family dinner she had to attend to. That thought seemed a little pathetic to me.

I dropped them at Rose's house, then they waved and watched as I drove away from the quiet street and towards the main highway. My faithful GPS system installed in my car by dad kept instructing me where to take turns and go straight. After a drive of another 20 minutes, I slipped past Ransleigh's border and reached the next town.

I cut the engine and leaned forward with a curious smile on my face. The place 'Icy hearts' was a ice rink. A surprised giggle escaped my lips as I locked the car behind me and went inside, taking in the new building with the decorative colored Christmas lights.

A giant plastic polar bear wearing a blue shirt that read 'Icy hearts' welcomed me with a high five. I burst inside and observed the pink benches where everyone were sitting on to lace up their boots and a large hot chocolate vending machine surrounded by kids that stood in the corner.

I spotted Edward easily. His reddish brown hair was like fire against his pale skin and light green t-shirt. He grinned widely when he saw me and quickly started his way towards me. I noticed a group of girls eyeing him tentatively.

"Hey," He leaned forward, hugging me and I froze automatically. "Relax Bella, we're not in Ransleigh anymore."

"Sorry, I forgot for a moment." I squeezed him again and stepped back reluctantly.

Edward waved his hand. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thanks, so do you know ice skating?" I tilted my head and gestured my hand around us.

"Fortunately I do but I'm more like a beginner. I mainly chose this place because Ethan once told me that you took lessons." He offered.

"I did and I love this place."

Edward surprisingly handed me a pair of white skates with rainbow laces. When I asked how he knew my size, he replied that he knew every part of me.

"Almost, but I'll know the others soon." He winked suggestively while I blushed with a racing heart.

After I tied my lace in a bow and Edward did his own, we set out slowly and carefully on the ice. Edward grabbed me unexpectedly and twirled us, and began skating backwards.

"Someone told me that he is only a beginner." I teased laughing while Edward pressed me to him.

"I think _that _someone had been modest." He replied, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"False modesty, you mean." I corrected him.

For a second, we both listened to the slicing noises our skates made in the ice. Then he turned around me to face him, all the while skating gracefully.

"Hey, there are kids here." I said when his face neared mine.

"I know," He blinked innocently before he placed a soft kiss on my temple.

We got tired soon and collapsed on the pink bench, breathing heavily. Edward intertwined our fingers and smiled crookedly at me.

"Hi," A tiny, curly haired girl in a cute dress smiled toothily at us.

"Hey," We said with exchanged surprised glances.

"Is he your prince charming?" She blurted out, picking at her skirt.

I blushed, laughing then turned to see if Edward was laughing too but his face was frozen. I knew something was wrong in an instant.

"Edward?" I touched his wrist confused.

He stood up abruptly and stormed to the back of the rink without a glance at me. I felt my insides tighten in worry and pain.

"I'm sorry." The girl quickly ran away, looking upset.

I got up, wobbling a little and reached him hastily, trying not to slip or fall on someone on the way. The place suddenly seemed to be congested with small kids and parents. Edward stood leaning against the vending machine, his face blank.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded, trying not to touch him.

His green eyes which I loved so much looked emotionless. They looked like dying moss, which wasn't very attractive and convincing.

Then they flickered once and came back to life.

He released a harsh breath. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just that...I-I can't be what the girl told. Your prince charming. I'm not perfect. I can't sweep you off the feet and carry you into the sunset or on a horse. I'm not perfect for you."

I licked my lips and leaned against the machine too, but kept a distance. "Nowadays, girls don't dream of prince charmings, Edward. Because they know it's not real. All you can _expect _is a guy to drop you into a casket. But people do believe that there is someone out in the world who is made for them. Some call them soul mates. And I _believe_ in soul mates, not prince charming."

"That's a little tricky too." But when he smiled, it touched his eyes.

"I'll tell you something, don't expect anything. This is just you and me, Edward and Bella, alone and having fun." I encouraged him, feeling lightheaded.

Edward sighed and suddenly drew me closer, resting his head on top of my head. "Edward and Bella. That sounds nice. I like it."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But Bella Masen sounds awful. I can't even think about it."

"Bella Masen. Mrs Masen. I like that a little _toooo_ much." He chuckled, as his twinkling eyes glanced down at me.

"Don't say that." I said mournfully. "It really sounds awful. French people will spell 'Masen' as M-A-S-O-N and that means 'house' to them. Just think about it, 'Bella House' Ugh."

"Well, maybe you could keep your last name after the marriage." He teased playfully.

"Of course, my surname would always remain Swan." I told him thoughtfully. "I used to go out with a guy named Embry Pinkwater. You know what my friends called me for a month? Bella Pinkwater. I broke up with him after that."

He stilled and his eyes looked serious. "Thank god. That really _does _sound ugly. But Bella Masen suits you."

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes and pushed away from the machine. "You coming or what?"

For a guy who just told me that he can't be a prince charming, he was seriously starting to sound like one.

"Sure, Mrs Masen."

And for some unknown reason, the new surname began to grow on me.

That was always a bad sign.

* * *

**_Howdy guys!_**

**_So, cute Edward has a touchy moment :P Not everyone is perfect in the world and only a few have the heart to sincerely admit it. And stay hooked for the next chapter 'cause someone dead gives Bella an unwanted and a scary visit._**

**_Bye for now!_**


	25. Black eyed boy

**Chapter 25: Black eyed boy**

* * *

_**~That which is dead doesn't always stay dead... - Richelle Mead, Spirit bound~**_

* * *

"I'm sure you're group will win," Rosalie encouraged me without a trace of doubt in her clear voice.

"I hope so but I have to admit, they're pretty amazing." I agreed nervously.

It was November 22nd, St Martin choir group was going to have one final rehearsal and they would be competing with the other crazily talented catholic schools today evening. But my group was also talented and they surely had the voice and power to win.

Maggie came outside of my walk-in closet and smiled grimly at me. "I had chosen an outfit and laid it on the bed for you."

"We'll be outside. Call us when you're dressed." Charlotte said before they all left outside, softly closing the door behind them.

I glanced at the window and winced when I saw a thin layer of snow covering the road. The temperature wasn't exactly freezing but it was cold anyway. I suddenly felt a deep longing to visit a beach and enjoy the sun.

"It's not very cold here," Mom had teased during her call yesterday night. "You can still visit me and have fun at the Florida beach."

But it wasn't the cold that disturbed me today, there was something else. The snow was probably a warning. Something bad was going to happen today or maybe tomorrow. I hoped it was not the negative result of the competition.

I turned away from the window and strode towards my bed to keep myself distracted. I did not like the direction my thoughts went. Too dangerous and it had me constantly on the edge.

The dress Maggie had chosen for me consisted of a tight white top with the sleeves ending just above my shoulder blades and had a black lacy bow on the left breast that reached till the hem. And a short black pencil skirt I had bought yesterday on a shopping trip paired with 5 inch white peep toe heels.

After putting on the outfit along with my favorite Dior crystal studded wrist watch and my lucky charm crystal bracelet, I combed my hair into radiant curves around my face and added light pink lipstick. On the way, I quickly shrugged through my new black H&M blazer that could be worn on both sides.

As I came out, all my three best friends stood up and took me to Charlotte's yellow Skoda. I had left my Lexus for a wash and full scan in the repair store with a heavy heart. I did not want my baby to be damaged by the mechanics.

"You make a good manager," Charlotte giggled. "A hot manager."

Maggie nodded, her red curls bouncing. "This costume suits you very well."

"Thanks," I fidgeted anxiously in my seat. It seemed even flattery

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll be there in the audience to cheer your group." Rosalie smiled at me through the mirror. As usual, she was driving.

"I hope so." I repeated my earlier words.

Soon, Rosalie stopped the engine in front of the large menacing iron gate of the auditorium where the competition was taking place. Many colorful students twirled around the building in activity, some were practicing near the beautiful small fountain in high scales.

I got out and my friends followed me out with grins on their faces.

"We'll be in the audience." Rosalie leaned forward and gave me an encouraging hug followed by the others.

"Everthing's going to change, you know." Maggie whispered in my ear. I smiled, assuming she was talking about competition.

They left with one final smile.

I easily spotted St Martin's choir group on the opposite of the fountain, talking in low voices. All were dressed in casuals; jeans and t-shirts.

"Hey guys," I greeted when I reached them.

"Hey Bella!" They said in unison. "We were just waiting for you."

"Well, since I'm here, can we go inside?" I asked, shifting my leather folder from one side to the other.

After they nodded, we walked inside and a tall monkey suit wearing man directed us to the backstage with passes. It was surely going to be the best competition of the year among the catholic schools in Ransleigh.

"Bella," Edward appeared next to me and gave me my favorite smile. But I didn't smile since I spotted the lousy Kate next to him and instead nodded at them.

He frowned but didn't say anything as we entered our assigned room. Before getting dressed, they assembled in front of me for a speech.

"I'm your age too so I don't really have any inspirational speech," I smiled widely. "I just want you guys to go out there and do your best. God will do the rest. And no matter what happens, God will always love you."

They cheered and went to the closet to try on their dresses. Ever since I started spending time with Edward, he gave me small talks about God and got me really hooked in the stories from the Bible. It wasn't like I read it every day but still managed to give it a glance once in a while.

"A chapter a day keeps the Satan away." Edward always repeated to me.

I secretly wondered if that thought was his favorite. But I didn't dare ask since he got sensitive, thinking I will pull a joke on him.

Angela came to me after she got dressed and asked if I liked it. She had on a pale satin red robe with white shirt and skirt inside. Another boy came out and showed his pale red robe with white shirt and pants inside. The uniform was classic and the colors weren't loud.

Edward came out later and the uniform rather looked sexy on him than holy. I imagined him on the stage, first as he removed his robe then began stripping the rest of his clothes with graceful moments.

I blushed and he raised an eyebrow at me, a smug grin appearing on his angel face. I was jittery when I saw him purposely avoiding Kate and was unable to hide my smile when I saw her face crumple in rejection. God, can't she take a hint?

Everyone had one final rehearsal without music before they continued getting ready.

"Lookin' gorgeous, Bella." Jasper said breezily as he walked past me and I shot him a saucy grin. Sister Annette came inside the room to wish everyone.

"We need an extra robe, mine's torn." Jessica complained to her.

"It must be in the other closet. I'll go and get it." I volunteered getting up from my seat in front of the mirror where I was helping a girl to comb her hair.

"Thanks, Bella." Sister Annette smiled warmly at me before she turned back to her students.

It was difficult to find the closet and when I finally found it, it was quite small and was dimly lit. I closed the door behind me, careful to keep it slightly ajar before I went in search of an extra red robe. I found the other school's robes but not St Martin's.

I finally spotted a red material near the last rack and took a step forward, picking it up without tearing or dirtying it on the way. Suddenly I heard the inevitable noise behind me.

A door being bolted.

I whirled around in surprise and when I tried the door, it wouldn't open. Was it some rival who did this as a prank or out of jealousy? I tried it again and banged my hand against it.

"Hello? Will someone please open the door?"

Then as if this wasn't worse, I heard the voice of a man as he started speaking.

"Oh no!" The competition had begun.

I screamed for help again and continuously knocked, but since the auditorium was filled with music and the closet was in the far end of the corridor, no one heard me. I cursed loudly when I realized that my cell was in the pocket of my blazer which I had left behind in the dressing room.

My pulse quickened dramatically when I heard a footstep behind me. At first I was too frightened to think logically. I again beat upon the door with my fists, but the heavy oak panels would not give away.

"Help! Help!" I wailed, frightened.

Exhausted by my useless efforts, I sank down on the floor. Outside, fresh beautiful music started. I didn't know how much I was going to miss. I reasoned with myself that someone would surely come looking for me. They all knew I was here.

I was terrified that if I made a sound the thing out there would get me. I strained my ears but could hear nothing but the growing music outside.

"Don't be frightened," A husky seductive voice rang through the room. "It won't be for long."

I looked around frantically because I knew the voice all too well. Too familiar and recognizable. Though he was dead for the past four months, there was no doubt that it was his voice. The voice that I had missed so much.

Ethan. And something moved in the shadows.

My scream froze in my throat and it was one of those nightmares where you try so hard to scream but nothing comes out of your mouth. Helplessly, I stared as the shape in the darkness moved out of the shadows and toward me.

"Edward, what are you doin - "

Then my ear piercing scream escaped and filled the deadly silence.

The person standing before me was Ethan. Not Edward.

And he'd been almost invisible because he was wearing black: black boots, black jeans, black sweater, and a black suede jacket. He was smiling faintly as he stared at me.

And his eyes were...they were not green. Instead they were a pitch black. His full eyes were black as the night. I had seen those exact eyes on Alice one time during our theraphy session. I had even convinced myself that I was hallucinating.

"Soon," He whispered a promise.

Suddenly, as soon as he spoke that word, the door behind me shook and burst open. My muscles tensed as I whirled around and almost cried out in relief when I saw a worried Edward. My Edward. Not Ethan.

"Bella, love? What's wrong?" Edward hugged me confused as I ran to him and held him for dear life. I craned my neck back and saw that no one was in the room. Ethan had disappeared.

"How did you find me?" I asked in a low voice. My voice sounded shaky and terrified.

"You were gone for so long and when I came looking, I heard you scream. The door was _bolted _outside, Bella." He explained, smoothly running his hand through my hair. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Can I tell you after the program?" I sniffed as I looked up at him. His green eyes smiled down at me.

"Of course, I was just worried about you." He agreed softly before he softened the furrow of my eyebrows.

I nodded. "Let's go. I found the robe."

When we entered the dressing room, Jessica gleefully thanked me as she took the robe from my frozen hands. Sister Annette frowned as she accessed my face. I quickly rearranged my features into a smile and pulled on my blazer, patting my cell.

We had a small prayer before we all assembled behind the stage. I tried not to think about what just happened. It was easy to be ignorant than to be observant. I distracted myself by asking Jessica about the other group who stood opposite to us. They had bright green robes on.

"They're definitely from Holy Trinity School. I heard they're always obnoxious about the dress they wear and the songs they sing." Jessica whispered to me and the rest of our group.

"Why is she coming here?" Angela frowned.

The girl who had been selected from another elite school to teach Holy Trinity School just like me was walking toward us.

"You must be Bella Swan from Newport Academy," She spoke in a musical voice. "I'm Bree from Bedford High. I'm teaching Holy Trinity group."

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hands. She was an attractive reddish - blonde. She had on a tan cotton suit that made her look smart.

"How's your group?" Bree inquired, peeking at them.

"They're very good. How's yours?" I smiled proudly at my new friends.

"Well, you're 'bout to see." Bree clapped her hands in delight when the host announced her group's school name.

They were the best since I had started listening to the other groups. Their high scales were done by girls and boys maintained a low rhythm and tone. It was enjoyable but I knew my team would be better.

We had originally chosen 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson but changed when Sister Annette informed us that only God songs were allowed to be sung for the competition. I hoped my choice would be considered nice by the judges.

Then soon, St Martin's choir group was called to the stage. I smiled encouragingly at them and Edward winked at me before they slipped onto the stage. I had a very good view of them from the backstage and Bree remained behind me.

Edward began the piano introduction and Jasper continued by playing his guitar. Lee, who was playing the keyboard, started the music beautifully. And everyone began singing correctly on time, right on the beat.

I had chosen this song which didn't talk only about God but also about the colors in the world.

"_**Color the world with gladness!**_

_**Color the world with joy.**_

_**Color the world with a rainbow of love,**_

_**Color the world with song.**_

_**Let the colors of music fill the nations**_

_**Reaching to the ends of the world.**_

_**Come let us sing and make music for our Lord.**_

_**Come let us sing with all our heart!**_

_**Color the world with gladness!**_

_**Color the world with joy.**_

_**Color the world with a rainbow of love,**_

_**Color the world with song..."**_

As they continued singing, Bree leaned toward me and interrupted my wonder - filled thoughts.

"Do you know the agenda after your group finishes their song?" She questioned with a sly smile.

"No, what's up?" I leaned against the velvet curtains.

"All the selected students have to sing on the stage. No one knows since it's a surprise. My dad is the stage manager and he told me about it." Bree explained, patting her hair.

"Oh God, I haven't practiced another song!" I cried in desperation.

Before she could say anything, applauds broke from the audience just as Edward and the others emerged from the stage. I gave them a high five and congratulated them inspite of my growing fear.

Then the judges announced the exact agenda Bree told me.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm sure you'll be the best." Edward couldn't hug me in front of everyone so instead gave me a dazzling smile before he followed his friends out. Sister Annette told me the same before she left too.

I was going to hyperventilate. I knew that was going to happen.

"Will all the called students come to the stage, please?"

I reluctantly followed Bree to the bright stage and didn't dare face the audience. If I saw my friends there, I would die of embarrassment and shame. And as if all the things that had happened today weren't enough, I was told to sing first. Not sure, I began to sing the first song that came to my mind. Another student played the piano.

_**"Deep calls to deep,**_

_**And my soul finds no resting place but him.**_

_**He is my God,**_

_**The yearnings of my soul his touch can still.**_

_**And each rare moment, that I've felt his presence.**_

_**I shall remember, and forever cherish.**_

_**Deep calls to deep,**_

_**And at his feast I am a welcome guest.**_

_**He gives me food,**_

_**The hunger of my soul is laid to rest.**_

_**And each rare moment, that I've felt his presence.**_

_**I shall remember, and forever cherish.**_

_**Deep calls to deep,**_

_**For he created me to be his own.**_

_**He understands, the joy and pain of life,**_

_**He too has known.**_

_**And each rare moment, that I've felt his presence.**_

_**I shall remember, and forever cherish."**_

I finished my song and finally made eye contact with the audience but was unable to see them because of the too bright spotlight above that blacked out everything else around me. After everyone finished singing, we went to the back stage again.

Edward was before me in a second. "I'm so proud of you."

Then without a warning, he pulled me forward and kissed me fully on the mouth. I froze but began to respond when I decided that nothing else mattered and I wanted everyone to know that I was with Edward. A gasp broke us apart and we saw Kate with her mouth hanging open, her robe thrown hurriedly over her shoulder.

"Is she the reason that you wouldn't be with me?" Kate cried in disgust. "I'm better than her!"

Edward had his arm tightly wrapped around my waist. "Your opinion doesn't matter to me."

"You're going to regret this," She said threateningly. To our astonishment, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"_Please, _drama queen, leave the lovebirds alone." The curtain parted and Rosalie strolled inside, her face stern.

I was going to puke. I knew it as soon as I saw Charlotte come in too. Kate pretended to gag before she burst out of the room. Then a silence followed in which I looked anywhere but at my friends.

"I know you guys hate me now," I began shakily. "But if you just give us a cha - "

"We know, Bella." Charlotte said calmly. "We knew it before itself."

"What?" I asked confused as Edward's hand tightened around my waist.

"At the ice rink, do you remember a girl who came to you and asked if Edward was your prince charming?" She inquired.

"Oh," I didn't need any more explanation.

But Rosalie continued. "We both were the ones who sent that kid to you. We followed you from my house and saw you meeting Edward. And after your little display during the ice skating, we knew you both were together."

Charlotte added softly. "And don't be afraid of us, Bella. If your heart wants Edward then we don't mind. We want our friend to be happy. But we're just hurt you didn't tell us."

"We're sorry; we both were going to tell you soon." Edward apologized, his emerald green eyes showing how sorry he really was.

They nodded and smiled at us.

"Maggie, does she..." I trailed off biting my bottom lip.

"Maggie doesn't know," Charlotte said curtly. "And there's no reason she should know. I and Rose would appreciate if you didn't her."

"Okay," I swallowed.

Rosalie winked. "I'm glad it's out. Now come on, let's see who the winner is."

St Martin's group along with me and my friends were shocked when we were placed second. Holy Trinity came at first. But we all were glad that we had made this far. The judges congratulated us and told me that I could see them if I wanted to pursue my career as a singer.

And when I turned and went back to my car, I couldn't feel much happier.

Edward, my destiny was by my side along with the singing career, my future, in front of me. Both of them were bright and shining. And one thing was very clear.

Ethan was alive and he wasn't human.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_So Ethan is alive after all or...is Bella just hallucinating? People can imagine a lot when they are in depression. So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!_**

**_- BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	26. Very much alive

**Chapter 26: Very much alive**

* * *

_**~The truth won't stay buried forever - Sara Shepard~**_

* * *

I rummaged through my large yellow satchel for a bubble gum. Usually when I got tensed, I had the habit of smoking Marlboros. But since Edward cut me from doing it, claiming that my lung would have been already a little damaged, I started chewing gums.

"Bella? Are you listening?" Nessie tapped my shoulder impatiently.

I looked up and put on a plastic smile. "Of course, you wanted to know if green looks good on you."

Nessie let out a relaxed laugh before she turned towards the rack. My smile disappeared and I scowled at my hands, mentally kicking myself for joining her on the trip.

Nessie was having a re-wedding tomorrow evening. As she and Jacob had eloped, they were marrying again but this time in front of everyone. When Nessie begged me to join her on a short trip to the mall for a wedding gown, I was unable to turn her down.

I would have said no and gone out somewhere with Edward but he was having a family dinner with the Brandens and I couldn't force him out of it. And if I was left alone in my house, I was sure to hyperventilate.

I had nightmares of Ethan with black eyes and woke up with my pajamas drenched in sweat even though the temperature outside was very cold. It was the end of November, after all. Currently, I was in my Thanksgiving holidays.

Nessie wanted to get married on Thanksgiving day, she wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain that it was a day to celebrate in the house and there was a doubt that the guests would even show up.

Since all the auditoriums and Churches weren't willing for a wedding event, Jacob had decided that they would have their remarriage in his old house's backyard.

"There's a gazebo, we can use it as the altar." He had reasoned. Nessie had practically squealed.

I looked at Nessie and frowned when she brought a gown towards me.

"Does this look nice on me?" She questioned, placing the gown on top of her dress.

I smiled widely. "That's the one."

After she bought it, we went in search of matching jewelry. I pointed out a simple necklace with a large sapphire stone hanging from it. Nessie grinned and agreed to buy it. I was flabbergasted. Nessie, back those years always fought with me for every single thing, even though I was five years younger than her.

Now she seemed to agree with whatever I told her. Was this also another part of her game? Or did she pity me for Ethan's sudden death?

When we finally reached my house after a long painful trip, I fell on my bed and drifted to sleep. It wasn't an hour before someone decided to wake me up.

"Why are you sleeping in the middle of a beautiful evening?" Rosalie's lilting voice faded in and out.

I rolled over on my bed and opened my eyes slowly. Rosalie and Charlotte stood at the foot of my bed, looking mischievous.

"Get lost, Rose." I muttered, snuggling deeper into the cool bed sheet.

"Whatever." I heard her snap. "But there's someone who wants to see you."

A teasing edge entered her tone and my eyes quickly opened again. They had already left but in their place, Edward stood with a fond grin. It had been atleast four days since I had seen him. As the singing competition was already over and Alice didn't call us for anymore sessions, I didn't get a chance to see him.

"Edward!" I sang and threw my arms around him for a tight hug.

"Hey there," He laughed, ruffling my hair playfully. He looked freshly showered and smelled like a costly bodyspray.

"I missed you." I mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too." Edward soothed, still holding me. It felt nice to be in his arms. His arms felt safe and secure.

"Um, Bella, we're still sort of here." Charlotte's tentative broke our embrace.

"I thought you guys left." I clarified and shifted so Edward's arm was still around my waist but I was able to see the others at the same time.

"We didn't, we were just outside. You stuck to him like glue and someone had to separate you." Rosalie teased, pushing her silky golden hair back.

I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at her and turned toward Edward.

"What plan do you have in mind? It's a holiday after all." I said, tugging at his shirt collar.

"I- I...actually," Edward stammered, running a hand through his hair. "I was wondering if we could...spend some time with your friends?"

"Really?" Charlotte's blue eyes widened. "That's really sweet of you Edward."

I looked at my boyfriend with proud eyes. He was soo cute and adorable. "Yes, Edward. We could all have fun."

Few minutes later, we all sat on the hall room couch and waited as Rosalie called Jasper to join us too.

"When was the last time you saw Maggie? I didn't even see her after the competition." I approached the subject which I had forgotten to ask before.

No one saw Maggie after the singing competition. She wouldn't attend our calls and texts and one close friend informed us that her house in the Ruffre lane was locked. To say that we were shocked and worried was an understatement. Where would she and her family go without informing us? Anyone?

"Uh, before the competition began, I think." Rosalie frowned in concentration. "She said she had to go to the bathroom and went outside. She didn't come back."

"Maybe she started her escape at that time, I'm sure she would have reached Canada by now." Edward joked.

Others laughed but I was frozen, calculating the time. The doorbell rang, startling us and Rosalie opened the door, bringing Jasper inside.

"How's it going, kiddos?" Jasper grinned lopsidedly, slipping his cell inside his leather jacket pocket.

"We are not kids, Jazz." Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked her brother's shoulder.

I stood up and Edward looked up at me. "What do you guys like to drink?"

"Does your dad have any rum left?" Charlotte looked with a smirk.

"I don't know." I shrugged and went to the yellow cabinet in the far end of the dining room. Dad was really dumb, to think that if he kept it right under my nose, I wouldn't find it.

I took out of the bottle and smiled when I saw that there was enough for everyone to share. I quickly poured it in glasses and placed them on the coffee table with a loud thud and sat down. Edward put an arm around me.

Jasper whistled. "Since when did you guys get together?

I blushed and squirmed under his probing stare. "A while."

Jasper's gaze appraised Edward and then he downed his drink in one quick gulp. Rosalie again rolled her eyes at him and took a lady like sip from her glass.

"Okay, there's something I need to tell you guys." I said after my own sip. The liquid burned down my throat. "Something really weird happened during the competition. I-I..."

"You can tell us." Edward encouragingly squeezed my hand.

I let out a deep sigh. "I was in a closet looking for a robe when someone locked me in."

"What?" Everyone cried in shock.

"And I'm thinking that there is a chance that the 'someone' can be Maggie. _Can be_." I licked my lips anxiously. "I was locked in exactly before the show began and that was the time when Maggie also slipped outside."

"I can't believe it," Charlotte said shakily. Edward tucked me in his side protectively.

"She even whispered 'Everything's going to change' in my ear before you guys joined the audience. But I just don't understand why she would do that." I closed my eyes.

"A false friend is more dangerous than an open enemy," Jasper quoted, looking astonished. "Maggie once told that to me."

There was a silence during which everyone stared at me with mouths hanging open.

"We confided in you once that we didn't trust her, but you fought with us." Rosalie said firmly.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to jump into conclusions, either." I shrugged.

"So what happened after that?"

"That's when it gets creepier." I swallowed heavily and looked away. "I saw Ethan."

"You saw - what?" Charlotte screeched.

"Not what, who. I was crying for help when I heard him speak before I saw him. He looked the same except he had full black eyes. _Full black eyes_!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Bella, honey, maybe you were just hallu -" Rosalie began.

"I was not hallucinating!" I argued.

"I believe her, Rosalie. Think about it, I always feel like he isn't six feet under and like he is among us, but hidden." Edward supported me.

"You're right," Charlotte's shoulders slumped. "I never felt like he was dead. Just...missing."

"And they didn't display his body. It was a closed casket." Jasper reasoned. "Maybe..."

"Maybe he is alive." I finished softly.

My cell let out a shrill sound and everyone jumped, looking around in fright. I pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

_You're right for once ~ M_

"Guys," My hands shook as I read the message out loud.

There were gasps of horror just as the lights suddenly went out - leaving us in almost absolute blackness.

"What happened?" Rosalie gasped, her fingers closing around my hand.

"Someone had cut the electricity, I imagine." Edward answered quietly. "Where is the generator, Bella?"

"In the backyard." I groped around in the darkness for his other hand.

"Jasper, would you like to come with me and take a look at it?" Edward asked Jasper politely.

"Sure, man." I heard him get up. I couldn't see anyone in the darkness. "I don't want the girls frightened."

"Are you kidding me?" Rosalie cried. "There's a stalker out there and you both are going alone?

"Rose's right, Edward. I'm sure Maggie is watching us right now." Charlotte pointed out.

I, however, was staring beyond them to the dark world outside the window that gave a clear view of the quiet street. I shivered suddenly, not from the cold but because I felt eyes in that darkness.

I heard Edward's head shift toward me and he quickly shut the window without making a sound.

"There's only one way to find out if Ethan is alive," Jasper told us. "We need to dig up his grave."

"That's the most gruesome thing I'd ever heard." I snorted, tossing my hair behind my shoulder.

"Come on, ladies and gentlemen, I say we dig up the famous Ethan Masen's grave and look whether he is inside." Jasper said dramatically.

"Or whether he is rotten." Edward commented sarcastically.

* * *

After much whining and groaning on our girl's part, I changed into more comfortable clothes that consisted of a black turtleneck and slacks.

I locked the house door behind me and we all set out into the night, filled with anticipation. There wasn't a sound on the road except for the occasional chirp of the birds and insects that were settling in for the night.

The moon hung directly above us, almost red in color like a huge ball. I huddled in between Edward on my right and Charlotte on my left. Rosalie stood next to her followed by Jasper. We were glad that the boys stood at the end like brave soldiers.

"We should have gone by car; we would've reached the cemetery by now." Rosalie complained.

"Hush, Rose. Don't ruin the fun." Jasper hissed with a playful grin.

"It's not fun when you make us walk on a freezing night!" Charlotte exclaimed with a pout.

"This is definitely fun," Edward murmured in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my neck.

We finally reached the cemetery after another ten minutes walk and stood still in front of the familiar wrought iron gate. In the dark, it looked very scary, like a gate to an ancient mansion or to hell.

"Welcome to St Florence cemetery, the land of the dead." Jasper said in a dark dramatic voice, followed by a chuckle from him and Edward.

"Guys, let's get this over." I muttered. "First, how are we going to enter it? The gate is locked - duh."

"We could always climb over it," Jasper suggested. He jumped since the wall was quite short, took hold of the wall and easily jumped over the other side with a quick bounce. "Coming?"

"I always hated gym," Rosalie grunted as she struggled to climb the wall. "Ewww. It's covered in wet moss."

Edward helped me climb it, and then he joined me on the other side. As soon as I was down, I slipped on a root and Edward immediately caught me by my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"You're going to break the pretty face of yours before we leave this place." He mumbled seriously to me.

Unfortunately Jasper heard it. "She always falls down. Atleast she has her knight in shining armor now."

Rosalie and Charlotte tittered while I flushed in the dark. I wondered if this remark made Edward uncomfortable as he stayed silent beside me with a blank face. He didn't like it when he was called my prince charming, so he wouldn't like this too right?

We stumbled past the graves, the small amount of alcohol I had tingling in my brain. When we finally reached Ethan's grave, which looked very nice compared to the others in the dark, there was a silence.

Was Ethan really under?

"So tell me genius, how are we going to dig without a shovel?" Charlotte broke the silence with a scowl.

"The security guard's office must be somewhere near. He usually has shovels with him." Jasper replied easily.

"Mainly to hit idiots like you," Rosalie shot with a disgusted glare.

Jasper left and when he came back, he was grinning and had two big shovels in his hand.

"The guard was sleeping." He explained before he tossed Edward one shovel.

I, Rosalie and Charlotte stood closer as we watched Edward and Jasper start digging the ground. It seemed adventurous to them at first, but then they got tired and it had become very cold. I glanced at my clock and my eyes widened when it read 8:30 PM.

"We gotta hurry." I said, rubbing my cloth covered arms.

Edward looked up and wiped his forehead. "Do you want my jacket? It's pretty cold."

"It's okay, you need it too." I assured him. Rosalie smirked at us but didn't comment.

Few more seconds and they both stilled.

"What is it?" Rosalie peered in and her blue eyes widened. "Shit. That looks scary."

I didn't dare look because I knew she was talking about the casket. My stomach churned and I took an unsteady step back as my mind went hazy.

Edward dropped the shovel and joined me, tucking me back to his side. We watched as Jasper took a breath and opened the casket. I buried my head in Edward's jacket, and listened to his steady heartbeat instead.

There was a silence and when I was about to look up, Rosalie and Charlotte screamed. And their screams were loud enough to wake the dead.

"What, is Ethan there?" I gasped into Edward's chest.

Edward looked down at me; his eyes round with fear and slowly shook his head. "There is nothing inside, Bella. It's an empty casket."

I started to cry. "I want to go home."

"We better," I heard Jasper say. "Your screams would have woken up the guard."

* * *

Edward left my side to help Jasper cover up the ground with mud. Rosalie put an arm around me and I realized she was crying too. As soon as they had finished, we all walked back the way we had come and jumped over the wall quickly.

No one wanted to be here anymore.

We all were just down my block when we heard a vehicle approaching us. I was leading the way with Edward and froze when I saw a police car pull in before us. The door opened and a familiar officer got out.

"Miss Swan, right?" He waved a flashlight across my face.

"Yes, Officer Peter." I replied calmly. My insides were shaking with fear of getting caught of what we had just done.

"What are you guys doing out in the cold?" Peter smiled, showing his teeth.

"We just went for a walk." I stuttered slightly.

Peter nodded. "You're Edward, Ethan's twin. Am I correct?"

"That's right, sir." Edward answered, putting an arm around my waist.

"Okay," Peter's eyes stayed on my waist before they focused on all of us. "I was hoping to catch you all before. Your therapy sessions with Dr Cullen are over."

We didn't ask for an explanation so he nodded once more and left.

"Woof, that was close," Jasper muttered.

We mumbled our agreement and fastened our steps. When we finally reached my house, I saw dad's car on the driveway.

"We'll stay in your house tonight." Rosalie and Charlotte said together.

"What about me?" Jasper whined, running a hand through his blond hair.

While he and Rosalie continued to bicker, I turned toward Edward. "Would you like to stay too?"

"I'm not sure if your dad is okay with it and my mom - "

I cut him off. "Who said my dad is going to know? Sneak up through my window or something. And you can tell your mom that you are staying in Jasper's house."

"Okay," Edward agreed quietly.

"And I'm sneaking in too," Jasper said firmly. They both slipped inside the shadows.

I opened my house door and entered. Dad was on the couch, staring at the TV.

"When did electricity come?" I questioned as he looked up.

"A blackout before?" He looked surprised. "There was current when I came home. Hey Rose, Charlotte."

"Good day, Charlie." Rosalie smiled charmingly. Only she and Charlotte had the permission to call him by his name.

As soon as we went inside my room, I dead bolted it then opened the window high. First Edward climbed in while I fretted and prayed that he wouldn't fall and break his bones. Jasper followed suit. Thank God the tree branches were wide and strong enough.

"Do you guys want to eat something?" I asked as I removed my ponytail and freed my hair.

"No, just sleep. I feel sick to my stomach knowing that Ethan was alive all along." Rosalie groaned and threw herself on my bed.

"Yeah, sick." Charlotte agreed and she laid on the bed too.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Jasper looked pale and motioned to Edward.

"On the floor, of course!" I said gleefully.

After we all took turns in freshening up, I agreed to lay on the floor with Edward. Jasper took the corner while Rosalie took the center of the bed. I put on an extra bed sheet I had on the wooden floor and two pillows.

I slipped inside the sheet and Edward joined me tentatively. I wasted no time in snuggling up to his chest and he put an arm around me, pressing me closer to him.

"Goodnight, guys." Rosalie mumbled from above.

"Goodnight," I mumbled back. She switched off the night lamp and I drifted to sleep for the first time in Edward's arms.

* * *

There was heavy snowfall outside as Rosalie, Charlotte, Jasper, Bella and Edward slept warmly inside the house with closed windows. Suddenly, a dark shadow flickered across the doorway.

First a pair of black expensive leather boots appeared, and then black washed out jeans on a narrow hip that led up to a black sweater that covered a snug muscular chest. And at last, a pair of angry green eyes ran over the room.

Ethan glared at the scene in front of him.

* * *

**_Howdy guys!_**

**_So the truth is finally and fully revealed. Ethan is alive! But is he the same boy who was once Bella's best friend? You have to wait for that :D_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	27. Always Waiting

**Chapter 26: Always waiting**

* * *

_**~He's there in the dark**_

_**He's there in my heart **_

_**He waits in the wings**_

_**He's gotta play a part - Lenka, Trouble is a friend~**_

* * *

I readjusted my dress and glanced at the mirror to see a pretty brunette girl glancing back at me. She looked normal and composed and didn't have a care in the world. But the real me did. I was freaking out inside and had a very hard time in having a blank face.

"You look breathtaking, no need to panic." The smooth voice came from behind me.

I smiled nervously. "It's the first time, you know. Aren't you?"

Edward twirled a piece of my hair in his fingers thoughtfully before he tucked it behind my ear. "You are asking me if I'm nervous that this is the first time everyone is going to see us together? Insanely so."

"Well, it's a wedding we're attending together," I let out a deep breath. "I hope it goes well."

"I think you should go check if Nessie is having a cold feet." Edward teased.

"She won't, this is her second wedding with Jacob." I chuckled, glancing at him.

"There you go," He soothed. "Keep laughing and don't panic."

"I'm not panicking," I argued with a roll of my eyes. But I couldn't stop thinking about Ethan.

"I think there's a bit of mascara smudged under your eyes." Edward suddenly pointed out.

"Where?" I screeched, leaning towards my mirror. There wasn't single speck of smudge on my perfect make up.

"There you go again, you are panicking. Even for small things." He grinned widely, showing his set of even white teeth.

I pouted. "Stop playing with me. C'mon, let's get this wedding done with."

"You think she'll wake up?" Edward whispered only to me, darting a glance across the room.

I choked on a snicker as I saw Rosalie groan in her sleep. Then she rolled over and snuggled deeper into my bedsheet. She was the only one asleep as everyone else were busy with getting ready. Charlotte had already gone to her house for a dress swap.

Edward easily put his arm around my shoulder and tugged me outside. My dad was already at Jacob's house where the wedding was taking place and that had left me and Edward alone at the house. This morning, I woke up feeling warm in Edward's arms and he and Jasper stayed in my room till my dad left before they slipped out.

Edward came back after taking a shower, looking stunning in his white button down shirt that was rolled up till the sleeves with a black tie and classic black pants.

For a second, I considered ripping those clothes off him.

Edward drove me to Jacob's house which was at the rez near the end of town and soon cut the engine in front of the house which was buzzing with people whirling around in activity. A thin layer of snow covered the roof of the house.

I got out, slightly wobbling on my leopard printed high heels. Edward was at my side the next instant and offered me his hand, keeping me steady. Then he proceeded to help me into my black beaded cardigan and shrugged into his jacket. It was pretty cold.

"Hey man," Jasper bumped his fists with Edward. "Bella, you look gorgeous as usual."

"Thanks, Jazz." I smiled at him then turned toward Edward. "I'm going to see Nessie."

"Okay, join me soon." He squeezed my hand, staring directly into my eyes.

As soon as I entered the house, the smell of fresh cut flowers evaded my nose. I climbed the stairs and followed the trail where Nessie had instructed me to come earlier. A thin soft arm hooked through mine.

"Hey Bella," Charlotte greeted me, her blue eyes shining.

"Hey Charl," I smirked at her. I realized that her navy blue dress was the one which made her eyes look shimmering. It brought out the color of her eyes.

"Rose wanted me to inform you that she would be burrowing one of your frocks as she is too lazy to go to her house," She rolled her eyes. "And she's going to be late."

"Lucky bitch." I clucked my tongue in disapproval.

We stopped before a wooden door and Charlotte knocked once before she opened it. The room was small but was bright with the sunlight pouring out through two windows. The largest piece of furniture in the room was a full length mirror.

Nessie was sitting on a metal chair before the mirror with two girls surrounding her. I didn't recognize either of them and they seemed surprised to see me too. Guessing from the long, apricot colored dress they were wearing, I knew they were the bridesmaids. Nessie's best friends from college.

Nessie stood up when she saw me and smiled widely. The long sleeveless gown was shimmery and white that flowed around her. It was very elegant. It was the exact one I had chosen for her yesterday morning. She also wore white satin over-the-elbow gloves that I had suggested earlier.

My heart beat sped up when Ethan's face suddenly flashed before my eyes. He was alive. And was hiding. But why?

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up," Nessie interrupted my thoughts. "Bella, this is Leah and Claire. Guys, this is Bella."

Claire smiled warmly at me, and gave me a merry little wave. But Leah merely sneered at me. She had an exotic face with tanned flawless skin and dark hair, dark eyes. Her eyes ran over my designer frock and jewels.

I had donned on a simple ruby red sleeveless dress that ended till my knees and had a thin brown belt tied at the waist paired with huge golden brown hook earrings and the same ring stone. To look more festive, I had on a brown bracelet that dangled on my right wrist.

I shifted my small black leather bag from side to side and Leah's eyes turned away reluctantly. _Bitch._

"Mommy!" Emily ran inside, looking very cute in her flower printed frock. "Daddy wants you."

"I'm on my way, sweetie." Nessie leaned forward and pecked her tiny rosy cheeks.

After a small talk, I headed back to the backyard where the guests were waiting. I spotted Edward easily and he pulled me to his side, ignoring others bemused looks. They were probably wondering what the hell the girl was doing this close with her dead friend's twin brother.

The gazebo was beautifully decorated with flowing colorful flowers. The ceremony was simple, short, and lovely just what the cold and shivery wedding guests wanted. Nessie looked radiant with Jacob and Emily by her side.

Rosalie came at the last moment, looking alluring in a low back dark green gown. Wait, that was my favorite dress. But I stopped myself from throwing a tantrum as she looked tired and scared. Probably of Ethan. Okay, now why did I think about him?

"Did I miss the grand wedding?" She questioned, looking gleeful.

"You did," I nodded while Edward snickered behind me.

"Jeez, I wish I did." Charlotte whined. Her eyes flickered to where Leah stood glowering at us.

"Ooooh, you made an enemy." Rosalie cackled, her face brightening.

Nessie appeared next to us with a smiling Emily. "Would you all come to the reception? It's in a hotel just down the block."

"I don't know, Nessie," I said slowly. "I feel tired but I'm sure Rose and Charl would stay."

Charlotte's eyes widened behind her back and Rosalie mouthed '_Go to hell_' at me. I choked on a giggle.

"Well, if you're tried, I can't force you." Nessie sighed. "So I'm glad your friends are coming."

"Family photo time!" Jacob announced, marching inside with Emily in his arms.

While Nessie and Jacob stood in the center, the rest of their close friends surrounded them. I stood next to my friends and Edward, who had his arm around my shoulder.

"Say cheese!" The photographer guffawed.

Then a flash went wildly, momentarily blinding my eyes. And that was when I saw it. I didn't know who it was but I saw a quick flicker of dark hair and fair skin near the back door that led to the path inside the house. Then it was followed by another flicker of a tall shadow with glowing fire-like short hair.

"Excuse me," I muttered as I pushed past the dispersed group and ran to the door.

I opened the door easily and slipped in quietly. But there was no one in the house. Not even a single movement except for the dancing guests outside. Who was that? A girl or a boy?

With a sudden gasp, I realized that the strange figure was just like the one I had spotted in the photo of me and Ethan in Spring Formal. Back then, I would have assumed that the figure was Ethan's killer but I knew he was very much alive.

So _who _was that?

"Bella?" Edward appeared next to me, looking worried and adorably confused.

"I thought I saw someone," I mumbled to him, looking around.

"Is that '_someone_' you're ex-boyfriend?" He teased but his eyes tightened.

I shook my head vehemently. "Can we go home?"

"Okay," He agreed quietly as he led me outside.

Edward opened his car door and when I was about to get in, Rosalie's high pitched voice called my name. I turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was feeling moody when I woke up this morning," She murmured sheepishly to me. "So I kind of lighted your candles around the tub and had a bath. Basically, an Aromatherapy treatment for myself. And, God this is so embarrassing -"

"Rose, spit it out." I said, glancing at her cautiously.

"I kind of, er," She scratched her neck. "The candles are still burning and I forgot to light them off."

"You - what?" I was too frightened to think correctly. What if my house was on fire? My precious room?

"But don't worry. The candles are inside the glasses, so no harm." Rosalie assured, her blue eyes blinking innocently at me.

"If I don't answer your calls, inform the fire department." I commented sarcastically as I got inside the car.

Edward shot me an amused look. "Sorry to eavesdrop but I heard everything she told."

I shrugged. "Now show me your driving skills, Edward. I need to be in my house in five minutes so I could save whatever left from the fire."

* * *

I was relieved when I saw my house standing in one piece. But I didn't breathe till I checked my room. Edward followed me inside my large bathroom. The entire room was filled with the sweet fragrance coming from the scented candles that was still burning around the bath tub.

The scene before me created a romantic atmosphere around me and Edward.

"Are you going to extinguish them?" He breathed in my ear, his arms resting on my hips.

I leaned back against his solid chest. "Do you want me to?"

"A bath would be nice," He said offhandedly.

I laughed and spun around in his arms. He was staring at me intently, his flawless lips curled into a half grin.

"We already had a bath, Mister." I reminded teasingly as I blew the candles one by one. He helped me too and we both finally went to my room, breathless. I swapped my dress to a tank top.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked absently as I prowled through my DVD case.

"Sure," He shrugged and sat comfortable on the couch.

I put on the movie and snuggled in Edward's warm arms. His hand rubbed soothing circles on the inside of my wrists. In the middle of the movie, his large palm slipped inside my top and ran over my stomach.

My whole body felt warm, my insides burning like it was caught on fire. I peeked at Edward. He was watching the movie but a small smile was playing on his lips. Then his hand proceeded to go up and he teased the sensitive place near my breasts. And the thing was, I wasn't wearing a bra.

His sharp intake of breath confirmed that he was both shocked and pleased. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my neck, breathing heavily.

"Are you letting me undress you, Miss Swan?" He asked his voice unintentionally seductive.

Instead of answering, I turned around and captured his lips in a searing hot kiss. He moaned at my sudden attack and his hands started moving again, this time directly on my left breast. I ran my hands through his soft hair and gave it a tug, earning a groan from him.

"Please..." I begged lowly when we pulled away for air.

He nodded wordlessly, his hands hiking up my top easily. I felt myself flush and he obviously liked it, his eyes raking over my body, following the trail where my flush stopped. His gaze made me feel like I was the most beautiful and sexiest girl in the world.

"Oh God, Bella, you're really a goddess." Edward agreed, dipping down to place a kiss on my nipple.

I jerked up and his hands held me securely against him, trapped beneath the couch and his soft warm body. He pressed his body entirely on my, and I could feel every part of him on me. Including the place where he was growing incredibly hard.

We kissed again, this time more rough and I allowed my hand to slide over his shirt covered stomach to his jeans. We sank further into the soft cushions of the couch and I tried to unbutton his jeans.

Edward pulled away abruptly, like he just remembered something important. His green eyes were torn between reluctance and desire.

"Bella," He frowned delicately. "We _can't_."

"Why not?" I asked, hurt and confused. He watched longingly as I pulled my top to cover my chest and stomach quickly.

He lowered his eyes and it was him who blushed this time. "I kind of...well, I made a virginity pledge to Sister Annette."

"You...You have to be kidding me." I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"We weren't together at that time and I thought...I couldn't stand a chance with you. And I figured that if I made a pledge, the girls in my school would leave me alone." He mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair.

"That makes sense, I guess." I stammered, blinking rapidly.

Edward suddenly took hold of my hands in his tightly. "But tell me Bella, that you'll wait for me."

I closed my eyes and he kissed my eyelids gently. "Of course, I will wait. You're worth it."

"And remember this," His velvet voice was confident and strong. "I love you."

A single tear rolled down my cheek when I opened my eyes. "I'm glad." The moment was too sweet and unreal.

"So what do you say? Do you love me too?" His nervousness warmed my heart.

"What kind of question is that? I think you already know the answer to that." I smiled wryly. "And I'll marry you one day, too."

He chuckled and grabbed me from the couch, swinging me around. A peal of laughter escaped me. But our happiness was short lived when we heard the dangerous sound of my dad's car on the driveway.

"You have to go," I whispered urgently as I pushed him toward the back door.

"Okay, okay." He whispered back in surrender. He swooped in to give me another lingering kiss before he slipped out.

I rearranged myself on the couch just as dad entered, flipping through the mails that I had forgotten to collect earlier from the box.

"Did you enter a contest, Bella?" Dad's eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"Mmmm, a saleswoman in the supermarket made me do it for fun." I answered confused. I could still feel Edward's lips on my skin and that distracted me from the task on hand.

"Look at this," He passed me a large brown envelope.

_**'Contest winner' **_was sprawled across it and had my name and address on the bottom. I opened the letter, my knees bouncing restlessly.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_We are elated to inform you that you had won the contest to have a special week with your loved ones on our Bourban resort, Caribbean island. Your airline tickets are ready and are reserved for next Monday, when your Christmas break starts. The maximum numbers of people you can bring are five. We will send our trusted employee to pick up you and your friends on Tuesday morning._

_Regards,_

_ the manager_

"Wow," I breathed with my eyes wide. "Am I allowed to go?"

"I have to enquire about it first. If it is safe, then yes." Dad said thoughtfully.

As soon as he was out of sight, I grabbed my cell and gave a quick text to Rose, Charl and Edward to meet me at the park down the block. I couldn't wait to tell them the news.

* * *

**_Bonjour guys!_**

**_Seems that you guys are enthralled! But sadly, there are only more 4 chapter to go before the story ends. I can't tell you if it'll end with a happy note. But wait, wait like Edward :D_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	28. Hot steamy resort

**Chapter 28: Hot steamy resort**

* * *

_**~ I'm fighting for this girl,**_

_**On the battlefield of love,**_

_**Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,**_

_**Don't you ever leave the side of me -Jay Sean, Down~**_

* * *

I pulled out my favorite blue halter dress that my mom had bought for my seventeenth birthday and folded it neatly, after which I placed it inside my large Louis Vuitton duffle bag. I was taking it as my travel bag to Bourban resort, Caribbean island.

"_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heart..." _I sang under my breath, while I twirled gracefully back to my closet.

My closet was almost empty, thanks to dad who hadn't started laundry yet. So all my clothes were on the dump, waiting to be washed and cleaned.

"Bella, I'm leaving." Dad called from the staircase.

"Okay," I yelled back, without stopping my work.

It wasn't long before dad found out that I had really won - as he spoke to the manager directly - and that my tickets were truly reserved for Monday. After some more investigation and permission from mom, I was ready to go.

And of course, there were rules. I had to call atleast three times a day and inform them that I was still alive and breathing. Both Rosalie's and Charlotte's parents' were wary at first but they gradually warmed up due to our endless pleas.

Elizabeth curtly replied a 'no' and said that she wasn't going to leave her son without her attendance. We tried our famous pouts and sad puppy eyes, but nothing broke that cold woman. Her answer was a straight clear 'NO'.

So Edward wasn't coming. I was very disappointed but Edward wouldn't let me cancel the trip because of him. He wanted me to carry on my plans and promised that he wouldn't get another girlfriend while I was gone. That thought nearly sent me into flames.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" I asked, badly suppressing a grin.

"Icy,"

"Icy who?"

"I see your underwear."

I burst out laughing just as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me from the ground playfully.

"That was dirty." I commented at his joke and pulled away.

"I have more," He offered, an adorable grin appearing on his handsome face.

"Tell me." I resumed packing my clothes while I eyed him challengingly.

"Knock knock." But it wasn't his voice. It was Rosalie's. I glanced back and saw that Edward had locked the door.

"Who's there?" I played my part with fake innocence.

"Stopwatch." Her voice rose highly. I heard a muffled giggle.

"Stopwatch who?" I had to bite my lip from laughing.

"Stopwatch your doing and open this door!"

Edward opened the door, ushering Rosalie and Charlotte inside. They slipped off their brand new winter coats and flopped on my bed.

"Hi, both of you." Charlotte grinned at us, pushing her light blonde hair back off her forehead. She wore tight, straight legged jeans under a magenta V-necked sweater.

Rosalie started inspecting her hair in the mirror which had tiny specks of snow in them.

She suddenly groaned. "I hate snow. They're damaging my hair."

"Rose," Charlotte chided. "What did I tell you about carrying an umbrella with you?"

While we snickered, Rosalie shot Charlotte a dirty look and turned toward Edward. He looked absolutely handsome in his dark green sweater, baggy blue jeans and a shawl wrapped around his neck protectively.

He looked like a model ready to be devoured.

Even with the heater on, it was cold. I had on a black sweater and black tights with my hair in a single braid. Rosalie removed her mittens and glared at her manicured nails which were starting to peel off.

"I'm so glad that the Christmas break is here." She moaned. "But I hate winter. Agghhhhh."

"Rose, don't use woolen mittens, buy those made of leather. Your nails will be in a better shape. And I'm sure you're hair will look good even when you're wearing your hood." Edward said, turning his smoldering look on her.

Rosalie practically swooned, flipping her blonde hair back. Charlotte's blue eyes sparkled with admiration. _Don't be jealous. He's mine._

Every morning I woke up, I wondered if Edward was just a dream. My favorite dream. _I love you_. His voice floated into my mind and I tried not to blush. Rosalie would not stop asking me about my red cheeks.

"And I have good news," Edward declared, rubbing his hand across his hair and it stood in peaks. "Mom finally allowed me to go with you."

"Seriously?" I squealed as I entirely stopped packing.

"Yeah," His face broke into a grin.

"Awesome!" Charlotte fist bumped the air. "Now I'll get to see two lovesick teenagers roaming everywhere with me."

The blush I had tried so hard to resist now bloomed darkly in my cheeks. Even Edward's cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Pffft. Leave them alone, Charl." Rosalie rolled her eyes. I shot her a grateful look.

"No, listen to me. It's a private island and there will be so many bushes to hide. We can't even leave them alone." Charlotte tittered inside her hand.

"Yes," Rosalie commented sarcastically and quoted Mona Vanderwaal from Pretty Little Liars. "I'm not gonna spend the night guarding the bushes so you can jump each other's bones."

"Both of you get out!" I screamed as I folded an array of summer clothes. Edward jammed his hands into his jeans pockets and shifted his weight warily.

"Sorry, Bella," Both of them sang together.

"So when do we catch the plane?" Edward changed the subject quickly.

"Tomorrow morning at 5:45," I replied automatically. "Aren't you going to start packing?"

"Mom is doing it as we are speaking." He grinned cheekily at me.

I took them down for some hot chocolate then we split up to make our preparations for the next day's early flight.

"I love you," Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"Me too," I smiled as I watched him climb into his Volvo and drive off.

* * *

"Don't forget to call as soon as the plane lands," Dad reminded me for the hundredth time. "Make use of the pepper spray I had packed for you when in danger."

"_Dad_." I groaned as Rosalie and Charlotte giggled beside me. Edward looked down, suppressing a laugh.

We all stood in the airport, waiting for our plane. I was very nervous, this was the first time I was going somewhere out of the country without any parent supervision. It was almost like I was going to Las Vegas or on a fashion trip to see Victoria's Secret.

"Okay, be careful."

The flight to the Caribbean islands proved smooth and uneventful. I listened to music with my headphones on and Edward played with his mini PSP. Rosalie and Charlotte were asleep most of the time.

"So, have any of you heard of Maggie again?" Edward enquired, fiddling with his collar button.

"No," I scowled and turned to Rosalie who was listening to our conversation.

She bit her glossy lip. "Don't look at me. It's not like I track her every move. And as far as I know, she's still freakishly missing."

We had to catch a private seaplane on the way and soon my limbs became very tired. Dad had specifically ordered it, so I and my friends were the only ones onboard. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and slept.

"Attention everyone. We are now reaching the destination." The pilot's hostile voice woke me up.

"Look," Edward pointed.

"There's the island and that's the cove we'll be landing." The pilot continued.

I leaned forward to catch a glimpse through the scarred window. The plane circled over the long narrow island and dropped lower to enter the cove. My heart slightly dropped when I noticed that the beach was abandoned and the large resort on the highland looked deserted.

Edward frowned when I told him and he squeezed my hand tightly in his. Rosalie visible turned green. The plane landed smoothly on the white deck and the pilot helped us out with our luggage.

"Is there someone here anyway?" Charlotte joked.

"When the contest winner arrives for a free week here, they keep the resort empty so the winner could have privacy." The pilot explained impatiently. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

The sun's warm rays fell on my skin and I let out an involuntary low moan. It felt so good after suffering from the severe snow storm in Ransleigh. We watched as the pilot quickly started the plane with a roar and drew away from the dock and made its way out into the cove again, picking up speed till it lifted off the water.

"Wow, he was friendly." Edward muttered with a roll of his eyes.

I picked my cell out to see if I had coverage when we heard footsteps nearing us. A tall dark haired man with wide shoulders grinned toothily when he saw us.

"I'm Alistair, and you must be Miss Swan. I assume these are your friends. The manager had sent me to fetch all of you. Welcome to the Bourban resort." He greeted us. He escorted us to the resort which was a large pink building. Inside, the reception area looked comfortable enough and less scary.

"Please sign your names here," He shoved a register towards us.

We took our turns in signing our names before he led us to our rooms. The room was a little small but cozy with two bunk beds lining the right wall and all the required items on the left.

I and Edward shared a room while Rosalie and Charlotte shared another. Edward dropped both his and my bags on the bed with a tired sigh. I closed the door behind me, careful not to lock incase it got stuck.

"Do you want the bathroom first?" I asked, pointing my pinkie toward the bathroom.

"Nah, I'll go after you." He removed his white t-shirt and threw it on the armchair. Then he proceeded to flop on the comfy bed with a thud. I quickly averted my wide eyes and went to the bathroom with a towel.

What was he thinking? If he was trying to keep his virtue in check, this was not helping. I wondered amused if he would get out of his jeans too.

When I entered the shut the door and turned around, I couldn't help but gasp. The big white tub was very inviting for a bubble bath. I peeked in through the hole and saw that Edward was asleep. Or atleast he was resting.

So I took a quick bubble bath and relaxed my jet lagged limbs. After several minutes, I wrapped the large fluffy pink towel around me and opened the door. Edward's eyes were closed. I sneaked behind him quietly and opened my duffle bag in which my clothes were neatly packed.

Just when I was about to close the zip as I had taken my dress out, a large hand closed around my wrist in a tight grip. I glanced down and my stomach flipped when I saw the look on Edward's dark hooded eyes.

"I think," He swallowed heavily, his voice hoarse. "I will wait outside. I'll come back after...you are dressed."

"That's insane, Edward. I am going to change here. You can use the bathroom now." I let out a nervous titter.

He didn't reply instead pulled me down and smashed his lips with mine. I let out a low moan and threaded my hands in his soft unruly hair. Hundreds of fireworks broke in my skin when his hand ran all over my bare arms and legs.

The feeling was incredible, to have him all over me and around me. He completely covered me.

Abruptly Edward flipped me under him and pressed his hard body against mine, still kissing me senselessly. He glanced down at me, his hair a wild mess, just as his hand twisted around my towel.

Then I realized with a sudden jolt that he was going to unwrap it.

"So Bella, I was looking out the balcony and saw this incredible vie - Woah!"

My head shot up just as Rosalie entered my room in fresh clothes. She shut the door quickly as soon as she saw our inappropriate state. Edward climbed off me with an irritated groan as the moment had been ruined.

"I am...uh..going to use the bathroom." Edward fumbled without looking at me before he fled to the joint room.

"You can come in, Rose." I said, securing my towel tightly.

When she did come in, I noticed that her cheeks were colored and she was staring at the ground. She hesitantly peeked at me then let out a relaxed sigh.

"I am so sorry, Bella, I'm such a bitch. You guys were about to _do it_, right?" Rosalie squealed. "Wait till Charl hears about this."

"Rose," I cringed in panic with flaming cheeks. "We weren't going to do anything, anyway, so shut your mouth to her."

"But, we share everything. He was sporting a massive bone and there was this heated tension when I entered - "She protested, throwing her hands up.

"Rosalie!" I hissed in embarrassment. I didn't want Edward to hear this, especially the part where she mentioned his, um, dick.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "I and Charl were thinking about a walk along the beach. Are you guys in?"

"Sure," I shrugged and scooped my chosen outfit in my arms.

After checking if Edward had truly started showering, Rosalie helped me get into my clothes. It consisted of a blue A-neck sleeveless top with thin straps and white short shorts. I fastened the locket Edward had given me around my neck and put on gold ring shaped earrings.

I was getting into my new golden sandals when Edward came out, dressed in tight white t-shirt and dark green shorts. Since I had never seen him in shorts, I almost swooned at the sight of his long pale muscular legs.

We set out, along with Charlotte after informing Alistair. The beach glittered in the sunlight and there was calmness around, since no one else was there. Not a single soul in sight. It bothered me a little.

But I forgot all my worries when Edward chased me on the sandy shore and almost threatened to drop me on the water. Rosalie and Charlotte seemed content in watching us but after awhile they joined us too. Unfortunately, Charlotte ended up getting soaked from head to toe.

"We'll go back and see what they are preparing for dinner." Edward proposed after some time as he gently placed a kiss on my hand which was clasped in his.

"That sounds yum-m-my!" Charlotte rubbed her wet stomach with a pout.

When we went back inside, Alistair guided us to the back of the resort, claiming that there a surprise. I froze as soon as we entered the big hall, because the door had shut behind us with an audible click of a lock.

Our gasps were loud because the girl that entered the room through another door had blazing red hair, blue eyes and a familiar droopy smirk. Maggie.

"Sit down, all of you." She motioned gracefully toward the four chairs near us. "I have a gun if you try to run."

I staggered and sat down with the rest of them, my mind racing with a million questions. All the muscles in my body froze and screamed with fear when Maggie spoke the next sentence.

"There's someone who is very eager to see all of you," Maggie grinned dazzlingly just as her eyes went completely black. Pitch black just like I had seen on Alice the other month. Something that I refused to believe till this day.

And out of nowhere, Ethan suddenly appeared from thin air.

"Hey guys," He greeted us coolly with twinkling black eyes. "It has been a long time."

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys! Review :D_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	29. The Ugly truth

**Chapter 29: The ugly truth**

* * *

_**~Truth may be stranger than fiction, goes the old say, but it is never as strange as lies - John Hodgman~**_

* * *

"But you were supposed to be dead!" Charlotte whispered in awe, her hands fisted by her side.

Ethan chuckled, a sound so familiar that my knees nearly buckled. "It's nice to meet you too, Charlotte. And your words make it sound like you girls murdered me."

Maggie had suddenly disappeared into thin air, just like she had popped out of nothing a minute ago.

"It would have been better," I sneered. "You wouldn't have ended up like a monster you are now."

Ethan's black eyes turned his normal light green color. "Better?" He coaxed with a smile.

I was sure to burst into tears any moment. Edward caught me around my waist before I could fall. My legs felt like lead, just like my heart had turned into.

"Don't touch her!" Ethan's face flushed and his eyes flashed dangerously at Edward.

"She's my girlfriend," Edward reasoned, his hooded eyes staring back at him.

"Not anymore," Ethan smiled wickedly. "The main reason I came here is to take back what belongs to me."

"She's _mine_." Edward's voice was deadly. I had never heard him speak like that before. Now, there was absolutely no difference between both of them.

"So you say," Ethan was still smiling, eyeing both of us.

"Don't fight now," Maggie snapped just as she appeared out of nowhere. "Last time you both fought, it almost cost your life, Ethan."

"What?" Rosalie, Charlotte and I exclaimed at the same time.

Just as Maggie opened her mouth to explain, I started scanning the room to see if we could escape through any fire exits or glass windows. But how would we go back to Ransleigh? Our plane was due for next week and Dad thought I was perfectly safe. I wouldn't be less surprised if Maggie imitated my voice through my cell and convinced him that I was fine.

"Before I start into the details, I think it will nice if you all take a seat." Maggie scowled at me, like she knew the direction my thoughts were going.

Before we could react, invisible hands pinned us to the plastic chairs with a hard clang. I tried to move but my whole body was being pressed down by something I couldn't see.

"You both are crazy," Rosalie screamed at Maggie and Ethan, trying to wrench free. "Psychopaths!"

"Hush now, Rose." Ethan grinned widely. "The fun is just beginning."

Charlotte started to sob, muttering to herself. I was sure she was cursing them in a very bad language.

"Let's go back to the story, shall we?" Maggie licked her lips eagerly. "After Bella had walked on Ethan and Tanya, she left without looking back. But I was right there, watching them. Ethan threw Tanya out after that and then he was in his car. He was drunk, so I followed him concerned. He was halfway through before he hit his car in a tree. He was half dead when I saved him."

"But why were you worried about him? I'm sure he hadn't even talked to you before." Rosalie narrowed her eyes, but her voice shook.

"We had talked before," Maggie rolled her eyes. "It was my first year in Ransleigh and I was sulking in a party. I spotted Ethan there and he talked with me. He was clearly drunk and he kept on rambling about Bella. Said that Bella didn't look at him more than a friend. Bella this and Bella that. He was a very weak soul. I knew he wouldn't last for very long. So I watched after him, waiting for the perfect moment."

"What the hell are you?" Edward broke the silence.

"I thought you knew Edward," She simpered. "I'm a demon from hell. Maggie's body is just an instrument for me. Poor girl. Her parents were so worried about her. I killed them, of course. They started suspecting that her daughter wasn't there anymore. They were a little too religious."

"Oh My God," Charlotte looked sick and I was sure I looked green because Edward shot me a mixed look of panic and concern.

"Anyway," The she-demon continued. "I saved Ethan and invited a demon into him."

"So it's not Ethan anymore, is it?" I started sobbing, thinking about my innocent Ethan.

"No, Ethan is dead. This is another demon inside him. But he shares the same thought about you, Bella." The she-demon winked suggestively at me.

"Ethan and Edward constantly started fighting after they found out that they shared the same love interest," She continued with a mock pout. "After Ethan had kicked out Tanya-who he was using by the way to forget Bella-he talked to Edward on the phone. Both of them started fighting, blah blah blah. Ethan left after that and he never came back."

I was hyperventilating by the time she finished talking. I couldn't even look at Edward. Why didn't he tell me about this before?

I slowly raised my tear filled eyes to Ethan and saw him looking right back at me, with a very creepy look.

"We both will be back in a minute, don't try anything stupid." Maggie the demon warned before they both vanished.

"Bella, look at me," Edward pleaded.

"Don't talk to me!" I swallowed hoarsely.

"Bella, I just remembered something." His voice was urgent. "I know everything that happened during my time in the hospital now."

"You didn't before?" Rosalie sounded shocked.

"When I was fifteen, I lost memory of what exactly happened that year. Doctors said that it was normal for patients like me so I let it go. But n-now, "He started stuttering at the end.

"Alice Cullen was my therapist that year. She is also a demon. She made me drink her blood and tried to change me but it failed. My health was in a bad condition but my mind was strong willed. I think she made me forget her before she left too. I remember everything clearly now."

"Alice? Just when I am beginning to think she was a nice person..."I trailed off. "It was that day during our session when I saw her eyes turn black. I thought I was hallucinating."

"Me too,"

"Me too,"

"Me too,"

We all stared at each other with wide eyes.

"I thought it was stupid and that I was imagining things," Rosalie said and Charlotte nodded along with her. Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"This might be really stupid of me to ask this now, but," Rosalie added. "HOW ON EARTH ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE?"

"You didn't need to shout that loud." I mumbled with a roll of my eyes.

"WE'RE STUCK ON A GOD FORSAKEN ISLAND WITH a WITH A PAIR OF DEMONS FROM HELL WHO ARE TOTALLY NUTS. WHO, BY THE WAY, ARE DRIVEN BY AN INSANE PASSION TO KILL ALL OF US. I JUST BOUGHT MY FAVORITE PAIR OF FENDI SHOES AND NOW I DON'T EVEN GET TO WEAR THEM!" She continued her loud wailing.

"Rosalie, do you want them to come soon and find you complaining about your freakin' shoes?" Edward frowned, his face clouded in thoughts.

"No, you just don't get it. I don't want to die soon. We're too young. Too young. I'm sure Jasper will be wondering what I'm doing right now. We didn't _even _invite him with us." She was crying now, tears rolling down her pretty face.

"I thought you didn't want him to come with us, Rose." I said quietly. I was speechless inside.

"Yes, yes," She swallowed back another sob. "It's j-just, I-I found something disturbing about him on the day you informed me about the trip."

"Go on," I urged her, frowning now.

"I knew that he was dating someone, not Maria, but he never told me who she was. His room was empty that day and I went inside to get the laundry basket when I heard his cell ringing. I ignored it but it kept on bleating. So I looked at the screen and do you know which name I saw there? A-Alice."

There was an uncomfortable silence and Edward wouldn't look at Rosalie.

"He had been dating her for, like, three months and I'd never cared to ask him. When I did, he blurted out the truth and told me to be quiet. He was only using Maria to cover his tracks. Mom and dad would freak out if they find out that he was dating an older woman." Rosalie sniffled. "I'm really worried about him. I don't know what's happening to him right now. Alice may have already killed him and my parents."

"Pathetic," Maggie announced as she appeared suddenly. Ethan was nowhere to be seen. I didn't care anymore.

Rosalie struggled against the invisible hands, her face flushing a deep red. "Let me out and I'll show you who is pathetic!"

"_Vergo,"_ Maggie snapped her fingers and the hands holding me down disappeared. I gasped and sat up straighter.

"Now, don't get any ideas. I just have a favor to complete." She continued and tugged me to walk.

"Hey," Edward protested angrily. "Let her go! Don't touch her!"

"Pfffft, weakling." She huffed rolling her blue eyes. She snapped her fingers again and this time I vanished along with her.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a different place. I was pretty sure it was a suite in the hotel just like the one we have. Or the one we _had._ A big open window faced us with an excellent view of the ocean and I whimpered. So close to freedom.

One look at Maggie's black eyes and I knew I wouldn't be running anywhere. I followed her silently into a vast bathroom where she proceeded to take a gown out of a wide cabinet.

"Put this on." She instructed with a glare.

"Why?" I glared back, edging away.

She smiled cruelly, ignoring my question and backed out of the bathroom. "I'm just outside. I got my eye on you."

I examined the gown she had placed on the sink and scowled. It was a ruby red silk gown with a deep plunging line, tight bodice and full trailing skirt. Why the hell did she want me to wear this? I was sure that there wasn't any fashion show taking place in the hotel. It wasn't Halloween either, for me to wear this last era gown.

I pulled it on anyway and knocked the door twice. Maggie opened the door on my first knock. So the second knock was exerted on her forehead. She didn't look very happy about that.

Then without a warning, she thrust me into another room and locked it behind me.

"Enjoy, both of you." I heard her cackle as her footsteps faded.

I whirled around and braced myself to scream. Because lounging calmly on the king-sized bed was Ethan. The candles that were lit all around the room would have probably made a romantic atmosphere if it wasn't for the sick feeling that I had growing inside me.

"Now, my love," He soothed, walking up to me. "It's high time you get changed into a demon too."

* * *

**_Enjoyed the chapter? I hope you all got the answers you were waiting for. Two more chapters and the end. I thought of continuing it but didn't want to drag the story. Review and tell me if you liked it._**

**_P.S. I'm really disappointed that Kristen didn't show up with Robert for the VMA's. The final trailer was really thrilling, by the way. Makes me want to have super powers too :D_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	30. Fall to death

**Chapter 30: Fall to death**

* * *

**_~I'll take a stand, until the end,_**  
**_I, I'll get by_**  
**_I, I'll survive_**  
**_When the world's crashin' down_**  
**_When I fall and hit the ground_**  
**_I'll just turn myself around _**  
**_Don't you try to stop me!_**  
**_I, I won't cry - Avril Lavigne, Alice~_**

* * *

I whirled around and braced myself to scream. Because lounging calmly on the king-sized bed was Ethan. The candles that were lit all around the room would have probably made a romantic atmosphere if it wasn't for the sick feeling that I had growing inside me.

"Now, my love," He soothed, walking up to me. "It's high time you get changed into a demon too."

It seemed that my mind had completely gone blank. I couldn't even explain what I felt. There was too much fear, nausea and disgust. He had the appearance of the both the boys I held dear in my life - Edward and Ethan.

He reached out and curled a strand of my hair that had fallen free off the bun. I found that I could move again and recoiled from his cold touch.

"Thank you for wearing this lovely dress and giving me the pleasure of your company." The demon drawled in an irresistible polite voice.

_Don't listen to him, _I thought firmly. _He is using Ethan's features to lure you in._

"You are unwelcome." I snarled through gritted teeth.

"Aw, don't be angry." He cooed, taking my struggling wrist in his large hand.

I couldn't even twist my hand in his strong grip. "Let me go. Why the hell are you doing this?"

"You're finally asking _me _questions and not Maggie." Ethan chuckled, his familiar green eyes twinkling at me.

"I have freedom of speech too, you know." I said arrogantly with folded arms, though it was probably a childish thing to do in such a dangerous situation.

"Still stubborn as ever, aren't you, bells?" He commented with a fond smile.

I staggered back like he slapped me. "What did you just call me?" Only the real Ethan knew that name.

"Bella," He smiled genuinely. "It is me, Ethan. I'm in control of the demon now. It's really me….your Ethan."

"I won't believe you." I sobbed, huddling closer to the wall.

"I talked to the demon and he is willing to give us some time for us now. He is.…..not in me now, please trust me." Ethan moved closer, his eyes pleading.

"It is really you?" It was unbelievable.

"Yes," He nodded his head eagerly. "Look at me, can't you see? It is _really _me."

I stared at his eyes and noticed for the first time that they were filled with complete honesty. His face wasn't hard but instead, it was pleading for me to believe and understand him.

"Oh Ethan, it's really you!" I sobbed harder as I threw my arms around him.

"Shhh, don't cry bells. You know how much that hurts me." Ethan rubbed soothing circles on my back as I cried hysterically in his chest.

"Why did this all happen? Why did you let the demon get to you?" I sobbed, clutching his shirt collar. He carefully guided me back and made me sit with him on the large bed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But that seemed like the only option for me when I was dying. My body was very weak and I needed a strong substance - an agent to fill my body to heal it. And I desperately wanted to see you again so I agreed to the demon. I don't behave myself when he is in control. He uses my thoughts to manipulate me and he is always on control." He explained sadly.

"Where is it now?" I questioned, sniffling tears.

"I don't know. Someplace other than my body." He ran a hand through my hair. "Bella, this is my only chance. He would soon come back and take control of me, which I had grown not to appreciate these days. So, please, let me kiss you."

I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I love Edward, Ethan."

"Please," He mumbled his eyes very sad and filled with so much hurt. "Just once, Bella….Please."

"I can't Ethan, please…..please understand." I begged.

"Give me one last kiss, Bella. I could feel the demon's presence nearby. He is impatient. Please, please, just one last kiss." His agonized green eyes made me cry harder.

Edward's face flashed before me, identical to Ethan's, staring at me with accusing eyes. _You're my girlfriend_. His eyes seemed to say. _How can you kiss him?_

Finally I nodded while my vision blurred with the large amount of tears.

A heart breaking grin appeared on Ethan's face as his hands covered mine gently. He moved forward quickly and kissed me on the lips. It took me every ounce of my control not to push him away and run back to Edward.

I pulled away quickly and stood up, feeling very guilty.

"Where do you think you are going?"

His sudden change of tone made me jump. I looked down at him and screamed shrilly. It wasn't Ethan anymore. The eyes were pitch black again.

"No!" I turned to run but his strong arms formed a death like grip around my waist and pulled me under him on the bed. "Let me go!"

"Poor Ethan," The demon grinned wickedly. "Too much anguish in his broken soul. I will do him a favor by completing his years-long desire."

"Let me go, you freak." I screamed, thrashing wildly. "You know nothing about Ethan."

"Oh, I do alright." He chuckled, holding my hands above my head tightly.

"Edward!" I struggled more though I knew it was hopeless.

"Mmmm, such a wonderful feast..." He mused, staring at my neck. "Where do I start?"

"How about you start by hitting yourself against the wall?" I snarled, trying to get up.

"Hmm, I heard that angry sex is always the best." The demon smiled suggestively. "We can try that."

He leaned forward and kissed my sensitive spot in my neck. I cried out, and when I jerked, his teeth grazed against my flesh. His fatal mistake was when he let go one of my hands to hold my neck.

I reached forward blindly at the night desk next to me and plucked the glass vase quickly. Taking a deep breath, I slammed the glass against his head and he let go, momentarily dazed.

The glass pieces exploded and one struck my arm, blood oozing out wildly. I didn't have time to fuss over it. I rolled over and got up from the bed. But Ethan was strong. He got hold of me and slapped me harshly against my cheek.

I stumbled back, my vision dancing before my eyes in white spots.

"Don't touch her!" An angry girl's voice rang out.

We both turned at the same time and saw none other than Alice Cullen jumping inside the room through the window. Alice freaking Cullen. I didn't have time to ponder over how she got in here at the right time.

"What do you think you are doing? I don't share my prize with another demon." Ethan growled, taking a dangerous step towards her.

"I came here to save her, you dumb head." Alice flew at Ethan, both of them crashing down on the bed.

I sidestepped them and quickly ran for the door, fumbling with the lock before I opened it. Outside, the corridor was empty and noiseless. When I heard another crashing sound inside, I bolted down the stairs and to the back of the hotel.

When I tried the door of the big hall, I found it locked. I lifted my annoying dress skirt and ran towards the window and peeked inside, hoping to get a glimpse. I froze when I saw Maggie standing next to a motionless Edward, who was lying sprawled on the ground.

I mentally cheered him for trying his best to escape but I became worried when Maggie bent down to touch his neck. Possibly checking for his pulse.

Rosalie and Charlotte were still tied, their wide petrified eyes staring at Edward's figure. I winced when I heard another thundering crash all the way from upstairs. Maggie froze and her black eyes stared up at the ceiling.

I moved away from the window before she could spot me. Ethan and Alice were fighting upstairs and I didn't know if Alice stood a chance against him. It could get worse if Maggie also joined Ethan in the feud. I needed to distract her.

Taking deep yoga breaths, I stepped forward and knocked on the locked door. There was pause before the door swung open with a loud thud, almost similar to the sound that was getting louder upstairs.

"What the hell? If you're here, who's up there?" Maggie shouted with wide black eyes. She reached forward with extended hands, probably to strangle me and I dodged her with a step to the side.

But she was too fast and a very good fighter. She kicked my stomach and I fell down, doubling over in pain.

"Bella! Bella!" My friends' cry of help gave me enough strength to get up. But I knew that she would kick me again and again before I could even blink or breathe.

I looked up and saw a wide spiral staircase leading up to the balcony. Why hadn't I seen that before? Edward was still frighteningly motionless. I pushed Maggie with all my energy and started running up the staircase, clutching my skirt all the way so I wouldn't trip.

I heard Maggie running after me but I did not turn around. When I had finally reached the last step, I went to the balcony and nearly jumped a meter high. The view was incredible because we were at the top most point of the hotel. I certainly did not want to fall to my death. There were rocks all over the sand below.

We both faced each other, wary of the height we were standing. It was way too dangerous. She made the first move and slammed her elbow on my shoulder. It hurt but I got back at her by hitting her against the chin.

I started to feel my heart get heavy when I saw her whimper in pain. Even though she was a demon, she had once been my best friend. That was not something that could be easily erased from the mind and heart.

She recovered quickly and got hold of me throwing me against the wooden rail of the staircase. I nearly exploded when I looked down. Edward was slowly sitting up, looking stunned. His shirt was torn and his left arm was bleeding.

"Admit it, Bella. You're no good against me. You are going to die." Maggie drawled, leisurely taking her time in stroking her broken chin. My ring had created a scar. Good.

We both were distracted when we heard the door slam open and Alice strode in, her face victorious. But she froze when she saw us on the top.

"No! What did you do to him?" Maggie screamed in outrage. I did the most basic thing I did almost every day in school. I stuck out my leg. She tripped over, falling.

And she had been a little too close to the end of the open balcony.

"Maggie!" I cried, reaching my hand out as I ran to her. She held on but her hand started to slip because of the blood on my palm. "No, hold on."

Then something miraculous happened. Her black eyes turned blue and a black smoke poured out of her mouth with a terrible shriek before dissolving into air.

"Bella? I am so sorry." Her innocent large blue eyes blinked wildly.

"Guys, help." I screamed over my shoulder.

But it was too late. With a scream, her hand completely slipped out of mine and she fell.

"No! No!" I sobbed, bending over but someone grabbed me from behind.

"Bella, please love. Stop." Edward's pleading voice made me freeze.

Rosalie, Charlotte and Alice were behind him. They were staring at Maggie's broken form on the rocks below.

"She was a strong soul," Alice commented. "She killed the demon inside her before she died."

I wanted to believe Maggie was still alive, but that was impossible. The fall was atleast 12 meters, and she wasn't moving. Edward pulled me into his chest, letting me cry for my dead friend.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Rosalie said to Alice.

"I know," Alice sighed.

"Serious ones," Edward said, still staring at me.

"Bella," Alice placed a hand on my shoulder. "You might want to come with me. It's Ethan. The demon's gone and he is barely alive."

I took one last look at the dreadful scene below before I followed the others. Suddenly, fighting a demon turned best friend seemed better than facing the real Ethan.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Yew. This chapter had enough drama for me to write. Yew. I think more two chapters will do and we come to the end of the story. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter :)_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	31. Tired of being sorry

**Chapter 31: Tired of being sorry**

* * *

_**~Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through - Avril Lavigne, Keep holding on~**_

* * *

I froze halfway up the stairs, my heart hammering loudly in my chest. Edward stopped too and frowned at me, looking concerned.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" He questioned, cradling his bleeding arm against his chest.

I let out an unsteady breath. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Bella," He held my face in his other hand. "You are not _supposed_ to do this...this is entirely your own wish. You don't have to do anything against your will. I-I will talk to...Ethan."

"That's very generous, Edward. But I really want to do this." I forced a smile.

He nodded and we continued following the others who hadn't stopped to see me. Rosalie and Charlotte seemed to be in their very own world. The same could be said for Alice.

"Alice, why did you try to change Edward?" I stopped again and looked at Alice this time.

She paused looking tired and startled at the same time. "You could say that I was going through a very lonely phase. It seemed like the right thing to do at that time, Edward was like a very good little brother to me. But...I'm glad I didn't...succeed."

We climbed the rest of the stairs as I pondered over her words and Alice opened the door where I was earlier locked in with the demon. The sight before me nearly exploded my head.

Ethan was sprawled on the bed, his eyes closed and his forehead was bleeding. I almost wanted to say _Sorry, wrong room _but I forced myself not to flee. I had to know what he wanted to say to me. I just hoped that the demon was completely gone.

Rosalie let out a broken whimper as she ran to his side. Charlotte followed hesitantly. Ethan slowly opened his familiar emerald eyes and smiled weakly at them.

"Where's Bella?" Ethan croaked, swallowing heavily.

"I'm here." I said as I moved closer to him.

He looked worse, now that I got a clear look at him. I kneeled next to him and gasped horrified when I saw his hand covering his bloody chest. He refused to take his hand and I gave him a pleading look after which he surrendered unwillingly.

It was definitely a knife cut and it was very deep. In two words, it was a bloody mess.

"Did you do this?" I turned towards Alice with accusing eyes.

She shook her head earnestly. "He did it. He took control just like Maggie and plunged the knife into his chest. The knife is made of silver and dipped in holy water and is blessed. Very deadly to any demons. He chose this for himself."

"I practically ripped the knife from her." Ethan smiled, and then he grimaced in pain. "Edward, can you come closer? I swear I won't bite."

Edward, who watching the scene from the doorway with blank eyes slowly came forward and kneeled next to me.

"That looks very deep." He raised his worried eyes to meet Ethan's.

"Nonsense, I'll survive...I hope." Ethan waved it off. "Now, listen, I'm not very good with emotional stuff. So yeah, I'm sorry Edward. We never should have fought, bro. But Bella was worth it, even though...I got myself killed in the end. I hope you have a fairy tale ending and...all the rest of the things with her."

Rosalie and Charlotte gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. We all were glad that the twins had finally settled things with each other after all this time.

"You don't have to apologize, I never wanted one." Edward grinned crookedly. "Brothers fight all the time."

"Come on, dude," Ethan said exasperated. "Make me look like the good one for once. Always forgiving."

We all laughed but sobered when he coughed violently, gasping in pain. Alice touched his wound gingerly and sighed pulling back.

"How long will I last?" Ethan gasped out and I wondered how much of control it must have taken him to ask his own death question.

"I don't know," She rubbed her face warily. "Maybe fifteen minutes."

"Oh, that's assuring." Edward's voice wavered. He put his unhurt arm around my waist and pulled me to his side tightly. I squeezed his side comfortingly.

"We'll get help." Rosalie stood up, her eyes glistening.

"No!" Ethan coughed again. "I think I'll go in five minutes. I can't feel my body."

That was when the panic hit and I started to cry. Rosalie and Charlotte were wailing loudly. Edward's face dropped and he closed his eyes. I felt like doing the same.

But I was drinking in everything about Ethan, because I knew I wouldn't see him again. It was for real this time, there was no coming back for him.

"Where is that Maggie girl?" Ethan changed the topic, looking weary.

It only made me cry harder and Edward began running soothing circles on my back.

"She died." Charlotte wiped her eyes shakily.

"Oh," Ethan's face grew dark and he swallowed.

When he coughed again, he spat out dark red liquid. Screams filled the room and the panic inside me grew so much that I felt like killing myself just to end it. He started to breathe harder and louder. He couldn't get enough oxygen.

"Bella, you know the emergency treatment, right?" Edward shouted, trying to calm Ethan down. "Please do it."

My hands were badly shaking and tears were blurring my vision but I managed to get up. I leaned forward and put my mouth against Ethan's glistening red lips and tried to give him mouth-to-mouth like Charlie had taught me during a lifeguarding lesson.

But I knew it wasn't entirely right.

"Breathe, Ethan," I prayed as I pinched his nose and blew air inside his mouth again.

Suddenly, his hand, startling hot, clutched my arm. I pulled back to look at him, wiping away the blood from my lips which had stuck to me from Ethan's mouth.

"I love you," He whispered fiercely. "Please know that always. Edward, take care of Bella. If you hurt her...I will personally haunt you. Charlotte, Rosalie, nobody could ever ask for better friends. And Alice, make sure that the demons are locked up hell forever...I don't want more people to suffer."

"Ethan," Edward said hoarsely, his eyes tearing up.

Ethan's eyes stared at me and they did not move again. They seemed million miles away.

* * *

"I'm glad that my son's body was restored to me properly," Elizabeth sobbed into the microphone. "I feel very grateful to all of his friends."

I wiped my eyes for the hundredth time with my silk handkerchief and leaned into Edward for comfort. He squeezed my side and kissed the top of my head with a soft sigh.

Rosalie was sobbing next to me while Charlotte seemed to be in control.

It seemed like the opposites were getting worked up this time.

"Mrs Masen, can you tell us what happened in detail?" One of the reporters asked while the cameras flashed wildly.

It seemed to be déjà vu all over again. Instead of the memorial, we were in Ransleigh's oldest church, Holy Spirit church. Ethan was in the golden casket in front of us, the lid closed firmly. Mr Masen thought it was sorrowful to let his young dead son be seen.

"Of course," Elizabeth sniffled audibly. "Bella and her friends had gone to one of the Caribbean islands. They found Ethan's body in the hotel they stayed. My son...had committed suicide. He was the one who forged the fake winner letter and posted it to Bella. He had specifically made sure that they came to the deserted hotel on the other side of the island. He wanted his body to be found. Edward, my other son, called Bella's dad and they were escorted back here safely with...Ethan's body. We are still not aware how he got there and why he killed himself. I'm sure the police will...investigate into that."

The cameras flashed again, aiming at us now. Then we all stood up and walked to St Florence's cemetery where Ethan's grave was. It was empty of course, and they had dug up a hole again.

This time, the casket would not be empty.

Throughout the ride back to Ransleigh from the island, Edward and my friends formed the new story to be told in place of the original disastrous one which we knew no one would believe.

We would end up in an asylum as well.

Everyone gathered around as the Father blessed the coffin. Then they began to lower it into the ground. With the handkerchief pressed to my mouth, I tried to muffle my sobs.

"It's okay," Alice suddenly appeared next to me, dressed in black. "Ethan would not be happy if he saw you crying, Bella."

I nodded as she pulled me for an unexpected hug. "Now, be a good girl and throw the sand."

I slowly bent down and took a handful of mud before I mournfully threw it on the casket which was now six feet under. Rosalie, Charlotte, Edward, Elizabeth and Mr Masen did the same.

I rummaged through my purse and took out the wrinkled pink paper out. Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything when I threw it on the casket.

I had all the answers yet I felt dissatisfied. Suddenly, I grabbed Alice by the arm.

"Alice, were you watching Ethan last year during the spring dance?" I asked without sounding anything but insane.

She blinked, startled again by my question. "Yeah, I think so. I stuck around for some time since I wanted to see if you both were okay."

"How did you know about Maggie, first of all?"

"I am kind of a second head at the hell, if you really want to know. I know a demon when I sense one. I found out about Maggie before itself but I didn't want you all to panic. But hey, I was the heroine of the day. I saved you."

"Yeah, thank you." I reluctantly smiled. "And, what about Jasper?"

She winked her icy blue eyes. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Eh…this is awkward, just whatever you do, don't hurt him." I scratched the back of my neck and took off after Edward without another look at her. That was probably because she had started to laugh.

Edward and I found an empty bench outside the cemetery and sat down holding hands.

"I never asked you this before," I turned to face him curiously. "Why did you feel pain when the fountain's holy water splashed on you that day? I mean, it was like months ago but I haven't forgotten yet."

"You are full of questions today," Edward gave me a lopsided grin. "It was because the water was _holy_. I think the demon blood Alice had transferred inside me was still in my system. So, it reacted painfully."

I scowled. "And how the hell did you know about the Lauren thing?"

He was also laughing now. "Ethan told me. Remember, we shared_ everything_."

"That reminds me of another mystery," I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing,"

"It is something." Edward leaned forward and pecked my lips. "Tell me." He wasn't playing fair.

"Please don't be angry. I know you have my ribbon. Why did you take it?" I glanced clearly at his face.

He lowered his bright green eyes shyly. "It was the only thing I could get of you at that time. I...I had just realized that I was in love with you. I treasure it."

"Edward," I moved closer. "You have me now."

"I know," He pulled me for a hug. I momentarily forgot about Ethan and pressed closer to his solid masculine body.

"I have to tell you something," I blurted before I could chicken out. "Ethan kissed me."

It took a moment for him to take it in. "What...exactly are you saying?"

"I don't want a relationship built on lies. I permitted Ethan to kiss me after he begged with me and told me that the demon was coming soon. It meant nothing to me. I'm sorry, Edward. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me now."

He sighed, shutting his eyes close. "This is very hard for me but I'm willing to put it behind us once and for all. But…only if you accept my offer."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly, anything to make him forget it.

"Marry me, Bella." He proposed without hesitation, his eyes sparkling.

It took me days to think things over but I did manage an answer after some serious pleading and kissing.

"I do."

**The end.**

* * *

A sneak peak of what was in the paper that Bella threw into the casket: **A poem.**

_**I cried 1000 tears**_

_**On the day you left me**_

_**I cried 1000 tears.**_

_**For each tear I cried,**_

_**There was a word to be said.**_

_**No tears were enough**_

_**To make you see what you were doing.**_

_**No words were enough**_

_**To stop this pain.**_

_**As the tear drops fell,**_

_**So you walked out the door.**_

_**As the hurt increased,**_

_**I faded more into the misery pit.**_

_**On the day you left me**_

_**I cried 1000 tears.**_

_**These tears were not good enough for you - **_

_**Now you are gone.**_

_**- Anonymous**_

_**Rest in peace, Ethan.**_

* * *

Hey guys,

So we come to the end of the story. A big thanks to everyone who read the story inspite of my bad grammar work :D. If you would all like, I could post another chapter of their marriage or something.

Anyway, I've been thinking of a new story and here's the short summary of it:

_Bella and her friends try the spell that supposedly wakes the dead on Halloween day. They mean it for fun but it turns out that they had really woken up the dead from the oldest cemetery in their town. Bella meets Edward Cullen, the new boy in the school who marvels at everything, like it is new to him. And the icing in the cake, Bella suspects that he is the same soldier she is reading about in her History class._

This story is for Halloween next month and if you like it and, if you want me to write it, then review and tell me so. Also, if you have any ideas, you are welcome to share it with me.

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


End file.
